Prince Charming
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Lorelei Michaels was about to graduate HS and turn 18. Her best friend was going to be there, but what she didn't expect was for him to confess his feelings for her. Shawn/Rebecca, Cody/OC **THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!**
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE. I only own the OC's and this story.

Lorelei Michaels (OC)

Shawn Michaels

Rebecca Michaels

Cameron Michaels

Cheyenne Michaels

Cody Rhodes

Paul "Triple H" Levesque

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque

Aurora Levesque

John Cena

Randy Orton

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Beth Phoenix

Maria Kanellis

Eve Torres

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon

Shane McMahon

Summary:

Lorelei Michaels was about to graduate HS and turn 18. Her best friend was going to be there, but what she didn't expect was for him to confess his feelings for her. Lorelei was the daughter of the famed Shawn Michaels and the step-daughter of Rebecca Michaels. Her Godparents were Stephanie McMahon and Paul (Triple H) Levesque. Will Lorelei be able to handle life with the WWE?

The Beginning

Lorelei Michaels was getting ready for graduation and summer vacation and she wanted to do more that just baby-sit her younger half brother and sister. Lorelei was a senior at Seguin High school in Seguin, Texas. She was captain of varsity cheerleading squad and had been dating the quarterback of the football team, Roger. But when her mother suddenly died and she had to move in with her father and step-mother, her relationship with Roger suffered and they soon broke up.

Now that Lorelei was living with her father and step-mother, she frequently had to baby-sit Cameron and Cheyenne as her dad and step-mom were constantly going to some event or traveling. You see Lorelei's dad is none other than Shawn Michaels of the WWE and her step-mom is Rebecca Michaels. Lorelei loved Cameron and Cheyenne, but hated baby-sitting.

"But dad! It's not fair. I never get to go out and do anything anymore. Why do I always have to be the one to baby-sit?" Lorelei whined.

"Lorelei, please stop whining. You should be glad that Rebecca and I are allowing you to baby-sit your brother and sister without a baby-sitter for you." Shawn stated.

"I don't need a baby-sitter! I'm 17 years old!" Lorelei responded.

"Then prove it. If you can follow all the rules for the next week, then when you have your summer vacation before you start college in the fall, you can come on the road with me. It will give Rebecca time at home as well as time away for you. I know the transition hasn't been easy on any of us, but we have to make it work." Shawn told his daughter.

"Really, dad? I can go on the road with you?" Lorelei's eyes lit up.

"Only if you follow the rules and do as you are told for the next week. Then after graduation you can come with me." Shawn told Lorelei.

"I promise dad. Thank you! By the way do I still get a graduation party?" Lorelei responded.

"Of course you do. It's not everyday you graduate from high school." Rebecca said from the doorway.

"Thank you, dad! Thank you, Rebecca." Lorelei stated as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea for a 17 year old girl to travel with you?" Rebecca asked Shawn.

"I don't see why not. What could happen?" Shawn answered.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into by taking her on the road with you." Rebecca responded.

Over the next week, Lorelei made sure she did everything she had to do without being told once. She kept her room spotless and even took it upon herself to clean the entire house while Rebecca was out grocery shopping. Lorelei even went as far as helping Cameron and Cheyenne with their homework so that Rebecca could have more time to herself.

Soon it was the day before Lorelei's graduation. Lorelei was the valedictorian and her dad was so proud of her that he practically invited the entire WWE. Lorelei was sitting on their front porch practicing her speech when a black stretch limousine pulled up in front of the house. Lorelei stopped reading her speech and waited for the limo driver to let whoever it was out of the limousine.

The driver finally got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and let the occupants out. Lorelei was standing in the opening of the porch. Shawn and Rebecca were soon standing behind her. Lorelei didn't know who from the WWE was going to be there for her graduation. When Lorelei saw who was getting out of the limo she nearly jumped off the porch and ran out to the limo.

"Uncle Paul!!!" Lorelei screamed happily.

"Lori! How's my favorite goddaughter?" Paul responded picking her up in a huge hug.

"I'm great now that you are here." Lorelei stated.

"And what about us?" a female's voice came from behind Paul.

"Aunt Stephanie! Aurora! I am so happy that you all are here!" Lorelei squealed as she picked up Aurora and hugged both her and Stephanie.

Paul who is also known as Triple H and his wife Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, were Lorelei's godparents. Shawn and Rebecca stood on the porch waiting with iced tea for everyone. The only people who knew who was coming to the graduation and the party were Shawn and Rebecca as they wanted to make it a surprise for Lorelei.

While the adults were sitting on the porch drinking and talking, Lorelei, Cameron, Cheyenne and Aurora were out in the yard playing. Soon another stretch limousine pulled up in front of the house. It was anyone's guess as to who it was. The driver got out and opened the door. Lorelei wasn't paying any attention to the limo in front of the house as she was being tackled by three kids.

"Would y'all like some help up?" a man with a sweet southern accent asked as Lorelei looked up to see who was talking to her.

"Jeff! Oh my God you're really here?" Lorelei exclaimed as he helped her up.

"I sure am. Matt is here too." Jeff responded as he gave Lorelei a big hug. "We couldn't miss the famous Lorelei Michaels givin' her big speech and graduating high school."

"I'm so happy you both are here. I honestly had no idea. Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie are here too with Aurora." Lorelei responded as she hugged Matt.

"That's cool. Do you know if anyone else is coming?" Matt asked.

"Nope. I don't even know who my dad invited. I hope you guys are staying for the party tomorrow night after the ceremony." Lorelei answered.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Matt responded.

After saying hello to everyone, Jeff joined the kids in the yard while Matt stayed and talked to the adults. Shawn and Rebecca told everyone but Jeff and Lorelei who else was coming. Matt was shocked to hear who was actually coming. Soon another limousine pulled up and the driver did the exact same thing as the others. This time, Jeff let Lorelei know that someone else was arriving.

"Beth! Eve! John!" Lorelei squealed as she ran over to the car and hugged everyone.

"Hey! How's my munchkin doing?" John asked making Lorelei blush.

"I'm doing great!" Lorelei answered.

"Good to hear! So when are you going to join us diva's?" Beth asked giving her a hug.

"You'll have to ask my dad on that one." Lorelei giggled.

"Hey girlie! I've missed ya! You really should come on the road with your dad this summer before you run off to college." Eve told her.

"I hope I will get to go with him. I miss hanging out with everyone." Lorelei responded as she walked up to the house with them.

Aurora was now sitting on Paul's lap, and Cameron and Cheyenne were sitting on the steps drinking some tea. Lorelei grabbed a drink for John, Beth, Eve and herself. Shawn and Rebecca were telling everyone about Lorelei's valedictorian speech.

"So let's here what you have, Lori." Matt spoke up.

"I'm so not ready for that speech yet. I don't even know where my note cards went. I had them out here before everyone showed up." Lorelei stated.

"I put them on the kitchen counter so they wouldn't get lost, sweetie." Rebecca responded.

"Oh ok. Thank you, Becca." Lorelei said happily as she went into the house to get and organize her note cards.

"So has anyone told her that Cody was coming?" Paul asked while Lorelei was still in the house.

"Nope. He and Randy will be the last to arrive. We arranged it that way she spends time with everyone else first. But I can tell you that the next limousine to arrive will shock all of you, including Steph." Shawn answered.

"Ok. Why will I be shocked?" Stephanie asked.

"Because as far as I know, you don't even know who will be here out of everyone I invited." Shawn responded.

"Well, you're right about that. I don't know who is else is coming." Stephanie stated. "So do you think that she will be surprised that Cody will be here?"

"Oh yeah. Let's just say I'm glad I have unlimited text messaging on all our phones otherwise just from her texts alone would put the bill over $500." Shawn answered.

A few years back, Shawn had taken Lorelei with him to a local event in San Antonio. Cody was brand new to the WWE and they had hit it off pretty well and stayed in touch all these years. They were like best friends. The kids were soon ready to play again, but this time they wanted to play soccer, so Cameron ran to his room and grabbed his soccer ball.

Matt, Jeff, Lorelei, Cameron, Cheyenne, John and Beth starting playing a mini game of soccer while the others cheered them on. Lorelei was having a blast with everyone. As they continued to kick the ball around, another limousine pulled up. Everyone stopped playing and waited to see who was in the limousine. Stephanie and Aurora had joined everyone on the lawn.

"Well what is everyone standing around for? I thought this was a party?" an older man stated before anyone could see him.

"Papa?" Aurora asked her mom.

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you go see." Stephanie answered setting down her daughter.

Aurora walked over to the limo and came back out with Stephanie's brother, Shane McMahon. He was then followed by Vince and Linda McMahon.

"Uncle Shane!" Lorelei shouted as ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo! How's it going? I hear you are graduating high school tomorrow." Shane responded.

"Yup. I'm doing great! I can't believe that everyone is here just to see me graduate from high school. What's going to happen when I graduate from college?" Lorelei stated.

"Who knows." Shane stated.

"Well when you graduate from college, I will throw you the biggest bash you've ever seen. Because nothing is too great for my favorite niece." Vince stated as he and Linda hugged Lorelei.

"Thank you, Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda!" Lorelei responded.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that you, mom and Shane were coming?" Stephanie asked her father.

"Because we wanted to surprise everyone. Now where is that granddaughter of mine hiding?" Vince answered.

"I think she is either with Shane or Paul." Stephanie responded as they walked to the house.

"Lorelei, why don't you take the time now to read your speech." Shawn suggested.

"Ok. I'm still really nervous about it and I don't have it memorized yet." Lorelei responded.

"It's ok not to have it memorized. As long as you are comfortable doing the speech, that's all that matters." Stephanie told her.

"Ok. Well here it goes." Lorelei took a deep breath before reading her speech.


	2. Chapter 2: Speeches and Surprises

Speeches and Surprises

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and administrators. We stand, gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the Class of 2007 at Seguin High School.

To my fellow classmates, we've made it. We've finally made it. We are graduating. Congratulations. Congratulations not only to us graduates, for achieving excellence in academics, athletics and the arts, both in school and out, but also congratulations to our teachers, parents, friends, families and administrators. Our success is your success, for you have given us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel and the belief that we can achieve our best. You have been there for us with support and care; you had faith when we doubted ourselves. For all these things, we, the Class of 2007, thank you.

Together for the last time, we stand poised at the very edge of graduation, looking towards a bright future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her unique direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world.

We stand, as if before a row of thousands of doors, each door different from another, each potent with opportunities for every one of us. We must try at these doors, opening them to look at what lies within. Passing through some doors, we will have to set aside fear and prejudice before we may advance. To unlock others, we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door suddenly shuts before us, we cannot be discouraged, but instead must look for the sudden opening of another. Our adulthood, so long anticipated, has now arrived. We have grown up. We must seize our future and taking it into our own hands, do with it what we will, striving towards excellence.

I would like to quote a few great people of our time. The first being Walt Disney. He stated "All our dreams can come true...if we have the courage to pursue them." Only you can make your dreams come true.

Another person I would like to quote is Dr. Seuss. He once said "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." I think the quote says it all.

The last person I would like to quote is someone close to my family. He is one of the greatest business men in the world. And I am proud to call him my uncle. So in the words of Vince McMahon, "There is a great deal of deference, a great deal of respect shown to one another, and a great deal of teamwork. There is also a lot of competitiveness and a lot of testosterone and estrogen, and that's just wonderful."

We join forth now, in hope and inspiration, all of us sharing our common legacy -- all of us, proud Matadors of a little town in Texas known as Seguin. All of us, members of the Class of 2007 Graduating Seguin High School, With Matador Pride, May We Go Forth to Prevail!

Thank You and May God Bless Us."

"That is an amazing speech, Lori!" Matt exclaimed.

"Thank you. I've worked hard on it." Lorelei responded.

"I should hire you to write my speeches. And I am honored that you quoted me." Vince stated.

"Lori that was the best graduation speech I've ever heard. I can tell it really comes from your heart. And the quotes as odd as the last one was, they all fit perfectly." Shane stated giving her a hug.

"Thank you. You're right, Uncle Shane, the speech definitely comes from my heart." Lorelei responded.

"Shawn I think it's time to start up the grill and get some food cooking." Rebecca told her husband.

"I think so too." Shawn stated.

"Hey Shawn, I'll help ya out." Paul told him.

"Oh great. Just no DX stunts tonight ok." Vince called after Shawn and his son-in-law.

Everyone laughed. Rebecca and Stephanie headed into the house to get some of the food and plates ready to go. John and Shane helped set up the tables in the front yard so that when the last limo arrived, Lorelei would see it. Jeff, John, Shane, Beth, Eve, and Lorelei set the tables and waited.

"Lorelei, we have one more surprise for you." Shawn stated from the porch as he sent Randy a text message.

"What is it dad?" Lorelei asked impatiently.

"Turn around and watch." Shawn stated.

Everyone but Lorelei knew what was about to happen. As the last limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door. Lorelei stood up and walked closer to the limo. The first person to pop out of the limo was…

"Randy! Oh my God! You're really here?" Lorelei shouted.

"You bet I am. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Randy stated as he hugged her. "But there is one more person waiting to see you.

"What? Who?" Lorelei asked with her back to the limo so she didn't see Cody get out of the limo.

"Turn around and see." Randy stated with a grin.

Lorelei slowly turned around and to her amazement, one of her best friends in the WWE was standing in front of her.

"CODY!" Lorelei squealed.

"Hey baby girl! Long time no see." Cody responded as she jumped into his arms.

"I am so surprised. I had no idea you were coming." Lorelei told him.

"I know. Everyone wanted it to be a surprise for you. God I've missed you." Cody responded so that only Lorelei could hear.

"I've missed you too. I am so glad that you are here." Lorelei told him.

"Food is ready!" Paul called out so that everyone could get their plates and take their seats.

"Before we begin. I just wanted to say that Lorelei, you have made me the proudest dad in the world. I am so proud of you." Shawn stated.

After everyone had finished eating and everything was cleaned up. Everyone started to make their way to their hotels. Lorelei wanted to spend some extra time with Cody before tomorrow.

"Dad, Can Cody and I go take a walk, please?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Just don't stay out too late. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Shawn answered.

"Thank you, daddy." Lorelei responded as she hugged her dad.

"Wow. How long has it been since she called you daddy?" Rebecca asked.

"It's been along time. But it's understandable given what she went through with her mother." Shawn answered.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Rebecca asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully. I know that she will be excited and it will give her some time to just hang out and have fun before she starts college in the fall." Shawn answered.

"Sounds good. Well I am beat. Cameron and Cheyenne are already in bed and I think that is where I am heading. Cause like you said tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Rebecca responded.

Meanwhile, Cody and Lorelei were out walking through the neighborhood. Lorelei lived in a small gated community that was made up of about 10 houses. Lorelei was just so happy that everyone had come out for her graduation, especially Cody.

"So what are you going to do after graduation?" Cody asked as they walked.

"I don't know. I wanted to travel with my dad before I head off to college in the fall. But I don't know if that will happen." Lorelei answered.

"That would be really cool if you did. Cause it would mean that we would get to see a lot more of each other and we would get to hang out and stuff." Cody responded.

"That would be cool. I still can't believe that I'm graduating high school tomorrow and I'm still kind of nervous too." Lorelei told Cody.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Cody asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I have to give the valedictorian speech tomorrow at the ceremony in front of everyone." Lorelei answered.

"Oh. No one told me anything." Cody responded.

"Yeah, I read the speech to everyone before you and Randy got here." Lorelei stated with a shiver.

"Cool. You look like you're cold. Here take this." Cody stated as he gave her his jacket.

Texas was hot during the day and some nights it got cold. And tonight was just one of those nights. Lorelei and Cody walked down to the lake that sat in the middle of the community and sat down on a bench.

"So I hear you are dating some football player." Cody stated.

"Was. We broke up a few months ago. After my mom died and I moved in with dad and Becca, things between him and I just weren't right." Lorelei told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cody responded, but inside he was excited.

Ever since Cody met Lorelei he had developed a crush on her, but because she was still in high school, he couldn't tell her his feelings for her. And even though she was graduating high school, she still wouldn't be 18 for another week. But Cody couldn't keep his secret anymore.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Cody stated.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Ever since the day I met you, I've wanted to be with you. Lorelei, I want us to be together, not just as friends, but more." Cody told her.

"I don't know what to say other than I feel the same way. I always have, but what about my dad and Vince? You know how Vince feels about the stars dating any of the other star's family members." Lorelei responded.

"If you really feel the same way then we will just talk to your dad and Vince. I just can't hide my feelings for you any longer." Cody stated.

Cody lifted Lorelei's chin so that he could look into her eyes and then it happened. Cody's lips touched hers and for the first time since they met, they were kissing. Cody pulled her closer to him and Lorelei wrapped her arms around Cody's neck as they continued to make out.

"I have waited so long to be able to do that." Cody stated when they broke their kiss.

"Me too." Lorelei smiled.

"So where does that leave us? I mean we both feel the same way about each other and I don't want to be with anyone other than you." Cody asked.

"Well, I suggest that we talk to my dad and go from there. He might not be as tough on us as we think. After all he kept it a secret that you were coming out here." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. We can talk to him tomorrow. But I think we should start heading back before your dad sends a search party after us." Cody responded.

"Sounds good. I'm really glad that you are here and maybe now we can finally be together. After all I turn 18 next week. The only thing that has me worried is that I am scheduled to go to UConn in the fall. What will happen to us then?" Lorelei stated.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. I want you to go to school and get your degree and we will be together as much as we can. Ok?" Cody responded.

"Ok." Lorelei stated as they walked up to her house. "Well this is my stop."

"I will see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony and I can't wait to hear your speech." Cody stated as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow. Text me when you get to your hotel room." Lorelei responded with a soft smile.

Lorelei locked up the house and headed to bed. She was almost asleep when her phone beeped.

_**I made it to the hotel. I am sharing a room with Randy.**_

_Glad you made it there ok. That's fine. I am going to get some sleep. C U 2morrow. XOXO Lori_

G'Night Baby Girl! XOXO Cody


	3. Chapter 3: A Grad, A Party & A Surprise

A Graduation, A Party and A Surprise.

The next morning was graduation day. Lorelei headed off to the community college for the rehearsal and then out to lunch with her friends. She told her friends that her dad had invited a bunch of people from the WWE and that they would be at the ceremony and the party. At first her friends didn't believe her that famous athletes would take time out of their lives to come to a high school graduation and party. Lorelei told them to just wait and see.

After lunch Lorelei headed home to get ready. The graduation ceremony was to begin at 6pm at the community college. After showering and getting dressed, Lorelei headed downstairs to make sure that her brother and sister were ready to go. Rebecca and Shawn drove Lorelei to the graduation where they met up with everyone else. Lorelei sent her friends a text message as to where to meet her. Her friends soon found her.

"Jessie, Michelle, Abby and Danni, I would like you to meet Vince, Linda and Shane McMahon, Paul, Stephanie and Aurora Levesque, John Cena, Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes. Everyone these are my best friends, Jessie, Michelle, Abby and Danni." Lorelei introduced everyone.

Everyone stood there and talked for a little bit before the graduates needed to head to their seats. Lorelei got to sit up on the stage for the beginning of the ceremony and then after her speech she needed to head to her seat with the rest of her classmates. The superintendent started the ceremony first and then the principal gave his speech.

"Thank you friends, family and distinguished guests. The past year has been a remarkable one at best. I have never seen a senior class unite as one on so many different levels. Having said that, I would like to invite our valedictorian up here, Lorelei Michaels." Principal Newman stated.

Lorelei walked up to the stand with the microphone and read her speech. Everyone applauded her as she left the stage to take her seat. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly and soon the class of 2007 had graduated. Lorelei found her party and everyone hugged her. The last in line to hug her was Cody and he had also bought her roses. Lorelei's heart melted at the site of the roses.

"Am I missing something?" Shawn asked Rebecca who had a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Rebecca answered.

"Lori and Cody. What is with the roses and extra long hugs?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, she is nearly 18 years old. Let her be. If Cody makes her happy then so be it. Talk to Vince and I'm sure that everything will be just fine." Rebecca answered.

"Alright. But if he hurts her, I swear I'll.." Shawn started to say.

"Shawn, don't even finish that sentence." Rebecca stated sternly. "She is your daughter, but she is also a young woman who needs to learn and grow from her experiences."

"Ok. Where is Vince. I want to get this over with now. So I can tell Lorelei and Cody that they can… date." Shawn responded.

After talking with Vince and letting him know that he was ok with it, Shawn headed over to where Lorelei was taking pictures will all her friends to let her know that she was free to date Cody without worrying about Vince. After Shawn told Lorelei that she was free to date Cody, she practically knocked Shawn over when she hugged him.

After everyone was done taking pictures and such, it was time to head back to Shawn's house for the party. Lorelei told Cody that they had both her dad's and Vince's ok to date each other. So as Lorelei was walking around the party, she excitedly introduced Cody as her boyfriend. The party lasted for most of the night. Lorelei's friends and classmates where shocked to meet the stars who were there for Lorelei. As the party came to an end, everyone helped Shawn clean up while Lorelei said goodbye to her friends and classmates. Just before Cody had to leave for his hotel, he gave Lorelei her graduation gift.

"I have something for you that I wanted to give to you when we were finally alone." Cody told her.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Just you being here was the greatest gift." Lorelei stated.

"I knew you would say something like that. But still I wanted to get you something that came from my heart." Cody started to say as he handed her a small wrapped box.

"Cody, you always know how to make me smile." Lorelei responded unwrapping the box.

"I know. I just hope you like it." Cody stated as Lorelei opened the box.

"Cody! I love it!" Lorelei exclaimed as she hugged Cody.

Cody had given her a necklace with a diamond star dangling from it. He helped her put it on and kissed her cheek. Lorelei was the happiest she has been in a long time. She had a loving set of parents, a brother and sister who adore her, the Chairman of WWE and his family behind her, her dad's WWE friends and the worlds greatest boyfriend in the world, Cody Rhodes. Lorelei couldn't imagine her life getting any better than this.

"Lori, Rebecca and I have some news for you." Shawn stated from the doorway.

"What is it, dad?" Lorelei asked.

"Given everything that has happened recently, we both agreed that you should be allowed to come on the road with me this summer. Vince already approved it and everything is already taken care of. So not only will you be able to get away and enjoy your summer, you will get to spend time with me and of course Cody there." Shawn answered.

"That's awesome, daddy!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"There's one more thing, Lori." Shawn stated.

"Yes?" Lorelei asked.

"Not only will you be traveling with us, but you will also be earning your own paychecks as well. Vince decided that since you were going to school for something that interested him and Stephanie, they decided to hire you on and then while you are in school, you will still be working for the WWE but via the internet. After you graduate from UCONN, you will then have a permanent position with the WWE." Shawn told his daughter.

"Are you serious? That is so awesome! Thank you daddy!" Lorelei hugged her dad.

"No need to thank me. Thank Vince and Stephanie and yourself." Shawn stated.

"I will!" Lorelei exclaimed as she and Cody left to find Vince and Stephanie to thank them for the great opportunity.

Lorelei walked Cody over to the limo that was waiting for him. Cody had to leave the next afternoon for Louisville, Kentucky so that he could visit his parents for a few days before having to be back in San Antonio for the next show.

"I wish you didn't have to go or that I could go with you." Lorelei stated.

"I know, but its only for a few days and then when I get back we have the whole summer to hang out. And don't forget, we have text messaging too." Cody told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I know. And next week will be even better." Lorelei stated before kissing Cody.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"You come back the day before my 18th birthday! What could be a better birthday present than that." Lorelei answered.

"That's right. Well we will just have to celebrate when I get back, won't we?" Cody responded as he leaned in to kiss her again.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Lorelei attended several graduation parties and also studied for what she needed to do while working for the WWE that summer. Lorelei was looking forwards to spending as much time as possible with her dad and Cody. She also couldn't wait to work along side Stephanie and Vince.

Lorelei and Cody texted as much as humanly possible while he was in Kentucky. The night before Cody was due back in Texas, Lorelei was sitting on the front porch thinking about Cody and how much she really loved him. They had only been officially together for a little over a week, but she knew that he was the one for her.

_Lori, are you still awake?_

_**Yeah. Just sitting on the porch thinking about you.**_

_How sweet. I miss you so much._

_**Thanks. I miss you too. But you will be here tomorrow and guess what?**_

_What?_

_**Daddy is letting me take a limo to the airport to pick you up.**_

_Really? That's the best news I've heard all day._

_**What's wrong?**_

_My brother is getting divorced again._

_**I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?**_

_No one knows. She filed for divorce last week and had him served with the papers while he was in DC._

_**That sucks. I thought everything was going good for them.**_

_So did the rest of my family. But anyways, what have you been up to, Baby girl?_

_**Getting ready to turn 18, studying up on what I need to do while working with Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Vince.**_

_Sounds like fun. What is your dad's cell phone number?_

_**Oh yeah a blast. Um, hang on. 830-555-2458. Why?**_

_My dad had a question for him._

_**Oh ok. My dad is still up.**_

_Ok. I will call your dad. Well, baby girl I need to get a shower and some sleep. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_**Same here. Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow.**_

_XOXO Cody_

_**XOXO Lori**_

What Lorelei didn't know was that Cody was calling Shawn to ask his permission to take Lorelei out for dinner tomorrow night. Shawn of course was ok with it as he trusted Cody with his daughter.

The next morning, Shawn was up before anyone else and started making breakfast. Lorelei was the next one up. She jumped into the shower before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. Lorelei decided to wear a dark blue mini jean skirt and a light blue halter top. She also wore the necklace that Cody got her. Shawn just looked at his daughter as she walked into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that she was already 18 years old.

"Is that what you are wearing to the airport?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"Yes, dad. It's 90 something degrees outside and Cody said to dress up a little. I still have to do my makeup and brush out my hair." Lorelei answered.

"I know it's hot, but don't you think that you could wear a longer skirt and a different top?" Shawn asked.

"Daddy! There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. Rebecca wears the same things I do." Lorelei answered.

"She's right you know." Rebecca stated from behind Lorelei.

"Oh I give up. I'm not going to win this one am I?" Shawn responded.

"Nope." Rebecca and Lorelei answered at the same time.

"Alright. What time does his flight come in?" Shawn asked.

"4pm. So I figured I would leave here around 2ish, as I have one stop before I go to the airport." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. I will call for the limo soon then. What time do you think you will be home?" Shawn responded.

"I don't know. Depends on if Cody has any plans for tonight or not. We might come here before taking him to the hotel though." Lorelei stated.

"Ok. Please try not to stay out all night. But if you do, please let us know where you are so we aren't worrying to death." Rebecca stated.

"I will." Lorelei stated as she finished her breakfast.

After she was done eating, Lorelei went back upstairs to finish getting ready. She brushed her teeth, styled her hair and did her make-up. By the time 2pm rolled around, Lorelei was ready to go. The limo arrived a few minutes early.

Once Lorelei was in the limo, she told the driver where she needed to go and then rolled up the partition window so that she could make a few phone calls. She called the hotel where Cody would be staying and made sure that there were a few of his favorite things in the room. The driver pulled up to a small shopping center and Lorelei went into a nail salon. After getting her nails done, the driver took Lorelei to the airport.

Lorelei looked at the huge airport monitors looking for what gate number Cody's flight would be arriving at. She finally found his flight number and saw that the gate number was on the other side of the airport. Lorelei found a people transporter and the driver took her to the security checkpoint for that gate. Once she was near the gate, she looked at her phone. It was 3:45, so she still had about 15 minutes before his flight arrived.

Lorelei looked in the shops for a little bit before grabbing an iced coffee from Starbucks. Lorelei glanced at the screen for the arriving flight and saw that Cody's flight had landed. She waited patiently for Cody to come through the checkpoint. When Cody finally appeared, Lorelei ran up to him and he picked her up and spun her around. After setting her back down, Cody pulled Lorelei into a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you so much!" Cody stated after the kiss broke.

"I've missed you too." Lorelei responded as she hugged him.

"So where are we off too?" Cody asked.

"We need to get your luggage and then to the limo. I thought that we could stop by my house and say hi to my dad and Becca. And then to the hotel, unless you have something else planned." Lorelei answered.

"Nope. Sounds good to me." Cody responded as the walked hand in hand towards the baggage claim.

After getting his luggage and heading towards the limo, they made their way to the Michaels house. After chatting with Shawn and Rebecca for a little while, Cody stated that they should get going as he had a surprise for Lorelei.

"So where are we going?" Lorelei asked as they headed to the limousine.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Cody answered.

"Does my dad know anything about this?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. I talked to him about it and he was more than happy to give me his permission." Cody answered.

"Permission? What did you need permission for?" Lorelei responded.

"Cause that was the way I was raised. You ask the father's permission before doing anything with his daughter." Cody stated.

"There's that southern hospitality again." Lorelei giggled.

"Yeah and it will forever be there." Cody stated as they drove to their next location.

Lorelei was slightly shocked when they pulled up to the Hilton in Downtown San Antonio. The driver opened the door and Cody got out and then helped Lorelei get out of the limo. Cody lead Lorelei toward the front desk as he checked into his room. They then headed up to his room where there were two garment bags hanging in the closet.

"Baby, I think whoever stayed here last forgot some of their clothes." Lorelei stated as Cody unpacked some stuff.

"No they didn't. I had those sent here from an online store. One of those bags is for you." Cody responded.

"It is? You didn't have to do that." Lorelei stated.

"I know, but I wanted to. But those aren't for tonight. What you are wearing is perfect for tonight." Cody stated as he hung some of his shirts in the closet.

"So where are we going?" Lorelei asked anxiously.

"You will just have to wait and see." Cody answered as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Meanwhile back in Seguin at the Michaels' house, Shawn and Rebecca had just gotten Cheyenne and Cameron to bed and were trying to relax in their living room. But Shawn just couldn't relax enough and Rebecca noticed it.

"Shawn, what's on your mind?" Rebecca asked her husband.

"Just thinking about something someone asked me a few days ago and I'm just hoping that I made the right decision." Shawn answered.

"Shawn, you always make the right decisions. What was the question?" Rebecca responded.

"I was asked a question that would not only change our lives, but also Lorelei's and Cody's lives as well." Shawn started to say.

"Did he ask you..?" Rebecca started to ask.

"Yes, he did. He said he wanted to get my permission first and then when the time is right he would ask her." Shawn answered.

"And what was your answer?" Rebecca asked calmly.

"I gave him permission." Shawn answered.

"So that could mean that we might be.." Rebecca started to say but stopped.

"When the time is right, we will know." Shawn stated. "We should head to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Meanwhile somewhere in Downtown San Antonio, Cody and Lorelei were dinning at a very exclusive restaurant. Cody couldn't wait to have Lorelei around while on tour. Lorelei would be a guest announcer as Lillian was going to be out on Maternity leave all summer. Lorelei and Cody headed back towards the hotel after dinner.

Lorelei wanted to stay with Cody, but wasn't sure if her dad would be too happy. But since it was nearing midnight, Lorelei sent her dad a text message to let him know that she would be staying the night at the hotel. Shawn text her back that he was ok with it.


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday & Packing

A Birthday & Packing for the Road

The next day was Lorelei's 18th birthday. She had spent the night in Cody's room, but in the second bed as she and Cody hadn't even talked about taking the next step in their relationship. When Lorelei woke up, Cody wasn't there. He left her a note telling her that he went to the gym and would be back at 9 to get her and head to her parents house.

Lorelei jumped in the shower and thought about how much she loved Cody and couldn't stand to be without him. She finished her shower and got dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom, Cody was sitting on the bed waiting with a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Cody stated as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you, Cody! They're beautiful." Lorelei responded.

"Not as beautiful as you." Cody stated making Lorelei blush.

"Cody, I know we have only been together for a short amount of time, but it feels like we've been together forever. And now that I'm legal and you won't get into any trouble. I was thinking about possibly taking our relationship to the next level. But only if you are comfortable with it." Lorelei stated.

"I would like to, but let's hold off a little while longer. We all leave for the road in a few days and will have plenty of time to be together. I know for a fact that your dad will be very busy and while you stay on the road with the rest of us, he will travel back and forth between shows and events." Cody responded.

"Ok. How about after Summerslam?" Lorelei asked.

"That works for me." Cody stated as he leaned into kiss her.

Cody and Lorelei then headed to her parents house for her birthday celebration. Shawn took everyone to Lorelei's favorite restaurant for dinner. Cameron and Cheyenne couldn't have cared less about where they ate. After dinner, everyone headed into the dance hall where Shawn and Rebecca danced and Cody and Lorelei danced.

While they danced, Cody held Lorelei close to him. Lorelei loved the smell of his cologne and didn't want the night to end. Rascal Flatts' song "God Bless The Broken Road" came on and Cody looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you so much, Lori. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Cody stated.

"I love you, too. And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you." Lorelei responded.

Cody and Lorelei continued to dance until the song was over with. After leaving the restaurant, everyone headed back to Shawn's house for cake and presents. Cody was a little nervous about giving Lorelei her gift in front of her parents. Shawn already knew what the gift was and was happy that Cody was respectful and committed to Lorelei.

"Lori, you know that I love you and care more about you than anything else in the world." Cody stated as he looked at Lorelei. "I want to give you this as a symbol of my promises to you and only you."

Lorelei opened the box to reveal a heart shaped diamond ring. Rebecca started to tear up as her step-daughter accepted the promise ring from Cody. Lorelei started to cry as Cody slid the ring on her right ring finger. Cody then pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

The next day was packing day. Lorelei spend most of the day packing for the road. She was looking forwards to working with Stephanie on RAW. No one but Lorelei, Stephanie and Shawn knew about her position as it was going to be a surprise announcement.

"Lori! You have mail." Shawn called upstairs.

"Be down in a minute, dad." Lorelei answered.

"It's from your Aunt Stephanie and its pretty thick." Shawn stated.

"I bet it is. She said that she was sending me my summer contract and some other documents. I may need your help on some of them dad." Lorelei stated as she opened the thick envelope.

"Sure. Just let me know." Shawn responded as he watch his oldest daughter.

Lorelei flipped through all the papers and separated the important documents from her scripts and other paper work. Lorelei and Shawn looked the contract over and Shawn told her where to sign, what needed to be sent back, and what was her copy. After helping Lorelei with her paperwork, Shawn sent Cody a text message.

_**Cody. It's Shawn. Lori got her contract today. Are you still coming over for dinner?**_

_That's great! Yes. I should be there in about an hour._

_**Sounds good to me. See you when you get here. Bye.**_

_Bye._

Shawn pulled out some steaks and put them in a marinade. Lorelei took her papers into the office where Rebecca was working. She waiting patiently while Rebecca finished her business call. Lorelei wanted to ask Rebecca to hold onto all her paperwork that was her copy in the office so that it wouldn't get lost.

"Sorry about that, Lori. What's up?" Rebecca asked.

"It's ok. I wanted to ask you if you could keep my copies of the important papers here in the office?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure, no problem. Did your dad help you with them?" Rebecca answered.

"Thank you. Yes, dad helped me and I am so glad that he did. It looks like Aunt Steph also sent a script for in the ring and what looks to be a script for a storyline." Lorelei responded.

"I didn't know that Stephanie would be putting you into a storyline so soon. Does your dad know about it?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. I didn't tell him yet. I just noticed it when I was waiting for you. I don't even know what the storyline is about." Lorelei answered.

"Well, you'd better run it past your dad so that he isn't caught off guard when it happens live on air." Rebecca responded.

"I will go tell him now. Thank you, Becca." Lorelei stated as she left the office.

After showing her dad the storyline, Lorelei looked it over as well. Her dad was ok with the storyline as long as no one got hurt. Lorelei would be involved with Legacy in the storyline. More so with Cody than anyone else and the storyline would continue through Summerslam.

Cody soon arrived at the Michaels home for dinner. While Shawn was cooking, Lorelei and Cody talked about the storyline. Both of them were thrilled that they would be linked together behind the scenes as well as in real life.

After dinner, Cody and Lorelei went for a walk around the neighborhood. Lorelei had grabbed the script as they left the house. Lorelei was a little nervous about doing her first storyline. Stephanie obviously had plenty of confidence in Lorelei to put her in a storyline like this.

"Cody, I'm kinda nervous about doing this storyline." Lorelei stated after they rehearsed their first scene.

"It will be ok. Just memorize your lines and just think as if you are just talking to me or whomever it is your scene is with. Don't pay attention to the camera's, just act like they're not there at all." Cody told her.

"Ok. I just hope that we get to develop an on-screen romance like we have in real life." Lorelei stated.

"Me too." Cody responded.

Cody and Lorelei walked back to the house before it got too much later. They sat around talking about stuff that randomly happens backstage and which stars like to pull pranks on others. Lorelei couldn't believe that Mickie was one of the biggest female pranksters on RAW.

"Cody, since we have to leave so early in the morning, why don't you just stay here tonight instead of going back to the hotel." Shawn suggested.

"Thank you. I would need to go get my stuff from the hotel first though." Cody responded.

"Lorelei can drive you to the hotel and then back here." Rebecca stated.

"Sounds good." Cody stated.

"Shall we head over there now since it is getting late?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah." Cody answered as he grabbed his jacket.

"Lorelei, the keys to the truck are on the counter. Be careful please." Shawn stated.

"I will be. Thank you, daddy." Lorelei responded as she hugged her dad.

Lorelei and Cody made their way into Downtown San Antonio to the hotel. Cody couldn't wait to see Lorelei everyday while they were on the road. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it and Lorelei felt the same way about Cody. After Cody got everything out of his room, he checked out of the hotel and they were soon back on their way to Seguin.

Shawn and Rebecca were still up when Lorelei and Cody got back to the house. Shawn decided that it would be best if they loaded up the truck that night instead of early in the morning. Shawn and Cody took all the suitcases and carry-on's out to the truck.

"So any thought to when you are going to do that thing we talked about?" Shawn asked.

"After Summerslam. I want it to coincide with the storyline. Lorelei doesn't know anything about that part of the storyline and wont until it happens. I already talked to Stephanie about it." Cody answered.

"Sounds good to me. Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne will be there that night as well. I haven't told Rebecca anything about it except for that I gave you permission for something." Shawn responded.

"That's cool. I still want Lorelei to go to UCONN in the fall. And since she was top of her class, she will only need to complete 2 years at the school to obtain her degree." Cody stated.

"I know. We are very proud of her." Shawn stated.

"So am I." Cody responded as he headed back into the house.

Everyone headed to bed rather quickly as 3am came way too early. Lorelei had a hard time falling asleep as did Cody. She picked up her phone and text him.

_**Are u still up?**_

_Yeah. I can't sleep._

_**Me either. I am way too excited.**_

_Yeah I bet. I wish I could hold you in my arms._

_**My parents would freak out and you know it.**_

_I know. I can wish can't I? By the way, how do you feel about becoming the first and only female member of Legacy?_

_**A little nervous seeing as though I have never been a heel in all my life. But with you there, I can't wait.**_

_Nervousness is normal. Especially when filling in for Lillian and doing a storyline with Legacy. Well, I am going to try to get some sleep. I love you, Baby Girl._

_**Thanks Cody. I love you too.**_

Both Lorelei and Cody fell asleep, but were soon woken up by their alarm clocks going off. Shawn and Rebecca were already in the kitchen drinking coffee when Cody and Lorelei walked in. Everyone was ready to head to the airport. Rebecca arranged for their neighbor to stay with Cameron and Cheyenne until she got back from the airport.


	5. Chapter 5: On The Road Week One

On The Road Week One

The first stop on their summer tour was in Seattle, Washington. Once they arrived at their hotel, Lorelei plopped down on her bed. She didn't realize that traveling would take so much out of her. It was her first official day as an employee of the WWE. So sooner did she started to drift off, her phone went off.

"Hi Aunt Steph!" Lorelei answered her phone.

_I'm all grown up now and I've listened and learned. A true star and I'm finally getting my turn._

"Hey. Glad to see you made it to Seattle ok. I just talked to your dad and he is on his way to get you and bring you here so we can go over tonight's show. Lillian is here as well as she will be officially handing the announcers position over to you at the beginning of the show." Stephanie stated.

"That's cool. I'm gonna jump in the shower before he gets here. Thank you again, Aunt Steph." Lorelei responded.

"Anything for my favorite Goddaughter." Stephanie stated as they hung up.

Lorelei took a quick shower to wake herself up. Just as she was finished brushing out her hair, there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to let her dad in. She quickly finished putting her makeup on and slid on her shoes.

Shawn and Lorelei headed over to the arena so that Lorelei could learn her way around and know where and when she needed to be. Lorelei wondered around until she heard familiar voiced coming from behind a closed door. She knocked on the door and waited for either someone to answer or to say come in.

"Come in." one of the male voices stated.

Lorelei slowly opened the door to see two of her favorite people, other than her dad and Cody. Both men smiled when they saw Lorelei standing in the doorway.

"Lori!" Jeff squealed as he hugged her.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here." Matt stated as he shoved Jeff out of the way so he could hug her.

"Yeah. I am actually working on RAW for the summer." Lorelei answered.

"Cool! So does that mean we get to hang out sometime?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. But I need to go find Aunt Stephanie so that I get everything I need for tonight. I'll see you around." Lorelei responded.

Lorelei walked around for a little while longer, until she came to a door that had her Aunt's name on it. She knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer and the room seemed quiet. Lorelei decided to go find either her dad or Paul. The first person she ran into was The Miz.

"Hey Sweetie! Where are you running off too?" Miz asked.

"Don't hey sweetie me, Miz. I'm looking for my aunt." Lorelei stated.

"Well, who's your Aunt?" Miz asked.

"Stephanie McMahon." Lorelei answered.

"Um I have to go now." Miz stated as he quickly left.

"You handled that rather well." Stephanie stated from behind Lorelei.

"Thanks. Dad said that you wanted to see me." Lorelei responded.

"Yes. I wanted to take you over to wardrobe, hair and makeup so that you know where to find everything you'll need. Julie is our costume designer and Emily is our hair and make-up stylist. Just tell them what you are wanting to do and they will help you. Now the show starts in about 2 hours, so I need to go hold the staff meeting. Have fun and see you out there." Stephanie stated as they walked over to wardrobe.

"Hi. I'm Julie." Julie introduced herself.

"Hi Julie. I'm Lorelei Michaels. I need something stunning to wear tonight. I am going to be the in ring announcer while Lillian is out having her baby." Lorelei stated.

"Ok. Is there a particular look you are going for?" Julie asked.

"I've always liked the outfits that Lillian wore before she got pregnant, but for the tops, I kinda like the look of the corsets." Lorelei answered.

"Ok, should be easy enough to put together. Follow me." Julie stated.

Julie lead Lorelei into a large room filled with ring attire and other costumes. After looking through all the costumes, Lorelei finally settled on a blue, black and purple plaid skirt and corset set. Julie helped Lorelei get into her selected costume before heading over to see Emily for hair and makeup.

"You must be, Lorelei. I'm Emily, the hair and makeup artist." Emily stated.

"Hi Emily. That is me." Lorelei stated.

Emily looked Lorelei over and immediately knew what she was going to do for Lorelei.

"Are you a new diva?" Emily asked.

"No. I am subbing for Lillian while she has her baby." Lorelei answered.

"That's cool." Emily stated as she started playing with Lorelei's hair. "I think I am going to add some curls with highlights that match your outfit tonight. And don't worry, the highlights come out after one wash."

"Sounds good. I'm not worried about the highlights, however my dad might be." Lorelei responded.

"Who's your dad?" Emily asked as she applied the highlights.

"Shawn Michaels." Lorelei answered.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Emily responded as she started curling her hair.

After sitting in hair and makeup for what seemed like forever, Lorelei was finally done. She thanked Emily and left to find Stephanie. Stephanie was in her office with Lillian waiting for her. Lillian advised her on what to do in and out of the ring. Lorelei was more than ready to start her new job. Stephanie helped Lorelei pick out a song to walk out to when she was announced as the new ring announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your General Manager, Stephanie McMahon." Lillian announced as Stephanie made her way into the ring.

"Thank you, Lillian. Welcome to another Monday Night RAW. Tonight is a special night. Sad in one way, but happy in another. Tonight will be Lillian's last night on RAW as she is taking leave to have her baby. She will be missed around here. But the good news is that we will have a new ring announcer who is full of energy and eager to be here. Please welcome, Lorelei Michaels!" Stephanie announced.

Lorelei made her way out into the ring dressed in her costume and ready to go. Stephanie and Lillian welcomed her into the ring. The crowd cheered as Lorelei looked around the arena. She was still a bit nervous, but was also excited. The first match of the night was about to start and Lorelei's first lines as a ring announcer were about to be spoken.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lorelei announced as Jeff did his entrance dance and made his way into the ring.

Jeff gave Lorelei a wink as he walked over to a corner to await his opponent.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 243 lbs from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Mr. Kennedy." Lorelei announced before exiting the ring.

As each match came and went Lorelei felt more comfortable in the ring. After the last match was underway, Lorelei made her way backstage and to catering for her first scene with Cody in their on-screen storyline.

**"Hey Lorelei!" Cody stated.**

**"Hi, Cody." Lorelei responded as she turned around.**

**"I have to say that was a pretty great job you did out there. Especially for your first night." Cody commented.**

**"Thank you. You were pretty impressive yourself. Going up against Khali can't be easy." Lorelei responded.**

**"Thanks. It's not too bad." Cody stated taking a few steps closer to Lorelei. "Would you like to have dinner with me after the show? That is if you're not busy."**

**"I would like that. Thank you, Cody." Lorelei responded looking into his eyes.**

After the show was over, everyone congratulated Lorelei on a job well done. Lillian made her way into the Diva's locker room to find Lorelei.

"There you are." Lillian stated.

"Hi Lillian. Is everything ok?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you are a natural out there and in your scene's too. Pretty impressive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Cody already had a thing going." Lillian answered.

"Thank you. Once I got out there and started announcing the matches, it just came naturally to me. And as for Cody, we're good friends." Lorelei responded as she tied her shoes.

"That's cool. Well, good luck this summer!" Lillian stated as she turned to leave.

"Thanks, you too!" Lorelei responded as she grabbed her bag.

Lorelei headed towards the exit where Cody was waiting for her. He winked at her as she walked towards him. Since only a few people knew about their real life relationship, they kept it low key at work. Lorelei couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to shower and change. Once they were in Cody's rental car and no one was watching them, Cody leaned over and kissed Lorelei.

"I've been waiting all night to do that." Cody stated.

"I've been waiting too. I wanted to kiss you as soon as I saw you, but I knew I had to wait." Lorelei responded.

"Waiting just made it all the better." Cody stated as he held her hand.

After her shower, Lorelei and Cody met up with Shawn, Randy and Ted. The five of them headed to dinner at a near by restaurant. Several fans spotted them and snapped pictures and asked for autographs. The guys were more than happy to sign some pictures and magazines for the fans.

Once they were done with dinner, Shawn hugged his daughter and headed back to the hotel for the night. Lorelei, Cody, Ted and Randy headed out to a movie that Lorelei got to pick out. Randy and Ted were expecting to be forced to watch a chick flick, but were pleasantly surprised when she picked a horror film.

After the movie was over with the four of them headed back to the hotel. Randy and Ted headed to their rooms while Cody walked Lorelei to hers. The halls were empty and quiet as they walked from the elevator.

"I had fun tonight!" Lorelei stated as they approached her door.

"So did I. I love having you on the road with all of us." Cody responded.

"Would you like to come in?" Lorelei asked.

"Only if its ok with you." Cody answered.

"Of course it is." Lorelei stated.

Once Cody and Lorelei were finally alone in her hotel room and the door was closed and locked. Cody pulled Lorelei into a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around him and they gazed into each others eyes. Cody leaned in and placed his lips on hers and softly kissed her. After making out for what seemed like forever, Cody had to head to his room. Lorelei fell asleep thinking about Cody and his kisses.

The rest of the week was spent traveling, photo shoots, interviews, autograph signings and working with Stephanie behind the scenes. Lorelei was exhausted by the end of the week. And the next few weeks were going to be just as busy for her and Cody, as their on-screen relationship was going to bloom pretty quickly.

**(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been pretty hectic around here with new jobs, new schedules and lack of sleep. But I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last few chapters.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Weeks Two And Three

On The Road Weeks Two and Three

"The following match is a No Disqualification Match. Making his way to the ring, weighing 255 lbs, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Triple H!" Lorelei announced as the crowd screamed and cheered.

Lorelei watched as her godfather made his way into the ring and did his entrance. Lorelei was very proud to call Stephanie and Paul her godparents.

"And his opponent, weighing 249 lbs, from Miami, Florida, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!" Lorelei announced as MVP's music started playing.

Lorelei watched the match but was more or less thinking that she couldn't wait until the end of the show to see and hold Cody. Her second scene with Cody was coming up after the next match between Randy Orton and Matt Hardy. Lorelei was almost too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to the referee.

"The winner, Triple H!" Lorelei announced.

"You know Jerry, Lorelei just might have a permanent job here on RAW. Lillian better watch out." Michael stated.

"That she might, but Lillian will be back. I heard that Lorelei is heading off to college in the fall and when she graduates she will have an executive position with the WWE." Jerry responded.

"I can't wait to find out." Michael responded.

The show cut to a commercial break and Lorelei made her way into the ring to announce the next match. Lorelei stood up in the center of the ring, wearing a blue and black corset top with a blue and black plaid, pleated mini skirt.

"The following match is for the WWE championship and is scheduled for one-fall. Making his way to the ring, the Challenger, weighing in at 236lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, Matt Hardy." Lorelei announced.

Matt's theme music started playing and he made his way out into the arena and down to the ring. Matt hugged Lorelei quickly and then acknowledged the crowd.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 245lbs, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Your WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Lorelei announced as Randy made his way to the ring.

Randy winked at Lorelei as she left the ring and took her seat. After the match was over, Lorelei made her way backstage and to where she needed to be. Cody was already there and when he saw Lorelei, a smile came across his face.

"Are you ready for the next scene?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure am. You?" Cody answered.

"Of course. I finally get to kiss you on camera." Cody stated as Lorelei smiled.

"Are we all ready for this?" the director asked.

"Yes." Cody and Lorelei responded together.

The camera man was ready to go as were Lorelei and Cody. The director told them when to start and shouted "action".

**"Lorelei! I'm glad I found you. I had fun last week." Cody stated.**

**"So did I." Lorelei responded.**

**"I would like to go out again, if you would like?" Cody asked.**

**"Sounds like fun. But I need to get back to work. I'll catch you after the show." Lorelei answered.**

**"Lorelei wait." Cody stated.**

**"What is it, Cody?" Lorelei asked.**

**"I just wanted to do this." Cody stated as he leaned in and kissed Lorelei.**

"And cut! That was perfect guys. See you towards the end of the show." the director stated.

Lorelei headed back out into the arena and the show went on. Lorelei couldn't help but think about her on screen kiss with Cody and couldn't wait to kiss him again, but for real. Lorelei announced the last match and headed backstage for her last scene for the night with Cody.

**"Cody! Can we talk a minute?" Lorelei asked.**

**"Sure. What's up?" Cody answered.**

**"About that kiss. What does this mean for you and me?" Lorelei asked.**

**"Well, I was hoping that you would be my girl." Cody answered.**

**"I would like that." Lorelei answered biting her lower lip.**

**"That's good to hear." Cody stated as he moved closer to her and kissed her.**

"Cut!" the director called.

The camera man stopped filming, but Cody and Lorelei didn't stop kissing. Everyone just looked at them and wondered what was going on between them or if they didn't hear the director call "cut".

After the show was over, Lorelei and Cody headed out for a night on the town. They ran into a few other superstars who asked about the storyline and if they were together in real life. Lorelei let Cody handle all the questions. They tried to keep their personal relationship private, but they both knew that sooner or later everyone would find out.

The next day they weren't scheduled to head to the airport until late afternoon, so Cody and Lorelei made plans to go sightseeing and shopping. Cody met up with Lorelei at her room and making sure that no one was around, he gave her a quick kiss. Once they were in the lobby, Cody grabbed Lorelei's hand and they quickly left the hotel. What they didn't know was that someone saw them holding hands and decided to follow them wherever they went.

Later that night, after arriving in Los Angeles. Cody and Lorelei headed to the hotel and checked into their rooms. Lorelei was too exhausted to even want to go out for dinner. Cody had told her that he wanted to shower first and then they would decide on dinner.

_**Baby, I am too tired to go out tonight. Can we just order room service and watch a movie?**_

_Sure. I'm pretty tired too. I will be over there in a few minutes._

_**Ok. I love you.**_

_I love you too, Baby Girl._

A short while later, Cody knocked on Lorelei's door. Lorelei quickly opened the door and let Cody in. Cody had thought that the hall was empty when he headed to Lorelei's room, but the same person who followed them earlier that day, was still lurking in the shadow's of the hallway. Cody and Lorelei ordered dinner and watched a movie. Lorelei had fallen asleep on Cody's shoulder during the movie. Cody lifted her to the bed and laid her down gently and covered her with the blanket. Cody slipped out of her room and headed back to his.

The next day Cody and Lorelei were walking through the halls of the arena. Lorelei had a quick meeting with Stephanie and Cody needed to talk to his brother, Dustin. Meanwhile, their "stalker" was telling everyone about what she saw the day before.

After her meeting with Stephanie, Lorelei set out to find Cody. She found him sitting in the arena with his dad and brother. Lorelei stopped to talk to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole about the show that night. The three of them went over the show's matches and their scripts for the night.

"So what is really going on between you and Rhodes?" Michael asked after they were done.

"What do you mean?" Lorelei answered.

"I heard that you and Cody left the hotel yesterday hand in hand and that he spent the night in your room last night." Michael responded.

"We are friends. And he didn't spend the night in my room. We had room service and watched a movie. He left after the movie was over." Lorelei stated.

"Well, I would go talk to Stephanie before this gets out of hand." Jerry stated.

"You know, I think I will go talk to Aunt Stephanie. Thanks." Lorelei stated as she quickly ran off.

"Did she just say "Aunt Stephanie"?" Michael asked.

"I think she did." Jerry answered.

"But I thought she was Shawn's daughter? How could she be related to the McMahon's or Levesque's?" Michael asked again.

"I have no idea. Maybe she's not." Jerry responded.

Lorelei text Cody to meet her in Stephanie's office ASAP. Once Cody arrived in Stephanie's office, Lorelei told them what Michael had told her. Stephanie made a few phone calls and found out that nearly everyone on the roster had something different to say about they heard. But only one person reveled who told them, it was Rosa Mendes.

Lorelei called her dad and he told her that he was going to be on the next flight out there. He also told her not to worry about it and for her and Cody to stay close to Dusty and Dustin at the hotel. Lorelei did what her father told her to do. About four hours later, Shawn arrived at the hotel and found everyone in Dusty's room.

After talking with Lorelei and Cody, Shawn and Dusty headed to the arena to talk to Stephanie. Stephanie tells them who it was that started the rumors and that she and Vince were in the process of deciding what actions to take against her. Shawn stated that he wanted a statement issued on stating that the rumors were not true and the culprit who started the rumors is being dealt with.

Stephanie issued the statement on the website right away. Stephanie and Vince decided to suspend Rosa without pay for 60 days. Shawn and Dusty headed back to the hotel to meet back up with Lorelei, Cody and Dustin. Once they were back at the hotel, the five of them headed to dinner.

"Lori, Cody. I think that it might be time for you both to reveal your off-screen relationship to everyone." Shawn stated.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, dad?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, I think that it might be the only way to get people off your back and to stop the rumors." Shawn answered.

"Why don't we wait it out another week and see where the on-screen relationship goes first." Lorelei responded.

"If that's what you want, then ok." Shawn stated.

The rest of that week went by rather quickly. Cody and Lorelei shared a few more on-screen kisses and Cody's loosing streak looked like it was about to end. Their on-screen relationship was growing quickly, and thus made them decided that it was ok for everyone to know that they were dating in real life as well as on-screen.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Flies

Time Flies

The next several weeks, Lorelei and Cody spent as much time together as possible. Cody's loosing streak was officially over and they couldn't have been happier. Everyone was busy preparing for Summerslam. It was going to be Lorelei's first Pay Per View event that she wasn't sitting in the arena or backstage, but in the ring and announcing the matches.

Lorelei and Cody decided to let the world know that they were dating in real life and on-screen, as their on-screen relationship was almost as serious as their real life one. Lorelei and Cody were happy that they didn't have to sneak around anymore. Cody had a surprise for Lorelei, but he was going to wait until Summerslam to give it to her.

Lorelei was busy working on her scripts and helping Stephanie in her office. Cody was busy working on making sure that his surprise for Lorelei would go off without a hitch. The week before Summerslam was a very busy week. Monday Night RAW was action packed and one of Lorelei's last live shows before heading to college in a few weeks.

"Cody, I hope you don't forget about me while I'm at college." Lorelei stated as they sat in Cody's hotel room waiting on her dad.

"How can I forget about the love of my life? I will visiting you as much as I possibly can. Plus we also have Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring Break and Summers to be together. Speaking of Thanksgiving, my parents would like for you and your family to join us in Louisville." Cody responded.

"Well you know you can count on me being there." Lorelei stated as there was a knock at the door.

Cody opened the door to find Shawn standing there. Shawn walked in the room and Lorelei grabbed her purse and the three of them headed to dinner. Once they were at the restaurant, a few fans recognized Cody and Shawn and of course they obliged to sign autographs and pose for pictures.

"Lori, since you will be leaving soon for UCONN, I thought it might be a good idea to get you everything you will need to stay in contact with Stephanie and Vince. You already have your cell phone, so I bought you the best laptop there is. It has everything you will need for school and work. Stephanie told me that she will be checking in with you once a day to get the daily work from you." Shawn told her.

"Thank you, dad." Lorelei responded.

"You're welcome. Well, I think I will pay the bill and head back to the hotel to get some sleep. I will see you both tomorrow at the arena." Shawn stated as he signed the credit card receipt.

Cody and Lorelei took a walk around the downtown Phoenix area where they were staying. Cody bought Lorelei and him some ice cream at a local ice cream shop. After eating their ice cream, Lorelei and Cody headed back to the hotel and to Cody's room.

"How about a movie?" Cody asked.

"Sounds good to me. It's still early for me." Lorelei stated looking at the clock.

"Good. I'm glad that I have my own room on this trip. Randy is so noisy and it's impossible to sleep when he's actually here." Cody stated.

"So am I. At least if I fall asleep here no one would ever know." Lorelei responded.

"True. Are you saying that you want to stay here with me?" Cody asked.

"I would love to share a room with you, but we can't just yet. Remember the deal we made at the beginning of the summer tour?" Lorelei answered.

"Yes I remember, but we can always get a room with two beds. And even if we can only get one bed, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Cody responded.

"I know. But I want the first time we spend the night together to be special. We don't have much longer to wait. I promise." Lorelei stated as she rested her head on Cody's shoulder.

After they finished watching the movie, Lorelei headed to her room for the night. She wanted to stay with Cody, but she knew that she needed to keep her part of the deal. Lorelei fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning after a quick breakfast with Shawn, Matt, Jeff, John and Cody. Lorelei headed over to the arena to meet with Stephanie and Vince. They were going to go over the schedule for that night's RAW and Summerslam that coming Sunday. Lorelei was waiting in front of Stephanie's office when Shane came walking up.

"Hi Uncle Shane!" Lorelei stated.

"Hey Kiddo! What are you doing here so early?" Shane asked with a hug.

"Waiting for Aunt Steph and Uncle Vince. We have a meeting about tonight's show as well as Summerslam on Sunday. Have you seen them?" Lorelei answered.

"No I haven't seen them since last night at dinner." Shane responded. "I'm sure they will be here soon. How's Cody and your parents? Is your step-mom going to be here on Sunday?"

"Ok. Everyone is doing good. They will be here later. I had breakfast with just about half the roster this morning. I think Becca will be here. I don't really know yet." Lorelei stated.

"Oh ok. Sounds good. Well I need to go run some errands. I'll see you later." Shane stated as he walked away.

"Ok. Bye Uncle Shane." Lorelei responded.

A few minutes later, Stephanie and Vince walked up. The three of them headed into Stephanie's office and proceeded to discuss that night's episode of RAW. It was going to be one of Lorelei's last scene's with Cody before Summerslam.

"So you and Cody's on screen relationship will progress even further tonight as we head into Summerslam. At Summerslam there will be a turn of events between you and Cody. Then next Monday will be your last appearance as ring announcer." Stephanie stated.

"Sounds good. I can't believe how fast this summer has gone by. And in just three weeks I will be starting my first year at UCONN. At least I get to be close to you guys all year round." Lorelei responded as she made her notes.

"That it has. And you know that you are always welcome at our home. Your Aunt Linda wouldn't have it any other way." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Uncle Vince." Lorelei responded.

After their meeting was over with, Lorelei had enough time to head back to the hotel for a shower and a quick lunch. Lorelei ordered a salad from room service just before getting in the shower. Her lunch arrived right after she got dressed. While she ate her lunch, she went over her script for that night.

Meanwhile down the hall Cody had just finished talking to Shawn about what was going to happen at Summerslam between him and Lorelei. Shawn was more than happy about the events that were going to happen. Cody decided to let a few others in on the events. He sent a mass text to John, Beth, Eve, Matt and Jeff. He then sent a text to his dad.

_**Hey dad. How's it going?**_

_Hi son. Things are good. You?_

_**Couldn't be happier. Are you in the hotel yet?**_

_Good. We just got in about an hour ago. What's up?_

_**I was wondering if I could talk to you alone and in person?**_

_Sure. What room are you in?_

_**332.**_

_Ok. I will be there in a few minutes._

A few minutes later Dusty was knocking on his son's hotel room door. Cody let his dad in and after a quick hug, the two men walked into the sitting room.

"What's on your mind, son?" Dusty asked.

"Lorelei." Cody answered.

"Naturally. Is everything ok between the two of you?" Dusty asked.

"Everything is perfect. I just had a long talk with Shawn and he is ok with what is going to happen on Sunday." Cody answered.

"What is going to happen on Sunday?" Dusty asked.

As Cody told him the plans for Sunday during Summerslam, Dusty just nodded his head. He was happy to see that Cody was so much in love with Lorelei and that she made him happy. After their conversation, Dusty told Cody to meet him in the lobby tomorrow morning after breakfast as he wanted to spend the day with his youngest son.

Later that night, RAW had just began and Lorelei took her place in the center of the ring. She waited patiently as Jerry and Michael finished their openings for the show. They did a recap of last Monday's events and started talking about the matches that were going to happen at Summerslam.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your general manager, Stephanie McMahon." Lorelei announced as Stephanie made her way out into the ring.

Stephanie made her speech and squashed any rumors that were going around about who was going against who at Summerslam. Once Stephanie was done speaking, Lorelei once again stood in the center of the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall. Bringing out the challenger, weighing 225 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy." Lorelei announced.

Jeff made his way out into the arena and did his entrance dance. Lorelei stood off to one side of the ring with the referee. Once Jeff was done, Lorelei got ready to announce his opponent.

"And now making his way into the ring, from San Antonio, Texas, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lorelei announced her father's entrance as his theme song started to play.

As the match went on, Lorelei made her way backstage to get ready for her first scene of the night with Cody. They took their positions in catering and waited for the director to call action.

"Action!" the director stated.

**"Hey baby!" Cody stated.**

**"Hey yourself." Lorelei responded as she hugged Cody.**

**"I can't wait for Summerslam!" Cody stated.**

**"Same here. I hope that you win the US title." Lorelei stated.**

**"Me too. It's the only other thing I want at the moment." Cody responded.**

**"Oh?" Lorelei asked.**

**"Yeah. Cause I already have you." Cody answered.**

**"That you do. But I need to get back out to the ring. I'll catch you later." Lorelei stated as she gave him a kiss.**

"Cut!" the director shouted. "That was great everyone. Be near Cody's dressing room in an hour for the next scene."

Lorelei headed back into the arena and announced the next few matches. While on a commercial break, Lorelei made her way back stage to do the next scene with Cody.

"Action!" the director stated.

**"You are so amazing out there!" Cody stated as he wrapped his arms around Lorelei.**

**"So are you! Are you ready for your match against Matt?" Lorelei asked.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be. I know this is just a preview of what is going to come on Sunday at Summerslam, but regardless I am ready." Cody answered.**

**"That's good to hear." Lorelei responded.**

**"And I can't wait until Summerslam!" Cody stated.**

**"Why is that?" Lorelei asked.**

**"It's a surprise!" Cody answered.**

**"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Lorelei responded.**

**"You'll just have to wait and see." Cody stated before kissing Lorelei.**

"Cut!" the director stated. "That's a wrap! See you on Sunday."

Lorelei stood in the ring and waited for her cue to announce the last match of the night.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and is a non-title match. Bringing out the challenger from Louisville, Kentucky, Cody Rhodes!" Lorelei announced as Cody made his way to the ring.

Cody acknowledged the crowd and winked at Lorelei who winked back.

"And now making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, your current US Champion, Matt Hardy!" Lorelei announced.

Lorelei sat near the announcers table as she watched Matt and Cody's match. The match didn't last long and Cody was announced as the winner of the match. After Cody showered and changed, Lorelei was sitting in his dressing room waiting for him. They headed out of the arena and to a late dinner as they did every week.


	8. Chapter 8: Summerslam & Surprises

Shopping, Summerslam and Surprises

The day after RAW, Cody had a quick breakfast with Lorelei and Shawn before heading off to meet with his dad. Dusty decided to take his youngest son over to his favorite part of Phoenix. The two men talked about Lorelei, Summerslam, touring and Cody's surprise for Lorelei.

"So do you have something already in mind for her?" Dusty asked.

"I know what she likes and I know what I want to get her, but I have to find it first." Cody answered.

"Well, why don't we head over there to that store and see if they have what you are looking for." Dusty suggested.

"Sounds good. Thanks dad." Cody stated.

They walked over to the store and Cody looked around. After about 15 minutes of searching, he found exactly what he was looking for. He asked the sales person for the item and once it was paid for, the sales person placed it in a black velvet box and wrapped it up for Cody.

After getting back to the hotel, Cody hid the box so that Lorelei wouldn't find it by accident. Then Cody, Dusty, Dustin, Lorelei and Shawn headed to dinner at a local Mexican restaurant. Cody couldn't wait for Sunday night!

The rest of the week went by rather quickly for Lorelei. Rebecca flew in on Wednesday with Cameron and Cheyenne. Lorelei was happy to see her step-mom, brother and sister. And they were happy to see her. That night everyone headed out for a huge family dinner.

The next day, Cody sent out a text message to his dad and brother, Shawn, Rebecca and John about the surprise on Sunday. Everyone was to be around the ring when it happened to show their support. John's job was to make sure that Lorelei didn't find out about the surprise before it happened.

Lorelei was very busy that week working with Stephanie for Summerslam. Due to Cody's surprise, Stephanie arranged it so that Lorelei would be in the ring getting ready to announce a match when everyone would walk out. Thankfully, the script that Lorelei had didn't say anything about the surprise.

Sunday rapidly approached. Everyone was at the arena in Phoenix by noon. The show was scheduled to start at 8pm. It was going to be a long day and night. Lorelei was in Shawn's dressing room with Rebecca rehearsing her lines for that night. Rebecca could tell that Lorelei was nervous as this was her first Pay Per View event.

"Lori. It's ok to be nervous. I'm sure your dad was at his first pay per view event." Rebecca told her step-daughter.

"I know. It's just that I feel like something is going to happen tonight and I don't know if it's a good thing or not." Lorelei stated.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I know that Cody is scheduled to go up against Matt for the US Title and I want him to win, but I just have a feeling like something else is going to happen tonight." Lorelei answered.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see." Rebecca responded.

Lorelei finished working on her lines and headed to wardrobe and then to hair and makeup. Before she knew it Summerslam was getting ready to start. Lorelei made her way out into the arena and took her place in the center of the ring. Lorelei announced every other match as Justin Roberts was also there announcing for Smackdown. About halfway through the event, Lorelei took center ring again.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and is for the United States Championship. Introducing first from Louisville, Kentucky, Cody Rhodes." Lorelei announced.

Cody made his way out into the crowded arena and into the ring. He looked lovingly at Lorelei as he took her microphone. Lorelei looked confused at Cody as this wasn't part of her script.

"I know that this isn't part of what was planned, but I can't wait any longer." Cody stated.

At that moment, Dusty and Dustin Rhodes made their way to ring side. Cody was about to speak again, when Shawn's theme music started and he and Rebecca made their way to ring side. Lorelei had made her way backstage after Cody started talking. John found her in catering.

"Hey Lori! What are you doing back here?" John asked.

"Getting some water and waiting for Cody to finish his speech out there." Lorelei answered.

"It looks like he's just about done. You'd better head out there." John stated as they walked to the gorilla position.

"Lorelei Michaels, Will you please join me in the ring?" Cody stated.

Lorelei looked over at John and he walked her out to the ring. Lorelei climbed into the ring and was handed another microphone. Cody walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. The crowd awed. No one but those around the ring, Stephanie, Vince and Cody knew what was about to happen.

"Lorelei, over the past few months we have grown closer to each other both professionally and personally. I couldn't have asked for a better summer." Cody stated as he walked over to Shawn, who handed him the black velvet box without anyone else seeing it.

"Cody, this has been the best summer. But as you know I am leaving for UCONN in a few short weeks." Lorelei stated.

"I know. And no matter what, I will always be there for you. I love you too much to let you go." Cody stated.

"And I love you too, Cody." Lorelei responded.

"Lorelei, Will you marry me?" Cody asked as he got down on one knee and opened the black box.

Lorelei looked completely in shock at the ring in the box and replayed the question over and over in her head. The arena was silent as they waited for Lorelei's response.

"Cody, I.. I.. Yes." Lorelei stammered.

"You will?" Cody asked making sure that heard her correctly.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Cody stood up and slid the ring on her finger and then pulled her in for a hug and a very passionate kiss. Both of their families joined them in the ring to congratulate the newly engaged couple. After their mini celebration, Cody proceeded with his match against Matt. Cody won the match and the US Title.

After the show was over, everyone headed out to celebrate. Lorelei couldn't believe that Cody had proposed to her in the ring in front of millions of people. But she couldn't have been happier. Shawn and Rebecca came over to her and Cody and congratulated them on the engagement. Lorelei couldn't believe that her parents knew about all along and didn't try to stop it.

Cody and Lorelei decided to have a long engagement so that she would be able to concentrate on her schooling and not have to worry about wedding plans and such. Lorelei was more than happy to have a long engagement.

Later that night after the party had come to an end, Lorelei and Cody headed back to the hotel. Lorelei lead Cody towards his room. They stopped in front of the door and kissed. Everyone who passed by just smiled and went on their way. Cody unlocked the door and led Lorelei into the room.

Cody and Lorelei continued to make out once they were in the room and the door was locked. Lorelei was happy that Summerslam was over, that she and Cody were engaged and that they were about to spend the their first night together. Cody was hoping that Lorelei was going to spend the night with him.

"I just want to be sure that this is what you want." Cody stated.

"Trust me. I've waited all summer for this night. And no one or nothing is going to ruin it for us." Lorelei stated as she kissed Cody's neck.

"Good." Cody mumbled.

Cody started kissing Lorelei's neck and in the process unzipping the back of her dress. Lorelei was slightly nervous, but knew that she wanted to be with Cody more than ever. As he continued to unzip her dress, Lorelei started to unbutton Cody's shirt and slid it off of him. She has seen him in barely nothing at all since he started with the WWE.

She ran her fingers over his soft skin as he slid her dress off of her body. Lorelei helped Cody undo his belt and Cody slid off his shoes and his pants. Both of them climbed into the bed in just their underwear. Lorelei climbed on top of Cody and started kissing his neck and chest. Cody reached behind Lorelei and unsnapped her bra. As he slowly peeled it from her body, Lorelei looked lovingly into his eyes.

He ran is fingers gently over her now exposed breasts. Lorelei shivered a little when he flicked his fingers over her nipples. Cody then rolled them over so that he was on top of Lorelei. He gently and slowly removed her panties and then removed his shorts. Cody leaned gently on top of Lorelei and kissed her deeply and passionately. Cody entered her slowly and gently so that she could get used to him being in her.

Lorelei moaned with pleasure as Cody entered her. His thrusts were slow at first and as she stretched, he moved a little faster. As soon as she was completely comfortable with him inside of her, he started to go faster and a little harder. Cody took his time making love to Lorelei so that they both enjoyed every minute of it. Lorelei arched her back as she came. Cody wanted to stop so that he could put something on, but the excitement of Lorelei's orgasm, stopped him from pulling out. As he came inside of her, Lorelei could feel him twitch.

After their love making session, Lorelei and Cody curled up in each other's arms and Lorelei was soon asleep. Cody loved the feeling of holding her in his arms as they laid in bed together. He couldn't wait until they were able to do this every night. Cody gently kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath & UCONN

Aftermath of Summerslam & UCONN

The next morning after both Lorelei and Cody showered, they headed to breakfast and then to the arena. It was Lorelei's last show as Lillian was returning the following week and Lorelei needed to head home and pack for her trip to UCONN. Cody and Lorelei walked hand in hand into the nearly empty arena. Stephanie and Shane were in Stephanie's office waiting for them.

"Lori, Cody! Thank you for coming in early. First congratulations on the engagement! Second, even though you won the title last night, we are going to give you two weeks off so that you can spend it with Lori and help her get to UCONN." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Aunt Stephanie!" Lorelei stated as she gave her a hug.

"Anything for family." Shane responded.

"So what is the plan for the show tonight?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, you will come into the ring with Cody and formally announce your engagement. Then you will announce that tonight will be your last night as ring announcer as Lillian will be back next week." Stephanie answered.

"Sounds good. What time does filming start?" Cody asked.

"3pm sharp." Shane answered.

"We will be here." Cody stated.

Cody and Lorelei soon left the arena and headed out to meet Dusty and Michelle for lunch. The two couples talked about Lorelei going to UCONN and when they were planning to have the wedding. Cody and Lorelei had decided to have a long engagement so that Lorelei could concentrate on school and work and not have to try and plan a wedding at the same time. Dusty was very proud of his son for putting the needs of his fiancée before anything else.

Later that day, Lorelei was getting ready to head out into the crowded arena with Cody to make their announcements. Lorelei was getting anxious and couldn't wait to make it known world wide that he was going to marry the man of her dreams. Cody's music started and the two of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW. We had a very exciting Summerslam event last night! But before the show gets underway, we have two announcements for the entire WWE Universe." Lorelei started off the night.

"That's right we do." Cody agreed. "Our first announcement is that last night during Summerslam, Lorelei and I became engaged."

The crowd was a mixtures of cheers and boo's. Lorelei just ignored the boo's.

"The second announcement is that tonight will be my last show as your in-ring announcer. The lovely and talented Lillian Garcia will return next week to resume her announcing duties. However this will not be the last you see of me. I will be back sooner than you think after I graduate from UCONN." Lorelei announced.

Cody then headed backstage to join Shawn and Dusty in catering. Shawn and Dusty had been good friends since they both started with the WWE. They both knew years ago that Cody and Lorelei would end up together, which is part of the reason why Shawn was more than happy to give his permission for Cody to marry his daughter.

After the show was over, Cody and Lorelei headed out to dinner alone for the first time in a week. It was the first time they had a real chance to talk about everything that is going on. Lorelei was looking forwards to starting college, but was going to hate being away from everyone. Cody on the other hand was worried about something else.

"Lori, about last night. What if.." Cody started to say.

"I won't know for at least a month. And if I am, we will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Lorelei responded.

"I know, but what if you are? What are we going to do? How are we going to tell our parents?" Cody asked.

"Like I said we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Plus I really don't think that I would be." Lorelei answered.

After dinner Cody and Lorelei headed back to the hotel and to Cody's room. After watching some TV, Lorelei fell asleep with her head resting on Cody's chest. Cody brushed some of her long hard out of her face and just watched her sleep.

The next day was going to be a long day of traveling and packing. Cody, Lorelei and Shawn arrived at the Phoenix airport around 9am. Their flight was scheduled to board at 10:50. There were a few people who recognized the trio and asked for autographs and pictures. Once they were on the plane, Lorelei was seated between her dad and her fiancé. Once the plane took off, Lorelei rested her head on Cody's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Shawn couldn't help but notice how much happier Lorelei was now that she was finally with Cody. He was happy that she was happy and so much in love with a great guy. Cody soon dozed off, but not before lacing his fingers with hers.

"Rebecca! We're home." Shawn shouted as they walked through the front door of Shawn's house.

"Thank God! I've been trying to call you all morning. I thought your flights didn't get in until tonight?" Rebecca responded as she gave everyone hugs.

"We were able to get on an earlier flight. Plus Lori has a lot of packing to do if she is going to make it to UCONN by next week." Shawn stated.

"True. I picked up boxes and garment bags for you, Lori. They are up in your room." Rebecca stated.

"Thanks Becca." Lorelei stated as she and Cody headed upstairs to start packing.

"I still can't believe that she is leaving for college already." Shawn commented as he unpacked his suitcase.

"Yeah. I know and before you know it Cameron and Cheyenne will be doing the exact same thing." Rebecca responded.

"Don't remind me." Shawn stated. "Before I forget, The Rhodes family invited all of us to Louisville for Thanksgiving. Lorelei is going to fly there for the holiday."

"That sounds like fun. I'll call Michelle later this week and tell her that we will be there." Rebecca responded. "Any word on a wedding date?"

"Ok. No not yet. They have time. Both want to wait until Lori graduates from UCONN, but we will see." Shawn answered.

"Ok. I give them a month apart before they start wanting to set the date for sooner rather than later." Rebecca commented.

Cody and Lorelei spent the rest of the week packing up her room. The took a break for dinner and that was about it. Lorelei decided to leave all the bedding at home as while staying in the dorms she will have a twin bed instead of a full. As the boxes got packed, Shawn and Cody took them downstairs. The day before she had to leave, Cody rented a truck and trailer. He was going to drive Lorelei to Connecticut.

"I still can't believe that you are heading off to college tomorrow." Shawn told his daughter.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Lorelei responded playing with her engagement ring.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" Shawn asked noticing her playing with her ring.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that I want to take classes through the summer as well as the rest of the year so that I can graduate earlier than originally planned." Lorelei answered. "I also want to be able to set a date for the wedding."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind on that." Shawn responded.

"I have. I've also been thinking about the type of wedding I would like. I haven't said anything to Cody yet, so I'm sure we will come to an agreement on the type of wedding." Lorelei stated.

"Sounds good. And I'm sure that if you play your cards right, your Uncle just might foot the bill for some of it." Shawn stated.

"Which Uncle?" Lorelei asked.

"Vince of course. He has been known to pay for weddings if you are on his good side." Shawn answered.

"That would be nice." Lorelei stated as Cody came out to the porch.

"What would be nice?" Cody asked.

"If Uncle Vince helps pay for the wedding." Lorelei answered.

"That would be nice." Cody stated just before yawning.

"Well I think we all should get to bed. We have a long few days ahead of us." Lorelei stated.

"I agree. Night you two." Shawn stated as he got up and went inside.

"I think I am going to head upstairs and get a shower before bed." Cody stated.

"I will be in my room watching TV if you would like to join me after your shower." Lorelei stated.

"Sounds good." Cody responded.

Cody headed upstairs and took his shower while Lorelei locked up the house and went to her room. She was flipping through the channels when Cody came into her room. He joined her on the bed and they watched a few shows. Lorelei felt so comfortable in Cody's arms that she fell asleep watching TV.

The next morning, everyone was up very early to see Lorelei and Cody off. It was around 5am when Cody and Lorelei hit the road. They had a few stops planned where they would be able to spend the night and visit with friends. Their first stop would in St. Louis at Randy's house. John would also be there as he was filming a movie in St. Louis.

They arrived into St. Louis around dinner time. Lorelei called Randy and John as soon as they got into St Louis. Randy gave them the directions to his house. About 30 minutes later they were pulling up to Randy's house. After getting out of the truck and stretching, Randy and John came bouncing out of the house and nearly tackled Lorelei.

The four of them then headed to a local pizza place that had live music and an arcade. Lorelei called her parents to let them know that they made it to St. Louis and were going to stay the night at Randy's house before hitting the road again tomorrow. Shawn was happy to hear that they made it safely.

"So when are you two going to get married?" John asked in between bites of pizza.

"After I graduate from UCONN. Which will be in about 2 years instead of 3 years." Lorelei answered. "That should give us enough time to pick a date and plan the wedding."

"That it would. So how are you graduating in 2 years instead of 3 years?" Cody responded.

"I will be going to school all year plus the summer semester as well. It was the only way to get done faster." Lorelei stated.

"Sounds good." Randy responded.

After they ate pizza and played around in the arcade, the four of them headed back to Randy's house to crash for the night. Lorelei and Cody took the downstairs guest room as the upstairs one was occupied by John. Lorelei and Cody had to hit the road by 7am to make it to his parents house before dinner time.

7am rolled around all too quickly for everyone. John and Randy got up with them and said their goodbye's to Lorelei and Cody. John and Randy would see Cody again in two weeks, but who knows when they would be able to see Lorelei again.


	10. Chapter 10: Hello's and Goodbye's

Hello's and Goodbye's

The rest of their drive to Connecticut was fairly uneventful. They stopped in Louisville to see Cody's family, Cameron to see Jeff and Matt and then finally to Greenwich to see Stephanie and the rest of the McMahon and Levesque family. After spending a day with the McMahon family, Cody and Lorelei headed to UCONN.

"I can't believe that come Monday morning I will officially be a college student." Lorelei stated as they walked through the campus trying to find the admissions office.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to tell you that I've decided to rent a place not far from here, so if you can see if you can live off campus." Cody stated.

"You did? You didn't have to do that." Lorelei stated hugging him.

"Yes I did. And I wanted to. I don't want to be away from you for that long. I love you too much." Cody responded.

"I love you too." Lorelei stated as they approached the admissions office.

"May I help you?" an older lady asked from behind the counter.

"My name is Lorelei Michaels and I am here for registration for my freshman year." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Let me find you in here. Ok there we go. Sports business major with a minor in Sports Law. Sounds like you will be quite busy around here. Here is your class schedule and list of books and supplies that you will need. Now it tells me that you will be staying on campus in the dorms. Is that still your plan?" the lady responded.

"Actually, I was wondering if it was possible for me to live off campus with my fiancé?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure is. We will issue a refund to a Shawn Michaels for the cost of the room and board. So you might want to let him know that he should be receiving a refund check within 5-7 business days." the lady answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Lorelei stated.

Lorelei and Cody then headed to the campus bookstore to find out how much all her books and supplies were going to cost. After gathering everything she needed for her entire time at school, they headed to the cashier. The girl at the cashier had to look up her information in the school system before she could ring her up. Her dad had given her more than enough money to get the books and everything she needed, plus she had saved nearly everything she had earned over the summer.

"Are you taking all these classes this semester?" the girl asked.

"No I am getting everything I need for my entire time here." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. That is a lot of stuff to carry and keep track of." the girl stated.

"That's ok. I would rather have everything now then run the risk of not being able to get something that I need when I need it." Lorelei responded.

"Ok. So your total is $2782.90." the girl stated.

Lorelei handed the girl the cash that Shawn had given her and her and Cody carried all the books to the truck. Cody then drove to the house that he was renting for him and Lorelei. On the drive to the house, which wasn't that far, Lorelei called her dad to tell him about the refund check and why he was receiving the refund. Cody pulled up to a simple rambler style house.

After hauling all of her school stuff into the house, Lorelei walked through the house, which was already furnished. She quickly found the master bedroom. She walked around the rather large room finding where things were. Most of Cody's stuff was already in the closet and bathroom. She walked over to the bed and noticed a note card laying in the center of the bed.

"_Lorelei and Cody,_

_Welcome to your new home. Thank you for letting us help you establish the house and we hope that you like it. Lori, we wish you the best at UCONN and hope to see you on the weekends. _

_All our love,_

_Uncle Vince, Aunt Linda, Uncle Shane, Aunt Stephanie, Uncle Paul, and Aurora"_

Lorelei just smiled as she read the note. The McMahon's and Levesque's were only about a 45 minute drive from UCONN. And she couldn't wait to spend more time with them. Lorelei made a quick call to Vince and Linda to thank them for everything. She also called Stephanie and Paul and thanked them as well.

Lorelei continued walking through the house while Cody was on the phone with his parents giving them the new address. Lorelei called her dad back and did the same. After unloading the truck and trailer, Cody and Lorelei headed to the grocery store to stock up the house. After such a long busy day, both Lorelei and Cody were exhausted. They decided to explore the town and look for something quick to eat.

Their first weekend in Connecticut was spent unpacking Lorelei's stuff and getting the house organized. Sunday night was the first night that Cody and Lorelei were going to eat at home. While Lorelei was in the spare bedroom, Cody decided to surprise her by making a special dinner.

"Lori, dinner is ready." Cody called down the hallway.

"Ok. Be there in a minute." Lorelei responded.

Lorelei quickly finished putting her clothes away and headed towards the dinning room, thinking that Cody just heated up something quick and easy. But to her surprise, the dinning room table was set and two candles were glowing. Lorelei then walked into the kitchen and watched as Cody finished putting the food on their plates.

"You cooked dinner?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. Did you think I couldn't cook?" Cody answered.

"No. I just thought that you were heating up something quick. But I like this a lot better." Lorelei stated as she gave Cody a kiss on the cheek.

Cody and Lorelei sat down to a wonderful dinner of grilled Tilapia, green beans and rice. Lorelei couldn't have been happier at that very moment. After dinner, Lorelei helped with the dishes and then headed back to unpacking. It was nearing on 8pm when they were finally done putting everything away.

Lorelei pulled out her class schedule for the first day and noticed that her first class wasn't until 10am. Out of all the stuff she bought, she had forgotten to buy a backpack, more paper for her empty binder and dividers.

"Cody. I know its getting late, but since I don't have class until 10am, can we head to a store. I still need paper, a backpack and dividers." Lorelei asked.

"Sure. I could use some small items myself." Cody answered.

After their shopping trip, Cody and Lorelei headed home so that she could get all her stuff ready for tomorrow's classes. After getting her backpack ready and put it by the front door, Lorelei and Cody curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Lorelei still exhausted from the trip to UCONN, fell asleep about 20 minutes into the movie. Cody lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He then curled up with her and was soon asleep himself.

The next morning, Cody and Lorelei had a quick breakfast before their showers. Cody had made some plans with Paul for while Lorelei was at school. After dropping Lorelei off at the campus, Cody drove the 45 minutes to Greenwich to pick up Paul. After saying hi to Stephanie and Aurora, Cody and Paul left to go take care of some stuff.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Paul asked.

"I want to get her something that is easy to care for, nothing too high tech, and something that will last her a while." Cody stated.

"Ok. I know exactly where to go. Turn left up here." Paul stated.

Cody followed Paul's directions until they reached a Dodge dealership. Cody and Paul talked to a sales person and told them want they were looking for. The sales person showed them three different vehicles. A small sedan, a truck and a Durango. Cody didn't like the sedan and Paul was against the truck. Cody told the sales person that he wanted the Durango.

"Ok, let's head inside and we can get the paperwork started for you." the sales person stated.

"Sounds good. I would like to know the final price of the car, please." Cody stated.

"No problem sir. The final price on the Durango is going to be $14,359." the sales person stated.

"Do you accept cash?" Cody asked.

"Let me check with my supervisor." the sales person stated.

"Sure. No problem." Cody stated.

"Are you going to pay for the car in full in cash?" Paul asked.

"Sure why not?" Cody stated.

"Wow. How did you get that much cash so fast?" Paul asked.

"Saved a lot of money from the time I began with WWE." Cody answered as the sales man came back into the room.

"Sir, we do accept cash. When are you planning on delivering the cash?" the sales person asked.

"This afternoon." Cody answered.

"Ok. Let's get the paperwork out of the way and while our techs are making sure that everything is ok with the vehicle and it gets a new car wash, you can secure the cash payment. Now how much are you going to be putting down, Mr. Rhodes?" the sales person asked.

"All of it." Cody answered.

"You want to buy the car in cash for the full amount?" the sales person asked.

"Yes. And can we please stop with the million and one questions." Cody answered.

After signing all the papers, Cody and Paul headed to the bank and Cody was able to withdraw the money for the car. After paying for Lorelei's new car, Cody and Paul returned the truck to the rental place and Cody dropped Paul off at his house. Cody then made the 45 minute drive back to Storrs. He called Lorelei and asked if there was a way she could get a ride home as he was stuck in traffic.

Lorelei told him that there was a shuttle that could drop her off at home. Cody went ahead and drove the rest of the way home and parked the car in the garage so Lorelei wouldn't see it. Cody then took a shower and waited until Lorelei got home. Just as he stepped out of the shower, Lorelei walked into their room.

"I thought you were stuck in traffic?" Lorelei asked.

"I was. I just got in about 10 minutes ago and jumped in the shower real quick before you got home." Cody answered.

"Oh ok." Lorelei stated as she plopped down on the bed.

"How was your first day?" Cody asked as he got dressed.

"It was busy and full of information." Lorelei stated.

"Ok. I have a surprise for you, for later. I know that you probably have homework to do. So I will let you get your work done. I am going to take a shuttle into town. I should be back before dinner." Cody stated.

"Ok. Be careful." Lorelei stated as she rummaged through her backpack to find her list of assignments.

After Lorelei completed all of her assignments and did the reading she was supposed to do, she walked into the kitchen and noticed that it was nearing 5pm. As she looked through the kitchen to find something to make for her and Cody for dinner, she heard a car pull up. She looked out the kitchen window and saw a Dodge Neon parked in their driveway. A few minutes later, Cody walked through the door.

"Hey babe. Did you finish your homework?" Cody asked.

"Yup. Who's car is that?" Lorelei answered.

"Mine. Mom and Dad had my car shipped here from Louisville and I had to go pick it up." Cody responded.

"Oh, ok. What do you want for dinner?" Lorelei asked.

"Whatever is easy." Cody answered.

"Ok." Lorelei responded as she pulled out some food and started cooking.

After dinner and the dishes were done. Cody put his hands over Lorelei's eyes and lead her to the garage. He opened the garage door to let the sunlight in. After he had Lorelei in the right spot he removed his hand from her eyes and told her to open them. She just about jumped into his arms when she saw her new car sitting in the garage. Lorelei hugged and kissed Cody and thanked him for the car. After taking the Durango out for a spin. They headed home so that Lorelei could do some studying and prepare for the next day.

At the end of her first week of school, Lorelei had to say goodbye to Cody. He had to return to work, but would be home in 2 weeks for a few days. Lorelei decided that since they had to drive to Greenwich to the airport, she would spend the weekend with Linda. Lorelei said her goodbyes, before Vince took everyone to the airport. It was going to be a long 2 weeks according to Lorelei.


	11. Chapter 11:School, Work & Family

School, Work and Family

While Cody was gone, Lorelei continued to go to her classes, but also started to write for the WWE creative team, creating storylines. Lorelei was in full control over the storylines for 3 wrestlers at a time. Stephanie needed her to write the weeks script and email it to her by the end of the week so that the stars had enough time to read it and learn it.

While writing the storylines and going to classes, Lorelei found very little time to sit around and think about Cody not being there. At the end of the two weeks, Cody returned home a night earlier than planned. Lorelei was happy to have him home again. And he was happy to be home, even if it was only for a few days.

Cody's schedule stayed pretty much the same over the next few months, except for November. The day before Halloween Cody had to leave for the road again. This time he would be gone until the Friday before Thanksgiving. Cody and Lorelei had already prepared themselves for the trip to Louisville. At first they were going to drive down, but at the last minute decided to fly down and rent a car.

Lorelei spent the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving maintaining the house and sending Stephanie scripts for storylines as well as homework and midterms. Lorelei had no problems passing her midterms and even faxed copies of all her tests to Rebecca to show her dad, brother and sister. She talked on a weekly basis to her dad who was also on the road with Cody. So she couldn't talk to one without talking to the other and Cody called her every night.

Finally the Friday before Thanksgiving had arrived. Lorelei attended all her classes and was done for the next week. She had all their stuff packed and ready to go for Sunday. Cody came home late that night and was really glad to be home and in Lorelei's arms again. After their little celebration, Lorelei and Cody laid in each others arms and fell asleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lorelei stated when Cody finally emerged from their bedroom.

"Morning. It's so good to be home." Cody stated.

"That it is. So what do you say we take a drive up to Greenwich today and stay the night there so that we don't have to leave so early tomorrow morning?" Lorelei asked.

"Sounds good. We should make sure it's ok with whomever we're staying with first." Cody stated as he grabbed a cup of coffee and some cereal.

"Aunt Linda suggested we come up. It just all depends on if you want to stay with them or with Aunt Steph and Uncle Paul. I have spent nearly every weekend with Aunt Linda and I would love to see my god sister and Steph and Paul, too." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Cody responded.

"Good. I'll go call Aunt Linda and Aunt Steph." Lorelei stated as she put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed to their room.

After talking to Stephanie and Linda and setting up where they would be staying for the night and making sure it was ok to leave her car there, Lorelei and Cody loaded up the car and got ready to drive to Greenwich. About an hour later, Lorelei and Cody pulled up to Stephanie and Paul's house. Aurora greeted them at the door with big hugs. Lorelei treated Aurora just like her own sister and Aurora adored Lorelei.

After moving Aurora's car seat into Lorelei's car and spending part of the afternoon playing and hanging out, everyone climbed into Lorelei's car and headed to the McMahon Estate for a family dinner. Linda and Vince welcomed everyone with hugs and handshakes. Shane was there with his wife Marissa and their two boys.

After enjoying a wonderful family dinner, they sat around and played games until it was time for Aurora to go to bed. Lorelei, Cody, Stephanie, Paul and Aurora headed back to Stephanie's house for the night. Lorelei and Cody didn't stay up much later as they had a long day of traveling the next day.

The flight from Greenwich to Louisville was uneventful and Lorelei slept the whole way there. Cody read and looked at his work calendar. He knew that they had agreed to hold off on picking a wedding date, but if they were going to slowly get the wedding plans going, they should at least pick a date.

"I am so glad to be off that plane." Lorelei stated as they walked through the terminal.

"Yeah. I'm so used to flying that it doesn't phase me anymore." Cody responded.

"Lucky you." Lorelei said as they made their way to the baggage claim.

"I can't wait to get mom and dad's. I hope that Dustin and the kids will be there. I really want you to meet my niece and nephew." Cody stated as they waited for their luggage.

"I can't wait. This is going to be a really big family gathering isn't it?" Lorelei responded.

"Yup. My entire family, your parents, brother and sister and us. I want to say there will be at least 20 people there." Cody stated.

"That is a lot of people to cook for." Lorelei stated.

"Yeah, but my mom is more than happy to do it. Especially since you and your family will be joining us for the first of many family gatherings." Cody responded. "Speaking of which, I don't want to push it, but I think that if we want to slowly start planning the wedding, we should pick a date."

"I agree. Any suggestions?" Lorelei asked.

"I've always wanted a fall wedding. How about you?" Cody answered.

"I like the sound of that. How about in October?" Lorelei suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but when in October?" Cody asked.

"Hmm. How about October 10th 2009?" Lorelei suggested as she looked at her phone's calendar.

"Sounds like the perfect date to me." Cody responded as he pulled their luggage off of the turnabout.

Lorelei and Cody then headed over to get their rental car. After locating their car and loading the luggage into the car, Cody and Lorelei started their drive to Cody's parents house. The drive took about 30 minutes and when they reached the house there were already 4 other cars there. One was Dusty's, one was Michelle's, and one was Dustin's but Cody didn't know the other car.

Cody parked the car and they walked up to the house. Cody opened the front door and no one was to be found. Cody decided to call out to his parents.

"We're here. Is anyone home?" Cody shouted from the entry way.

"Uncle Cody!" shouted Zack.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" Cody asked as he pick up his nephew. "Where is Grandma and Grandpa hiding?"

"Good. They are in the family room with daddy and some other people." Zach answered.

"Ok. Where is your little sister?" Cody asked.

"Taking a nap. She was miss cranky pants, so Grammy made her take a nap." Zack answered. "Who is she?"

"This is Lorelei. She is my fiancé." Cody answered.

"What is a fi.. fi.. What is that?" Zack asked.

"It means that she and I are going to get married one day very soon." Cody answered.

"Oh ok." Zack stated as Cody put him down.

Lorelei and Cody followed Zack into the family room where everyone was visiting. Dusty and Michelle welcomed Cody and Lorelei with hugs. Dustin hugged Lorelei and patted Cody on the back. The other people in the room were friends of Dusty and Michelle. Cody introduced Lorelei to them. After the company left, Dusty suggested that they go out for dinner as it was getting late.

On the drive to the restaurant, Lorelei called her dad to let him know that they were in Louisville. Shawn, Rebecca and the kids would be there Tuesday evening. As much as Michelle and Dusty wanted Cody and Lorelei to stay at the house, Cody insisted that they stay at a nearby hotel. His parents learned years ago not to argue with Cody when he had his mind set.

Lorelei practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. With her midterms last week, Lorelei studied day in and day out with very little sleep and she was now making up for it. Cody joined her in bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you!" Cody whispered.

"I love you too." Lorelei responded.

"I can't wait for Thursday! But tomorrow is our day alone. I want to show you as much of Louisville as possible." Cody stated.

"Sounds good. Sleep good too." Lorelei responded with a yawn.

"I can agree to that." Cody stated.

The next morning after grabbing a quick bite to eat, Cody and Lorelei headed out to tour the city. Cody showed her where he grew up and the schools he went to and all the historical landmarks that he could remember. By the time they got back to the hotel, it was nearing dinnertime. Cody and Lorelei took quick showers and headed across the street to an Italian restaurant.

While they were waiting for a table, several people recognized Cody and Lorelei and asked for autographs and pictures. The couple signed autographs and posed for pictures with the fans. A few of Lorelei's classmates recognized her from her summer on RAW, but they never made a big fuss about it.

The next day the rest of Lorelei's family arrived into Louisville. Everyone got together that Thursday evening for Thanksgiving dinner. It was the first time since August that Lorelei got to see her parents and siblings. Lorelei and Cody were happy that both families got along and could come together even before the wedding.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Cody asked as everyone quieted down.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

"Lorelei and I have an announcement." Cody started to say. "We have picked a date for the wedding."

"You have? When?" Michelle asked.

"October 10, 2009." Cody answered.

"It's a few months after I graduate from UCONN." Lorelei stated.

"Well now the wedding plans can begin." Rebecca stated as she and Michelle started talking about everything that needed to be done for the wedding.

"I would also like for Cameron to be our ring barer and Cheyenne and Aurora to be the flower girls." Lorelei stated.

As everyone talked about the wedding and Thanksgiving, Cody and Lorelei shared a quick kiss. After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Cody and Lorelei headed to their hotel room to spend some much wanted alone time together. Lorelei changed into something a lot more comfy while Cody found a movie to watch.

"Find anything good?" Lorelei asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Uh.. ye.. Wow! You look amazing!" Cody stated as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated with a smile.

Cody pulled Lorelei closer to him and they continued to make out. Before long, Cody lead her to the bed and climbed on top of her. As the continued to passionately make out, Cody slid the straps of her top off of her shoulders and started kissing her neck and shoulder. Lorelei reached down and pulled Cody's shirt up. He stopped kissing her long enough to remove his shirt.

Lorelei ran her hands up and down his back and was careful not to scratch him with her nails. Neither one could take the suspense anymore. Cody helped Lorelei out of her top and shorts. Cody stood up and turned off the light and got undressed. He climbed back on top of Lorelei and slowly entered her. Lorelei moaned with intense pleasure as Cody went faster and faster. Both climaxed at the exact same time and Cody collapsed on the bed next to Lorelei. Cody wrapped his arms around her and they were both soon asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

Christmas

After Lorelei and Cody arrived back in Connecticut, Cody had two days before having to go back to work. This time he would be gone for 3 weeks then home for 2 weeks. Since Vince paid for the employees travel to and from home, Lorelei suggested that he tell Vince to fly him to San Antonio and she would fly in the day before.

After Cody left for the road, Lorelei's classes resumed. She had a total of 7 weeks left in the semester and she would be one step closer to her degree and to graduating early. One night while Lorelei was studying for an exam, her cell phone rang.

_I'm all grown up now, and I've listened and learned  
A True Star and I'm finally gettin my turn…_

"Hello?" Lorelei answered her phone.

"Lori, it's Stephanie. I have a task for you. Do you feel up to it?" Stephanie asked.

"Hey Aunt Stephanie. Sure. What's up?" Lorelei answered.

"I need three storylines by Thursday. I need one that will last 3 weeks for Randy Orton, one that will last 2 months for Matt Hardy and one that will last 6 weeks for MVP." Stephanie told her.

"What kind of storylines are you looking for? Career, backstage, romantic?" Lorelei asked as she wrote everything down.

"Randy's should be backstage. Matt's can be whatever, and MVP's needs to be career." Stephanie told her.

"Sounds like fun for me. I will get right on it. Can I email them to you as soon as they are done?" Lorelei asked.

"That would be great. Send it to my work email. Do you still have it?" Stephanie answered.

"Yes." Lorelei responded.

"Great. I can't wait to see what you come up with. I've gotta go deal with Aurora. Talk to you again soon." Stephanie told her.

After they hung up, Lorelei pulled out her laptop and opened a new word document. She starred at the blank page and thought about which one would be easiest to write first. She thought that the shortest storyline would be the easiest.

Lorelei started writing Randy's storyline and before she knew it she had enough dialogue and stuff for a storyline that would last longer than 2 weeks. But she went with what she had. She had Randy's character turning a slight heel by turning his back on his friends and co-workers. After finishing the storyline, she emailed it to Stephanie.

Lorelei went on to work on MVP's storyline. Since his had to do with his career, Lorelei decided to have him compete against anyone and everyone to see if he could advance to be the number one contender for the US Championship against Shelton Benjamin. Lorelei was full of ideas for MVP's dialogue and actions. It took her nearly an hour to complete MVP's storyline and once it was done she emailed it to Stephanie.

Lorelei took a break to get something to eat. While she ate dinner she tried to think of a good storyline to put Matt in. He was a little harder to do as his character was very hard headed and stubborn. Lorelei decided to watch some TV for a little while, hoping to get some idea's from any of the shows she watched.

After watching a few shows, Lorelei had an idea for a romantic storyline for Matt. But because it was a romantic storyline, she wanted to make sure that Matt was ok with it first. So she pulled out her phone and looked up his phone number.

"Hello?" Matt answered his phone.

"Hey stranger! It's Lori." Lorelei responded.

"Hey! How's my favorite college girl?" Matt asked.

"Doing alright. I am faced with a task and I have some idea's but I wanted your input on it. Just promise me that you won't say anything to Stephanie about it though." Lorelei answered.

"No worries. So what's up?" Matt asked.

"I am trying to write a romantic interest storyline for a superstar. But I don't know who to pair them up with. Any suggestions on who I can use?" Lorelei asked.

"Hmm. Well if it were for me, I would choose Maria or Melina." Matt answered.

"Ok. I think you just solved my problem. So when are you and that brother of yours going to come visit us?" Lorelei responded.

"Hopefully sometime soon. I know that everyone in the WWE are very busy this time of year. What are you and Cody doing for Christmas?" Matt asked.

"We are planning to spend some of the holiday in San Antonio with my dad and family." Lorelei answered. "But we are scheduled to head back this way before New Years."

"Well why don't I talk to Jeff and see about coming up there for New Years. And you talk to Cody too." Matt responded.

"Sounds good. Well I need to write that storyline. Thanks for the help Matt. Miss ya." Lorelei stated.

"No problem. Miss ya too." Matt stated as they hung up.

Lorelei quickly wrote the romantic storyline that would link Matt to Maria. After she was done writing the storyline she went ahead and sent it to Stephanie. Then she texted Cody about Matt and Jeff coming up for New Years.

_**Hey sexy. How's the road?**_

_Hey babes. Going good. How's school?_

_**Good. Busy as usual. Getting ready for finals in January.**_

_Sounds good. _

_**I talked to Matt a little while ago. And I was wondering what you thought about him and Jeff coming up here for New Years?**_

_Sounds like a party waiting to happen. LOL. Sounds like fun. When do we get back from your dad's?_

_**Cool. I will let him know. 2 days after Christmas.**_

_Sounds good. I will call you later. I have a training session with a WWE trainer. Love you and miss you._

_**Ok. Love you and miss you too. XOXO**_

_XOXO_

After texting Cody, Lorelei cleaned the kitchen and took a shower. By the time she was done, it was nearing 10pm. RAW was on the west coast, so she knew that Matt and Jeff would still be up. She pulled out her phone and searched for Jeff's number first.

_**Hey Jeffy! Whatcha up to?**_

_Hey Lori! Hanging out at the hotel alone. What's up?_

_**Getting ready for bed. Missing Cody as usual. Speaking of him, I talked to him a little while ago and he is cool with you and Matt coming up here for New Years.**_

_Cool. It will be good to see you again._

_**Same here. Well I need to text Matt and let him know. TTYL.**_

_Ok. TTYL._

After talking to both Matt and Jeff about New Years, Lorelei got ready for bed. Within the hour, Cody had called to tell her he missed her and loved her. His constant touring and her being in school full time couldn't have happened at a better time.

Over the three weeks that Cody was gone, Lorelei took care of the house, went to school and worked on various projects for Stephanie. Stephanie loved the storylines that Lorelei came up with. She had even received emails and texts from Randy, MVP and Matt regarding the storylines.

The week of Christmas came rather quickly. Lorelei arranged for one of their neighbors to watch the house for them. Lorelei headed up to Greenwich to catch her flight to San Antonio. As she promised Cody, she arrived at her parents house the day before he did. Lorelei had shipped all the Christmas gifts the previous week so that it was one less thing she had to remember and worry about.

"Lori, it is so good to have you home. Even if it's only for a week." Rebecca stated.

"Thanks, Becca. It's good to be home again." Lorelei responded.

"How is school going?" Rebecca asked.

"It's going good. I have finals in January and then the first week in February will start my second semester." Lorelei answered.

"Time is sure flying by. Cameron and Cheyenne are so excited that you and Cody are coming home for Christmas." Rebecca responded. "I fixed up your old room for you and Cody to stay in if you want."

"What about dad? Won't he be a little, oh I don't know, paranoid about me and Cody being in the same room together?" Lorelei asked.

"I already had a long talk with him. And after making my points very well known, he gave up and realized that you two live together, you're an adult and that over Thanksgiving you shared a hotel room. So I don't think there will be an problems." Rebecca answered.

"Thank you, Becca." Lorelei responded as they pulled up to the house.

Cameron and Cheyenne were sitting on the porch with Rebecca's mother, Mary, waiting for them to get home. As soon as they saw their older sister, they bolted off of the porch and literally tackled Lorelei. Lorelei hugged her brother and sister. After getting her bags out of the car, she walked up to the porch and gave Mary a hug.

The next day, Rebecca, Lorelei and Cheyenne were in the kitchen making Christmas cookies and lots of other goodies for that night. Cody and Shawn were arriving together from Los Angeles and would be there just in time for the Christmas party. Cameron and Mary were making sure the house was clean and the decorations were up.

Lorelei and Cheyenne were in the kitchen making some of Cody's favorite appetizers for the party as a surprise. Rebecca, Cameron and Mary had to run to the store in town for some last minute items that she forgot to get. Lorelei and Cheyenne had the stereo up loud and they were singing along to Christmas songs, so they didn't hear Shawn and Cody come in the house. Both men stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Lorelei and Cheyenne sing and cook at the same time. It wasn't until Cheyenne started giggling that Lorelei started to wonder.

"What's so funny, Chy?" Lorelei asked her sister.

"Daddy." Chy answered.

"Daddy isn't home yet." Lorelei responded.

"Daddy is trying not to laugh at us." Chy stated as Lorelei turned around to see her dad and Cody standing there trying not to laugh.

"Cody!" Lorelei shouted as she walked over to her fiancé. "Dad. When did you get in? And how long have you been standing there?"

"Hey baby girl!" Cody stated as he have her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Lori. Long enough to witness you and your sister singing and dancing to Frosty the Snowman." Shawn answered as he hugged Lorelei.

"Great. That doesn't leave this room." Lorelei stated as she was finally able to wrap her arms around Cody.

"Where can I put these bags?" Cody whispered to Lorelei.

"My old room." Lorelei whispered back.

"So where is Rebecca, Cameron and Mary?" Shawn asked.

"They had to run to town for something. And I offered to keep Chy home with me so that she would help me make some appetizers for tonight." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Well I am going to go get a shower before they get back." Shawn stated as he headed upstairs.

Cody took his bags to Lorelei's old room while Shawn was in the shower. Lorelei and Cheyenne finished up the appetizers just as Rebecca's car pulled up. Cheyenne ran outside to tell her mom that Shawn and Cody were home.

"When did your dad get in?" Rebecca asked.

"About 30 minutes ago. He went up to take a shower before you got home." Lorelei answered as she helped unload the car. "What else do we need to make for the party tonight?"

"Did you finish what you wanted to make?" Rebecca asked.

"We still need a lot more appetizers and drinks. The caterer's will be here around 5 to set up for the main course."

"Yes. Chy and I made Cody's surprise." Lorelei answered. "Well I can help with whatever needs to be done."

"Sounds good. Let's get cooking." Rebecca stated.

After getting everything into the house, Shawn finally came downstairs and greeted his wife, son and mother-in-law. Cody took a quick shower and then joined everyone in the kitchen. Mary took Cameron and Cheyenne into the living room to help wrap the mini presents for the guests that night. Cody, Lorelei, Shawn and Rebecca set up a system so that everyone was in charge of doing one thing.

About an hour before the party started, everything was finally done and ready to go. Lorelei and Rebecca took showers and got dressed. Cody changed into something dressy but casual. Lorelei came down the stairs dressed in a black dress with a dark and light blue trim and heels to boot. Cody thought she was the most beautiful person in the world.

The party was a blast. Shawn and Rebecca announced Lorelei and Cody's engagement to all their friends at the party. Everyone congratulated the couple. After the party ended and everyone changed into regular clothes, they started cleaning up the house and taking trash out and putting the leftover food away. Cody and Lorelei finally got to bed around 2am and both were asleep within minutes.

Christmas morning was a blast. Cheyenne and Cameron came in and woke up Lorelei and Cody before they even woke up their parents. Lorelei and Cody decided to start on breakfast and coffee while Cameron and Cheyenne woke up their mom and dad. Everyone ate breakfast before opening presents. Shawn couldn't have asked for a better Christmas, then to spend it with Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Lorelei and for the first time, Cody.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Year & A Surprise

A New Year And A Surprise

After Christmas Lorelei and Cody headed back to Connecticut to prepare for New Years. Matt and Jeff Hardy were going to spending a few days with them to ring in the new year. Lorelei and Cody prepared the spare bedrooms and the guest bathroom for their arrival. Matt and Jeff arrived early in the morning on the December 30th.

Stephanie, Paul, Aurora, Vince, Linda, and Shane all came down to Cody and Lorelei's house for New Year's Eve. Matt and Jeff both made food that you would normally only find in the south. Lorelei made some foods that her dad and Rebecca had taught her how to make. Cody cooked the main course for dinner that night. Vince and Linda brought a large salad, Stephanie and Paul brought a winter fruit salad and Shane brought all the drinks.

After ringing in the New Year, Matt and Jeff headed back to Cameron before having to leave for the road again. Lorelei got ready to go back to school and for finals. Cody had to leave a few days after New Years and would be gone for 6 weeks. Lorelei was not looking forwards to Cody being gone for so long, but she would be very busy with finals and starting the new semester.

Over the next several weeks, Lorelei was consumed with school work and telecommuting with Stephanie for RAW. Lorelei had completed all her finals and passed them all with no problems. She had a few days off from school for the semester break. She spent her days off relaxing at home and making sure that the house was clean and laundry was done. She talked to Cody every night before bed.

It was the week before Valentine's Day and Cody told Lorelei that he wouldn't be home in time for the actual day, but they would go out as soon as he got home. What Lorelei didn't know was that Cody was planning a surprise for her and Stephanie and Paul were in on it. So the day before Valentine's Day, Stephanie and Aurora came down to Storrs to spend the day with Lorelei.

"So what shall we go do today as a treat?" Stephanie asked.

"How about manicures and pedicures?" Lorelei suggested.

"Sounds good. I could go for a manicure. I can't get a pedicure though." Stephanie stated.

"Why not?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, Paul and I are going to have another baby!" Stephanie told her.

"Congratulations!!" Lorelei exclaimed. "When are you due?"

"July, again. But this time around Paul's birthday." Stephanie answered.

"That is so cool." Lorelei stated.

While Stephanie and Lorelei were out with Aurora pampering themselves, Cody arrived home and started getting everything set up for Lorelei's surprise. Of course she would be surprised that he was home in the first place, but this would just put her over the top. He bought long stem red roses and placed them in a vase and put them in the center of the dinning room table.

Lorelei and Stephanie were getting ready to head back towards the house. Stephanie sent Cody a quick message letting him know they would be there in about 20 minutes. Cody quickly took the extra rose petals and scattered them all over the master bedroom. He pulled out the gift he bought for her and placed it under his pillow before taking a quick shower. Lorelei was wearing a new outfit that Stephanie had talked her into getting with a new pair of boots. Cody was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a polo shirt. He lit candles that were in their room and sat on the edge of the bed with a rose in his hand and waited for her to find him.

Stephanie dropped Lorelei off and headed back towards Greenwich. Lorelei unlocked the front door and walked into the house. After locking the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen and noticed the roses on the table. She took off her jacket and put her stuff down. There wasn't a card with the roses. She thought that maybe her neighbor brought them in for her. She turned around and noticed a soft glow coming from the bedroom.

She walked down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom. She noticed the candles and then the rose petals all over the room. As she opened the door further, she saw Cody sitting on the edge of their bed holding a rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Cody stated as he stood up.

"I love you so much!" Lorelei stated as she quickly made her way over to Cody. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too. Are you surprised?" Cody asked.

"I am in shock. I thought you weren't going to be home until next week." Lorelei answered.

"I know that's what I told you. Stephanie knew about this all along. I wanted to be able to surprise you for Valentine's Day." Cody stated.

"Well, you succeeded." Lorelei stated just before kissing Cody.

"I have another surprise for you." Cody stated as he pulled out a small rectangular box. "Here is to our first of many Valentine's Day's together."

Lorelei opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with a heart charm on it. On the heart had their initials and the date. Cody helped Lorelei put the bracelet on. Lorelei then went to her closet and pulled out Cody's gift. It was a brand new watch since just before Christmas his other one broke.

Lorelei and Cody spent the rest of the night celebrating their love for each other. At the end of the night, Lorelei and Cody wrapped their arms around each other and soon fell asleep. The next morning was Valentine's Day and Cody got up early and made a special breakfast for Lorelei. Cody and Lorelei spent the day by going to a movie, then to dinner and then dancing.

Cody was home for 2 weeks and Lorelei was busy with school and upcoming midterms. Lorelei also worked on a few storylines for Stephanie involving Randy, Matt, Jeff, and John Cena. Cody left the week before Lorelei's midterms, so she was able to get all her work and studying done without any distractions.

"Lorelei, May I have a word with you?" one of her professors asked.

"Sure, Professor Lee." Lorelei answered.

"Lorelei, you have 115 percent in this class. You are the highest scoring person I have had since I started teaching this class. I would like to recommend that you not have to take the rest of this class and move on to the next level." Professor Lee stated.

"Really? That's great! But what about my summer classes. I am going all year round so that I can graduate a year earlier than usual for this degree?" Lorelei asked.

"Let me check all your other percentages and see what I can do. Come see me tomorrow morning and I will have an answer for you." Professor Lee responded.

"Ok. I will see you in the morning." Lorelei stated before heading home for the night.

Lorelei wanted to tell everyone about the good news, but decided to wait until after she talked to Professor Lee tomorrow morning. Lorelei ordered in for dinner as she really didn't feel like cooking. Cody called just as she finished dinner. She told Cody what her professor said and he was very happy for her.

"So does this mean that you might graduate even earlier?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. I will find out tomorrow morning when I meet with Professor Lee again." Lorelei answered. "It would be nice though. Are you going to be home for my Spring Break?"

"I should be home the Saturday before. But I need to get some sleep. I have a very busy day tomorrow. I will call you tomorrow night. I love you." Cody stated.

"Ok. I love you too." Lorelei stated before hanging up with Cody.

The next day, Lorelei headed to school a little earlier than usual so that she could talk to Professor Lee. Lorelei waited patiently for her professor to open her door.

"Lorelei, please come in. I just got done talking with your other professors. And your grades are so substantial that we are all going to give our recommendations to the Dean of admissions for you to take the final exams for your degree." Professor Lee stated.

"What does that mean?" Lorelei asked.

"It means that if you pass those exams, you will be given the highest honors that this university can bestow upon you. You will also receive your college degree and full recommendations to any organization you wish to work for." the profession answered.

"Wow. How soon will I know and what about the tuition that my dad paid?" Lorelei asked.

"Hopefully by this afternoon. I made sure that your phone number was on the paperwork we gave him. He will personally call you and set up a day and time to come in and take the exams. So for now all your professors and I will mark you as being in class. You will need to ask the Dean about the tuition." Professor Lee answered.

"Ok. Thank you, Professor Lee." Lorelei stated as she made her way back to her car.

As she walked across campus, she reached for her phone and decided to try and call her dad. He really needed to know about this. She looked at her dad's phone number and pushed send.

_"You have reached the voicemail of Shawn Michaels. I am either in the ring, training or just busy. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."_

Lorelei left her dad a message and hung up. She climbed into her car and headed home. When she got home, she collected the mail and went inside. She checked for messages on the house phone and put her backpack in the spare bedroom.

_I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, That drive the girls wild. _

"Hello?" Lorelei answered her phone.

"Hey princess. I just got your message. You sounded a little strange. Is everything ok?" Shawn asked.

"Um. Yeah. I am waiting on the dean of admissions to call me. All my professors are wanting me to take the final exams for my degree as I am the only person in all my classes with a 115 percent in each class." Lorelei answered.

"Really? That's a good thing right?" Shawn asked.

"It's a really good thing. It means that if I pass all the final exams I will get the highest honors the school can give me and I will get my degree right there and would be done with school. And would be able to join you and Cody on the road." Lorelei answered. "I haven't had a chance to tell him yet and I kinda want to make it a surprise for him."

"Ok. Well, please keep me informed about what's going on." Shawn stated. "I need to get going it's almost my turn to train in the ring."

"Ok, dad. Love you." Lorelei stated.

"Love you too." Shawn responded.

After Lorelei hung up with her dad she jumped in the shower and waited to hear from the Dean. It was nearing on 2pm before her phone rang. The Dean asked her to come in tomorrow morning to take the exams. Lorelei agreed and soon hung up. She tried to call Cody but got his voicemail. She left him a quick message and proceeded to study some of her books.

Later that night, still hadn't heard from Cody. She tried to call him again, but again got his voicemail. She was starting to get worried. She decided to call her dad and see if he has seen Cody.

"Hi Lori. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Hi dad. Have you seen or heard from Cody today?" Lorelei asked.

"I saw him at the arena earlier. Why? What's wrong?" Shawn answered.

"I've tried calling him twice and I keep getting his voice mail. Do you know what room he is in?" Lorelei responded.

"I think he's in room 425." Shawn stated. "He had a rough day, he just might be sleeping."

"Thanks dad. I'll talk to tomorrow after my meeting with the dean." Lorelei stated as she hung up and then called the hotel and asked for Cody's room.


	14. Chapter 14: One Mistake or Not?

One Mistake Or Not?

In Detroit, Cody was sitting down in the hotel bar having a few drinks with the guys. He left his phone in his room and therefore didn't know that Lorelei was trying to call him. Cody wanted to head back to his room so that he could call Lorelei, but he was stuck between Randy and Chris Jericho.

Both Randy and Chris knew that Cody was missing Lorelei and decided to order him an extra strong drink that would help him relax. Cody slow drank the drink and soon became relaxed. Cody soon was able to leave and go back to his room. On the way there, he ran into Michelle McCool. Cody was having a hard time walking and standing and she decided to help him to his room.

Once they were at his room Michelle helped into the room and closed the door. Cody felt sick and headed to the bathroom. Michelle picked up his cell phone and saw the missed calls from Lorelei and the voicemails and she deleted them so that Cody would think that Lorelei didn't call him.

Meanwhile in Storrs, Lorelei had finished studying and decided to try and call Cody's phone again. This time it went directly to voicemail. Lorelei got ready for bed and just laid there. This was the first time that Cody hadn't called her. But why wasn't he calling her. Lorelei decided not to think about it right now and turned off the light.

It was late morning the next day, Lorelei was sitting in the Dean's office waiting for his decision. She had taken all of her finals for her degree and now the Dean had to grade them and make his decision.

"Lorelei, please come in." the dean stated.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated.

"I have made my decision based on your scores on all the finals." The dean stated. "Take a look at your finals."

Lorelei looked at all her finals and saw her grades. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had aced every single final based on what she knew and what she had studied last night.

"I would like to congratulate you on passing all your finals. It is my decision to bestow upon you the highest honor we can. Congratulations, Miss Michaels. You now have a Bachelors in Sports Entertainment and an Associates in Sports Law. You should be able to pick up your degree's next Monday afternoon. Since you have barely used your text books and I would like for you to take this to the book store with your books and sell them back to the girl at the back counter." the dean advised her.

"Thank you very much." Lorelei stated as she left the office.

Lorelei called her dad and told him the great news. After hanging up with her dad, she decided to call Cody.

_You've reached Cody. I can't take your call at the moment. Leave me a message and I will get back to ya. _

Lorelei left a quick message as she drove home. She decided to call Stephanie and ask her and Paul to find Cody. After talking to Stephanie, Lorelei got in the shower and just let the hot water hit her body.

Back in Detroit, Paul found out what room Cody was in and pounded on the door. Paul was really hoping that Cody would answer the door and give a good reason for not calling Lorelei. But what he wasn't expecting was Michelle McCool to answer the door. Paul knew that Cody liked to room alone so that he could talk to Lorelei in private.

"CODY! Get up now!" Paul demanded as he pushed past Michelle.

"Paul? What's going on?" Cody asked unaware of what was happening.

"Why the hell is Michelle coming out your room? Are you aware that your fiancé has been trying to call you for nearly 2 days and you don't answer or call her back?" Paul was now yelling.

"Why was Michelle in my room? I have no idea what is going on. The last thing I remember I was down in the bar with Randy and Jericho and I left. After that I blacked out." Cody yelled back.

"Well then I guess Michelle has some explaining to do as well. You had better call Lori and tell her before I do." Paul stated.

Paul left Cody's room to find Michelle. She was talking to Stephanie in the hallway in front of their room.

"Steph, get her in the room now. She has a lot of explaining to do." Paul stated as they entered the room. "Sit down and listen to me carefully."

"I didn't do anything wrong. He started it." Michelle lied.

"I highly doubt it. You are well known for causing many problems with the other male stars." Stephanie stated as someone knocked on the door and Stephanie stepped out.

"You will tell me the truth or I will have you fired." Paul stated.

"He was drunk and couldn't control himself. Not my fault." Michelle stated.

"You're nothing more than a liar and I should have my father fire you right now." Stephanie stated as she walked back into the room.

Meanwhile, Cody called Lorelei and tried to tell her what happened. Lorelei starting crying on the phone and really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"You're lying to me!" Lorelei cried.

"I'm not lying to you. I am telling you that Randy and Jericho ordered me a drink that was ten times stronger than what I would normally drink and I blacked out after getting into the elevator. After sitting here and thinking about it, I remember getting back to my room and spending most of the night puking in the bathroom." Cody stated as he fought back tears.

"I can't deal with this now. Don't call me, I will call you when I want to talk about it. And if you're wondering if we are still engaged, well yes for now we are." Lorelei stated and as she hung up she really started crying.

Back in Detroit, a very angry Stephanie and Paul were still questioning Michelle about the night before. She was sticking to her story and Cody of course was sticking to his. Only Stephanie knew the whole truth, as there was a witness to the whole thing.

"I am giving you one more chance to tell us the truth." Stephanie stated.

"I have been telling you the truth." Michelle stated.

"You are not going to ruin my goddaughter's life because your jealousy. Now tell the damn truth!" Paul demanded.

"I'm calling Vince." Michelle stated.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he will tell you the same thing." Stephanie stated. "He's been listening to the whole thing since this started."

"What!?" Michelle responded.

"Yeah. So tell me the truth or you're fired!" Stephanie demanded. "And if you don't I will bring the person who witnessed last night in here as well as Cody and have my niece on the phone when they tell what happened."

"Go ahead." Michelle stated.

Stephanie got Cody into the room and also got the witness. Stephanie called Lorelei's phone and explained what was going on. Lorelei really didn't want to hear anymore, but Stephanie pleaded with her and she agreed to listen.

Cody told his side of the story and Michelle told her's. Then it was time for Phil, better known as CM Punk to tell what he heard and saw. Michelle kept trying to interrupt him, but Stephanie constantly told her to shut up. Phil told everything. Lorelei started to believe Phil as he had never been one to lie about something that serious.

After Lorelei heard everything, Stephanie stepped into the hall and asked what she wanted to do. Lorelei wanted to talk to Cody first. Stephanie called Cody out into the hall and handed him her phone.

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"I'm sorry." Lorelei stated.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, baby. You didn't do anything wrong and neither did I." Cody stated. "You heard what Phil had to say and you know that he wouldn't lie to anyone about anything."

"I know. But I am still sorry for yelling at you and not listening to what you had to say." Lorelei started crying. "I want to be with you right now."

"It's ok. I understand. I want you here with me as much as you want to be here, but you have classes to go to." Cody stated.

"Actually I don't have anymore classes. That's why I had been trying to call you so much. The Dean made an executive decision based on all my final's scores to award me with my BS and AS degree's. I took the final's this morning and I aced them. I am done with school." Lorelei told him.

"That's great baby! So are we ok now?" Cody asked.

"Thanks. Yes. We are ok." Lorelei answered. "I am going to get on the next flight into Detroit. So I will see you tonight. I will let you know what time my flight arrives. I love you."

"I can't wait. I love you too." Cody stated before handing the phone back to Stephanie.

Lorelei talked to Phil and thanked him repeatedly for being there last night. Phil was happy to help out. Lorelei then told Stephanie that she didn't want to be anywhere near Michelle ever again. After Stephanie hung up with Lorelei, she called her dad to see what could be done about Michelle.

A few hours later, Lorelei was walking through the Detroit airport trying to get to baggage claim where Cody was waiting for her. Once she saw him, she ran into his arms and held him as tight as she could. After getting her luggage, Cody and Lorelei headed to the hotel. Cody told Lorelei about the decision that Vince and Stephanie made about Michelle.

"So she is gone?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah. Stephanie made sure that she was packed up and on the next plane out of Detroit. So we don't have to worry about Michelle ever again." Cody stated as they reached the hotel.

"Did Aunt Steph and Uncle Vince fire her?" Lorelei asked.

"Pretty much. She is suspended without pay until further notice." Cody stated. "But enough about her. I just want to be with you and not worry about anything else."

"I can live with that. I would like to see my dad while he's still here." Lorelei stated.

"Sure he's just down the hall from us. Room 440." Cody stated.

"Ok. I am going to go talk to him and I will be right back." Lorelei stated as she kissed Cody.

Lorelei went to talk to her dad, but he wasn't in his room. She left a note for him on the door and headed back to Cody's room. They soon headed out for a dinner alone. After talking about school stuff, Lorelei brought up the wedding. Now that school was out of the way, they needed to start planning the wedding.

"Why don't we move the wedding date up since I am officially done with school?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure. But when? It's already March." Cody answered.

"We can still have an October wedding, it will just happen a year earlier than originally planned." Lorelei responded.

"Ok. Now where are we going to get married?" Cody asked.

"That I don't know. We only have 6 months to plan this and time is going to fly after I start working on RAW again." Lorelei answered.

"Well, where will we be in October?" Cody asked as Lorelei looked through her phone's calendar for Cody's schedule.

"It looks like WWE will be in St. Louis, then Atlanta and then Miami in October." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. How about St. Louis?" Cody suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lorelei answered. "Now who is going to be your best man?"

"I was thinking either my brother or Paul." Cody responded.

"Paul as in my uncle Paul?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah." Cody answered.

"Ok. Well I am going to ask Stephanie to be my matron of honor. For my brides maids, I am asking Maria, Beth, and Eve." Lorelei stated.

"Beth Phoenix?" Cody asked.

"No. Jeff's Beth. Uh, Britt that's her last name, Beth Britt." Lorelei answered.

"Um, that might not be a good idea, baby." Cody responded.

"Why not?" Lorelei asked confused.

"Well, because Jeff and Beth broke up about 3 weeks ago." Cody answered.

"What? I thought they were doing so good." Lorelei responded.

"So did everyone else. But Jeff came home early one night and found her sleeping with another man. He kicked her out of his house and out of his life. No one but Matt can ever really talk to him." Cody stated.

"Ok. Well then, I will ask Mickie." Lorelei stated. "What about your ushers?"

"Randy, Jeff and Matt." Cody responded.

"Sounds good. Maybe tomorrow we can go window shopping for the wedding." Lorelei suggested.

Once they got back to the hotel, Lorelei found her dad and told him what she and Cody decided about the wedding. Shawn was thrilled that his daughter was done with school and that she and Cody were making progress on the wedding plans. After that night, Cody and Lorelei agreed to never bring up the incident with Michelle ever again.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Plans & An Accident

(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It took me a little longer to write this chapter due to other people needing the computer. But it is finally done and yes, something major happens towards the end of the chapter. ~Krista Hardy)

Wedding Plans and An Accident

_Three months later…_

"Cody! Where is the wedding calendar?" Lorelei yelled from the bedroom.

"I have no idea. I thought you had it." Cody yelled back from the living room.

"No. Oh wait! I think its in my car." Lorelei responded as she ran out to the car.

Cody and Lorelei had an appointment with the wedding planner that afternoon to go over the most important details of their wedding. Shawn and Rebecca as well as Dusty and Michelle had flown to Storrs so that they could be at the appointment.

"You both need to settle down and relax a little bit." Shawn stated.

"Dad! What do you know about planning a wedding in a short amount of time?" Lorelei asked as she quickly walked back into the house.

"I married your mother 3 months after we started dating." Shawn answered.

Soon enough everyone headed to the wedding planner's office for the appointment. Dishes were selected, glasses were picked, all the table settings were designed, the flowers and the color theme for the wedding was all decided upon at the appointment. The wedding planner gave Cody and Lorelei a list of things to do over the next two weeks.

It was hot in Connecticut during June and July. Lorelei and Cody managed to pick their wedding cake flavors, design and cake topper.

Cody called all of his side of the wedding party and told them where to go and which style to get for their tuxedo's for the wedding. Lorelei had her wedding dress all picked out and the seamstress was finished with the alterations to the dress. She call her side of the wedding party and told them what the colors were and the style of dress she wanted them all to wear. Cheyenne and Cameron were young enough that Shawn and Rebecca could buy their outfits at a local bridal shop.

Once everything was all set for the wedding, Cody and Lorelei got ready to start their tour. Lorelei was filling in for Stephanie who was on Maternity leave. Paul and Stephanie had asked Cody and Lorelei to be their baby's godparents. And of course they accepted.

Lorelei had only been acting GM for RAW for 2 weeks when she was asked to do an exclusive interview with Jerry "The King" Lawler. Lorelei accepted the interview offer after talking with her dad, Cody and Shane. Vince and Linda were in Europe of vacation and couldn't be reached.

"Thank you for joining me in this exclusive interview." Jerry started. "I am pleased to have Lorelei Michaels here with me. Welcome back to RAW, Lorelei."

"Thank you, Jerry. It's great to be back. I really missed being around everyone here. We have such an awesome roster!" Lorelei stated.

"So, as of right now you are the temporary general manager on RAW. And everyone is wondering, for how long are you going to be running RAW?" Jerry asked.

"Only until Stephanie comes back from maternity leave." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Now as most of the WWE Universe knows, you are the daughter of Shawn Michaels and step-daughter of Rebecca Curci. How do you feel about being able to work with your dad everyday?" Jerry asked.

"Yes I am. I personally think its great. It's been a long time since I was able to see my dad on a daily basis. I am proud to their daughter." Lorelei answered.

"You just stated "their daughter." What do you mean by that?" Jerry asked.

"I am biologically Shawn's daughter and only related to Rebecca by marriage, but when my mother passed away, Rebecca took me into their home and treated me as if I was her own daughter. She is much more than my step-mom, she is my mom." Lorelei stated.

"That's great to hear. Fans across the globe sent in some questions that they would like to have answered. Our first fan question is, You and Cody Rhodes became engaged at Summerslam 2007, how do you deal with him being gone as much as he is?" Jerry asked.

"It's not easy. While I was in school, we talked every night and sent text messages and emails several times a day. I also was very busy with my classes and work, so there wasn't really a time when I could just sit there and mop about him being gone." Lorelei answered.

"That's the best way to keep in contact." Jerry stated. "the next question is, are you planning on staying on with the WWE?"

"I am planning on sticking around for as long as I can." Lorelei answered.

Lorelei finished up the interview and headed back to the hotel with Cody. After getting showers, the couple headed to the hotel lounge for a quick meal. Lorelei couldn't wait to get to Florida for the next show.

A few weeks had passed and the wedding plans were falling into place. The wedding and reception sites were booked and everything was ordered. The caterers had sent them sample menus and a list of everything they offered. Once the menu was taken care of, they just had to make it to St. Louis for the wedding. Cody decided that he was going to surprise Lorelei and take her to the Caribbean for 2 weeks.

RAW was actually in Connecticut during the last week of July. Lorelei was sitting at home with Cody relaxing on one of their few days off. One night as they were sleeping, their house phone rang.

"Hello." Cody said sleepily.

"Cody. It's Shane. Stephanie just went into labor and is asking for you and Lori to come up here as soon as possible." Shane told him.

"Ok. We're leaving now." Cody stated as he hung up. "Lori! Wake up. We need to get to the hospital in Greenwich. Steph is in labor and asking for us."

"Ok. I'm up. Let's go." Lorelei stated.

Cody drove to Greenwich and went straight to the hospital. Stephanie was still in labor, but very close to having the baby. Paul was in the room with Stephanie while, Shane, Vince, Linda, Cody, Lorelei and Aurora sat in the waiting room. Paul came out momentarily.

"Anything yet?" Linda asked.

"No. But we are very close. Lori, Steph wants you in the room." Paul answered.

Lorelei followed Paul into Stephanie's labor room. Stephanie was happy to see Lorelei and before long Stephanie was ready to push. Within a half hour, Murphy Clair Levesque was born. Lorelei took a few pictures with her phone and wrote down the baby's information. Lorelei headed back out to the waiting room.

"How are things going?" Vince asked.

"Great." Lorelei stated as she told everyone the baby's information and showed the pictures.

Cody and Lorelei crashed at Shane's house for the night before heading back to Storrs. Lorelei was excited that she got to witness Murphy's birth. Lorelei had a hard sleeping from all the excitement and headed downstairs. Lorelei noticed the soft glare of the stove light coming from the kitchen.

"Shane?" Lorelei asked from the doorway.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Shane answered.

"I couldn't sleep. I am too excited." Lorelei responded.

"I bet. It's been a pretty exciting night." Shane stated.

"What time is it?" Lorelei asked.

"It's about 6am. I have to get ready for work. There's coffee in the pot and you know where all the food is." Shane stated.

"Yup. I should get Cody up. We need to head back home and finish getting stuff ready for RAW and stuff tonight. Are you coming to the show?" Lorelei asked.

"If I can get out of work and make down there on time, I will be there." Shane answered.

"Cool." Lorelei stated as she headed back to the room where Cody was still sleeping.

After waking Cody, they gathered their stuff and ate a quick breakfast of cereal and coffee. Shane came down dressed in his usual business attire and fixed a travel coffee cup for the road. Everyone was out the door by 7:30am.

Cody and Lorelei headed towards the highway. Lorelei sat in the passenger seat of Cody's car and soon closed her eyes. Cody was still tired, but not nearly as tired as the night before. They made it back to Storrs safely and crawled back into bed when they got home.

Lorelei had a month left of being RAW's GM. She was looking forwards to Stephanie's return so that she could concentrate on the other aspects of the business and the wedding. A few days after Murphy's birth, Lorelei and Cody were on their way to San Antonio.

"I can't wait to see everyone at home. And I can't wait for October to finally be here." Lorelei stated as they sat on the plane.

"Yeah. So you can't wait until you become Mrs. Cody Rhodes huh?" Cody teasingly asked.

"That and a vacation with no cell phones, no work and no interruptions." Lorelei stated as she gave Cody a kiss.

"I like the way you think." Cody smiled.

Once they arrived in San Antonio, Cody and Lorelei got their luggage and rental car and headed to the hotel. After checking in and getting into the their room, Lorelei called her dad to let them know which hotel they were at. Rebecca and Shawn were due to meet them for dinner at the hotel.

How is Stephanie and the new baby?" Shawn asked.

"They are doing good. They came home from the hospital yesterday. Murphy looks like a good combination of her parents." Lorelei answered.

"That's good to hear. I will be right back. Cody, Why don't you join me." Shawn stated as he and Cody stood up.

"Becca, what's going on?" Lorelei asked.

"With your wedding coming up and everything, your dad wanted to talk to Cody about starting a family with you." Rebecca answered.

"Are you serious? That should be something that Cody and I talk about with each other first." Lorelei responded.

"He is just concerned that if you get pregnant so soon after starting your job with the WWE, that it might get compromised." Rebecca stated.

"Cody and I haven't even talked about starting a family. We are only concerned with the wedding and work at the moment. Plus I would like to enjoy married life before having a baby." Lorelei stated.

"I know. But he's your dad." Rebecca responded.

Meanwhile up at the bar, Shawn was talking to Cody about the same thing. Cody stated that they hadn't talked about it yet, but he wanted to wait a while before having kids. Shawn was happy to hear that.

After dinner, Lorelei was still upset with her father and decided to take a walk. She left Cody a note as he was in the shower. Lorelei knew the streets of San Antonio pretty well and really didn't care how far she walked. She just wanted to think.

Back at the hotel, Cody was finishing getting dressed when he noticed the note from Lorelei. He grabbed his jacket, wallet and the room key and headed down to the lobby. As he exited the elevator he ran into Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Cody. Where are you running off to so fast?" Matt asked.

"I need to fine Lori. She took off while I was in the shower." Cody stated.

"We'll help you. Where would she have gone?" Jeff responded.

"I have no idea. But I think I know why. Her dad pulled me aside and talked to me about starting a family and how we should wait and all that and I think that Rebecca told her the same thing. I mean, Lori and I haven't even talked about it yet." Cody stated.

The three men looked everywhere near the hotel. After an hour of searching and trying to call her phone, the three men split up and searched the rest of the area surrounding the hotel. It was nearing midnight and they still hadn't found Lorelei.

Jeff was walking near the Alamo, when he heard sirens. He turned around and saw an ambulance coming towards him as well as a fire truck and 2 police cars. Jeff thought the worst and started running towards them. As he approached the scene, he noticed that a young female was being tended to by the paramedics.

Jeff quickly sent Matt and Cody his location and to get there as soon as possible. Jeff made his way towards the ambulance to see who the girl was. Jeff starred in horror and shock at the bloody mess.

"Sir, I need you to move back and away from the scene." A police officer stated.


	16. Chapter 16: Hospitals & Recovery

Hospitals & Recovery

"But I know her!" Jeff yelled.

"You know the girl?" the police officer asked.

"Yes. She is one of my best friends." Jeff answered.

"Come with me, sir." the officer stated as he allowed Jeff to follow him. "What is your name?"

"Jeff Hardy." Jeff responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy. Now can you tell us who she is?" the officer asked.

"Her name is Lorelei Michaels. She is the daughter of Pro-wrestler, Shawn Michaels and the fiancée of pro-wrestler, Cody Rhodes." Jeff answered. "Is she going to be ok? What happened?"

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy. Since you know the girl, you may ride with her to the hospital. I don't know the extent of her injuries. She was crossing the street when a pick-up truck hit her. She flew about 20 feet after being hit." the officer responded.

"Thank you." Jeff stated.

Just as Lorelei was being put into the ambulance, Matt and Cody showed up. After telling the officer who they were, the three men got into the ambulance with Lorelei and a medic and rode to the hospital. Matt called Vince, Shane and Shawn and told them what happened. Shawn and Rebecca left their house right away and headed to the hospital.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Lorelei was taken into the OR right away. Cody, Jeff, and Matt sat in the waiting room. Shawn and Rebecca arrived shortly thereafter. Jeff told them everything the police office told him. Cody wanted to cry, but fought it. Shane was the next one to arrive at the hospital followed by Vince.

No one really said a word to anyone as they sat and waited to hear news on Lorelei's condition. It seemed like forever that they all just sat in the waiting room. Jeff and Matt had gotten up a few times and brought back coffee for everyone there. It was almost 5am when the surgeon finally came out into the waiting room. Everyone looked up and waited for the worst.

"I am looking for the family of Lorelei Michaels." the doctor asked.

"We are her family." Shawn answered.

"Ms. Michaels was a very lucky woman tonight. Despite being thrown in the air and landing 20 feet away from when she was hit, she has only suffered a broken right leg as well as many cuts and scrapes." the doctor stated.

"Oh thank God! Can we see her?" Shawn responded.

"Yes. But it can only be 2 at a time. She has been asking for a Cody." the doctor stated. "She is in room 214."

"Cody, you go see her first." Shawn stated.

"We can both go in together." Cody stated.

"Alright." Shawn stated.

Cody and Shawn walked down the hall and found Lorelei's room. They walked into the room and couldn't believe how many machines Lorelei was hooked up to. She was awake and looked like she was going to cry. Cody stood on one side of her bed and Shawn on the other. As she looked between her father and the love of her life, the tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lorelei whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" Cody asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I left the hotel because I was upset and now look at me. I can't walk and I'm stuck in the hospital." Lorelei cried. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You went for a walk and someone hit you. You didn't know it was going to happen." Shawn stated. "Why did you leave the hotel?"

"Because of what was brought up during dinner tonight. Why did you bring up the topic of us having children. We aren't even married yet. We haven't even talked about it yet. And for the record, yes I want children with Cody, but not right away. I want to enjoy our marriage and our careers." Lorelei responded.

"I didn't mean for it to upset you. I just wanted to…well never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. It is your decision to make, not mine. I just didn't want to see you two saddled with a baby right out of the gate. It's not easy working in the WWE and being a parent." Shawn stated.

"I know dad. And I'm sure that Cody knows it as well." Lorelei responded. "But enough about that. How did you all know what happened to me?"

"I ran into Jeff and Matt as I was leaving the hotel to find you and we split up and searched the city. Jeff heard and saw the emergency crew and ran towards the scene. He text Matt and I the location and now we are here." Cody stated. "Then Matt called Vince, Shane and your dad."

"Is everyone still here?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. Matt, Jeff, Vince and Shane are all out in the waiting room waiting to see you." Shawn stated.

"Have them come in here." Lorelei stated.

"You are only allowed two visitors at a time." Cody stated. "I will go send someone else in."

"Ok. Thank you, baby." Lorelei responded as Cody kissed her head.

Cody headed out into the waiting room and sent in whomever wanted to go next. Vince decided to head in there, then Shawn came out and Shane went in. Matt and Jeff were the last ones to go see Lorelei. Cody planned on staying the night with her regardless of what anyone else said.

A next few days were a blur to Cody and Lorelei. They spent so much time in the hospital and dealing with doctors and nurses that it was making their heads spin. Everyday a few stars came to check on Lorelei and Cody. They brought flowers, cards and food. Lorelei asked her dad to get her some blank thank you cards. She wrote everyone a card that came in, brought her and Cody things and for all the well wishes.

That Friday, Lorelei was released from the hospital. She was cleared to travel as long as she would be able to get some rest and put her leg up. Cody made sure that everything was ready to go for their flight to Dallas. Lorelei had to have a cast on her leg for the next 5 weeks.

"It looks like I will be getting this thing off just before our wedding." Lorelei stated as they sat on the plane to Dallas.

"Yeah. They will probably want you to do some physical therapy after the cast comes off." Cody responded.

"True. But I would rather have a limp than a 15 lb cast walking down the aisle." Lorelei stated. "Thankfully there is a chance that the cast could come off earlier if I heal correctly."

"That would be great. But don't rush it. We have all the time in the world." Cody stated squeezing her hand.

The next five weeks were going to be interesting. Four out of those five weeks, Lorelei would still be temporary GM of RAW with the help of Shane and Cody. After arriving at their hotel in Dallas, Lorelei and Cody headed straight for bed. The next morning was going to be busy as both had autograph signings and a meeting at the arena with all the stars and Diva's.

"As everyone here knows, Lorelei is still temp GM of RAW and will be until Stephanie returns. She was involved in a hit and run accident while in San Antonio. I want each and every one of you to make sure that when you see her that she is comfortable and taken care of. She needs a glass of water, get her one. Now let's get out there and show me what you got." Vince stated in the meeting.

Over the next few weeks, everyone was very helpful and caring to Lorelei's needs. Several stars helped her by running errands and such. Towards the end of the fourth week, Lorelei was able to stand up and put pressure on her leg. Cody thought that she should see a doctor about her leg.

"Well, Ms. Michaels. I have good news. The cast can stay off. Your leg is fully healed the way it should be. Now I want you to do these exercises three to four times a day to regain strength in your leg. If you have any problems at all, don't hesitate to call." the doctor told her. "So lets see how you walk without the cast."

Lorelei stood up and took a deep breath. She started to walk and slowly gained speed. The doctor was impressed with the amount of strength Lorelei had in her leg. Cody was thrilled that Lorelei didn't have to wear the cast anymore.

After the doctor's appointment, Lorelei and Cody headed to the arena. It was about 2 hours before the taping of RAW. Stephanie was there with the girls and Paul. Lorelei talked to Stephanie about making a surprise in-ring appearance to announce the return of Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie loved the idea and it would also surprise the stars and diva's that Lorelei was walking without a cast.

The show started off with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole doing their opening commentary. As they were speaking, the lights in the arena went out and Lorelei got into the ring with a microphone in hand and waited until the lights came back on. Cody and Shawn were both at ringside just in case. The lights came back on and the crowd cheered wildly when they saw Lorelei standing in the ring. Jerry and Michael were shocked to see Lorelei without a cast on and standing in the ring.

"I wanted to come out here and thank everyone in the WWE Universe, the stars and the staff for all the well wishes that were received after my accident. As you can see I am cast free and fully healed." Lorelei stated as the crowd cheered. "The other reason I am out here is to tell you that this will be my last show as your temporary GM. Stephanie McMahon will be back next Monday night. But just because I will no longer be a GM, I will still be around and you never know when you will see me."

Lorelei climbed out of the ring and headed backstage with Cody and Shawn. After the show was over, everyone headed out to dinner before going to the hotel for the night. Both Lorelei and Cody were happy that things were getting better as their wedding date approached.


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

The Wedding

The day of the wedding approached quickly. Everyone arrived into St. Louis a few days prior to the wedding. Stephanie, Lorelei, Rebecca, Cheyenne, Eve, Mickie and Maria were at a local salon getting their hair and nails done before heading to the church to get dressed.

Meanwhile at Randy's house, Paul, Cody, Randy, Jeff and Matt were all getting ready for the big day. Paul helped Cody with his tie as his hands were a little shaky. Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, they headed to the church.

Cody took his spot at the alter and waited patiently for his bride. The bridal party made their way down the aisle and took their spots. The doors were closed and soon the bridal march began to play.

The doors opened, and Shawn walked his daughter down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. When they arrived at the alter the minister started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Cody and Lorelei in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Shawn answered. He then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and took his seat.

Lorelei took Cody's arm as they proceeded to the alter.

"Cody, do you take Lorelei for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Cody answered.

"Lorelei, do you take Cody for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Lorelei answered.

Lorelei had their song played before they exchanged vows. Then the minister calls them forward and they face each other.

"Cody, please repeat after me." the minister instructed Cody. "I, Cody Garrett Rhodes, take you, Lorelei Renee Michaels, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Cody Garrett Rhodes, take you, Lorelei Renee Michaels, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Cody repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Cody repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Cody said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Cody repeated the last of his vows.

"Lorelei, please repeat after me." the minister instructed her. "I, Lorelei Renee Michaels, take you, Cody Garrett Rhodes, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Lorelei Renee Michaels, take you, Cody Garrett Rhodes, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Lorelei repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Lorelei repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Lorelei said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Lorelei repeated the last of her vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. Cameron walks up and hands the ring pillow to the minister who unties the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Lorelei's rings. He then hands the ring to Cody.

Cody placed the ring on Lorelei's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Cody stated.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Cody's ring and then hands it to Lorelei.

Lorelei placed the ring on Cody's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Lorelei states.

An instrumental song plays as Lorelei and Cody sign the marriage license with the minister and their witnesses Stephanie and Paul.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Cody and Lorelei, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Cody and Lorelei have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone as he looks at Cody and Lorelei.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As Cody and Lorelei seal their vows with a kiss. Everyone claps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Cody Rhodes!" the minister announces as the music starts to play and everyone cheers and claps. Stephanie handed Lorelei her bouquet back and the happy couple walked up the aisle followed by the kids and the wedding party.

The photographer took pictures of the wedding party and of just the bride and groom. Then they took pictures with the family members. After that set of pictures were taken, everyone headed to the reception hall. Dustin introduced Cody and Lorelei into the reception hall.

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Rhodes!" Dustin announced.

Cody and Lorelei made their way into the reception hall and to their table. Everyone stood up and clapped as the newly married couple made their way to the front. Paul and Stephanie were ready with their speeches as well as Dusty and Shawn. But before the speeches could be made, the photographer needed to get some more pictures taken.

The caterers started bringing out the first course of the dinner. The DJ played soft romantic music as everyone ate. After the first course was over, Paul took a microphone as he was ready to give his best man speech.

"Here is to my friend, Cody. Today I had the honor to stand beside him on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride, Lorelei, nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live." Paul stated.

Everyone clapped and took a sip of their drinks. It was Stephanie's turn next.

"Lorelei, we have shared so much our lives with each other. I am so honored to be sharing this day with you. Starting today, you will begin to share a life with Cody, but remember that I will always be here for you and always ready to stand up by your side. Here's to our everlasting friendship!" Stephanie stated with tears.

Again everyone clapped and took a sip of their drinks. The caterers came out with the next course. The photographer was clicking away. Lorelei and Cody couldn't wait to see all the pictures from their wedding day.

"To my parents, who taught me what love was. My mother showed me how to be a wife who goes through each day with devotion in her heart for her husband and family. My father showed me how a man should treat a woman. They are the reason I am able to stand here today. They say that behind every good woman is a group of good women following her to the bathroom. I am so blessed to have a maid of honor and a group of bridesmaids who are not only my friends, but my family. You have helped me make this wedding into my dream day and I love you all." Lorelei stated. "To my wonderful new husband, who has shown me what love really is. Who is the reason for my happy days and the comfort in my sad ones. Who cheers my successes and comforts me in my failures. I am so proud to be your wife. I love you. Cheers!"

Everyone cheered and clanked glasses. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Cody and Lorelei shared a kiss and then it was time for Cody's speech.

"I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride, Shawn and Rebecca. They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as my Bride. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart. A toast to my parents, Dusty and Michelle, who raised me and guided me to the place I am today. I only pray that my own marriage will be as strong as theirs, and I want them to know that where ever my path may lead me, they will always be in my heart." Cody stated. "To my wonderful new wife, Lorelei, who has shown me what true love really is. Who is the reason for my happy days and the comfort in my sad ones. Who cheers my successes and comforts me in my failures. I am so proud to be your husband. I love you!"

After sharing another kiss, the caterers brought out the next two courses. While they were waiting for the final course, Shawn decided that now would be the perfect time to deliver his speech.

"Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast. May God in his goodness bless all of us gathered here today. May my daughter and my new son live with peace and prosperity. May the happiness we feel today remain with us forever. I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A father sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always. God bless us all." Shawn stated.

After all the toasts were made and the courses were done. It was nearing time for the first dance. Cody and Lorelei arranged to have all their favorite songs played. Their first dance as husband and wife was to "I'm Your Angel" by Celine Dion and R-Kelly. The father/daughter, mother/son dance was to "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Middler.

After the two dances everyone was able to join them on the dance floor. Soon it was time to cut the cake. Both Lorelei and Cody held the knife together and made the first cut into the cake. Each of them had a small slice and fed it to each other nicely.

As the night went on, guests started leaving and soon the reception was over. All the gifts were taken to Randy's house for the night. Stephanie and Paul were going to take the gifts with them in the car back to Connecticut.


	18. Chapter 18: Honeymoon & Return to RAW

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the lack in updates. Have been busy and didn't have a lot of time to get on the computer and write. Hope you like this chapter.)**

The Honeymoon and Return to RAW

After the reception was over with, Lorelei and Cody headed to their hotel room for their first night as husband and wife. Cody carried Lorelei over the threshold of the honeymoon suite. Since Lorelei was still under age, they couldn't order Champaign so Cody arranged for sparkling apple cider instead.

Cody and Lorelei had a 9am flight to Caribbean, but neither one cared about getting any sleep that night. Lorelei and Cody spent most of the night celebrating their marriage in their own way. The next morning, Dusty called their room to make sure they were up and ready to leave for the airport in order to make their flight.

Once they were on the plane, Lorelei quickly fell asleep. Cody stayed awake and read about the island they were going to be on. Their flight was scheduled for 6 hours non-stop from St. Louis to Jamaica. Lorelei slept the entire way while Cody finally fell asleep during the last 2 hours of the flight.

"We are about 10 minutes from Kingston, Jamaica." the pilot announced.

Cody and Lorelei put away everything they had pulled out of their carryon's and prepared for landing. Once their flight landed and made its way to the gate, Lorelei and Cody were happy to get off the plane and on to solid ground. Lorelei was also looking forwards to no cell phones, no business calls, nothing to bother them for the next two weeks.

"Welcome to da Island of Jamaica. Enjoy your stay." the shuttle driver stated as she dropped off Lorelei and Cody at their hotel.

After checking into their room, they made two quick phone calls and then shut off their phones so that they could enjoy their honeymoon. After showering and changing into something more relaxing, Cody and Lorelei headed out to a local restaurant to sample some of the local cuisine.

Once they finished their meals, Cody and Lorelei walked around the area and did a little shopping before heading back to their room. After locking their door, Cody popped open a bottle of sparkling apple cider and poured two glasses. Lorelei was standing on the balcony that over looked the ocean.

"Here we go." Cody stated as he stepped out onto the balcony and handed Lorelei a glass.

"Thank you." Lorelei responded.

"Here is to us and only us for the next two weeks." Cody stated as they clinked glasses.

"I will drink to that." Lorelei stated with a smile.

After enjoying their non-alcoholic drinks, Cody wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride as they watched the moon light dance on the ocean waves. It was a very romantic scene for Lorelei and she couldn't help but smile as she rested her head on Cody's chest. As the night continued, Lorelei and Cody finally headed into their suite for the night.

Lorelei and Cody did a lot of sight seeing and took a lot of pictures while on their trip. Lorelei was glad that they had a digital camera with several memory cards. Lorelei was having a great time without the worrying about travel schedules, parents and family calling daily and all the normal daily activities she was used to.

The two weeks went by rather quickly and soon they were packing up to head back to the US and to Connecticut. After arriving back at their house, Cody and Lorelei had two extra days off before having to be in Greenwich for the next show, where they would be making their announcement that they had gotten married.

"Wow! We have a lot of presents that need to be opened." Lorelei stated after taking a shower and joining Cody in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"That we do. I guess we should get started. Can you grab a note book and pen so that we can write down who gave us what?" Cody asked.

"Sure thing. We should go to Hallmark or something and pick up some really nice Thank You notes to send out." Lorelei answered as she walked into the dinning room.

"We can go now before we start opening the gifts and cards." Cody suggested.

"Sounds good. But I don't think leaving the house in just boxers and a t-shirt is a good idea." Lorelei giggled.

"I'll go get dressed while you get your car ready to go." Cody stated.

Lorelei and Cody headed towards the nearest shopping center and thankfully they had a Hallmark store. After getting the Thank You cards, Lorelei wanted to get a new outfit for their return to RAW. So they headed off to a few different stores before she found the perfect outfit. A tie-dyed purple halter top and a pair of stone washed hip hugger jeans. She also found a pair of calf high black boots that were suede and pleather and zipped up. Lorelei couldn't wait to wear her new outfit Monday night.

Once they were back home, Lorelei threw her new clothes into the washer and then joined Cody in the living room. They started with the smallest items first, the cards. Each of the cards that weren't attached to a gift had gift cards in them for various stores and even some were Visa gift cards. Once all the cards were open, they started with the small wrapped gifts.

"A toaster from Dustin and the kids." Cody stated as Lorelei wrote it down.

"Cool. We need a new one." Lorelei responded.

"A blender from Cameron and Chy." Cody stated.

"That's funny. I know Becca helped with that." Lorelei stated.

After opening all the smaller items, they were finally able to get to the larger gifts.

"A pots and pans set from Mom and Dad." Cody stated.

"Cool." Lorelei responded.

"A brand new China set from your parents." Cody added.

"Aww. Look at the pattern on it. It's hearts and vines." Lorelei added.

"An 8 setting dishes set from the Levesque's." Cody stated.

"It's the one we wanted too." Lorelei responded.

"An 8 setting silverware set from Mary." Cody stated.

"I knew she was getting us that. There should be a second package from her that is hand made place settings for 8 as well." Lorelei added.

"Yup here it is. Did she make them?" Cody asked.

"I think so. I would have to ask either her or Becca." Lorelei answered.

"I found another card that hasn't been opened yet." Cody stated.

"Who's it from?" Lorelei asked.

"It looks like either Vince or Linda's hand writing. I'll wait to open this one until we're done." Cody answered.

"Ok. What's next?" Lorelei asked.

"A very expensive bed in a bag set from Shane and his family." Cody stated.

"That has to be the prettiest bedding set I have ever seen." Lorelei commented.

"It is, isn't it." Cody agreed. "There are several gifts in this large bag."

"Who is it from?" Lorelei asked.

"Jeff, Matt, Gilbert, Shane and the cast of The Hardy Show." Cody answered.

"Uh oh. I have a feeling I know what is in the bag." Lorelei stated as she started to giggle.

"What?" Cody asked.

"The Hardy Show DVD's and probably some gift cards and stuff like that." Lorelei answered as Cody started unwrapping the gifts.

"You're right about the DVD's. There is also what looks like a hand made cutting board and wooden utensils set." Cody stated.

"Cool. They know I've been wanting their DVD collection for some time now. I wonder if Gilbert made the cutting board and utensil set?" Lorelei responded.

"I don't know. From Shane we got a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond." Cody stated.

"Cool." Lorelei stated as she continued to write down everything.

"And now for the last card." Cody stated as he opened the envelope. "It's from Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda."

"Ok. What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"It's a check." Cody stated in shock.

"For how much Cody?" Lorelei asked nervously.

"$25,000." Cody answered.

"Oh My God! Are you serious? $25,000?" Lorelei asked in shock.

"Yeah. Here. Look for yourself." Cody stated as he handed her the check.

"WOW! I don't know what to say. I will have to thank him in person on Monday." Lorelei stated just as her cell phone started ringing.

_I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, That drive the girls wild._

"Hello." Lorelei answered her phone.

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Hi Dad. I'm doing good. How are you, Becca and the little monkeys?" Lorelei answered.

"We are all doing good. Are you going to be home tomorrow?" Shawn responded.

"We should be. Why?" Lorelei asked.

"I am flying in tomorrow morning and thought that I would come visit you for the day and maybe go out for dinner." Shawn answered.

"Sounds good to me. We just got through opening all of our wedding presents. Thank you dad." Lorelei stated.

"You're welcome." Shawn responded.

"Did Mary make the place settings?" Lorelei asked.

"I think she did." Shawn answered.

"Tell her I said thank you. We will be working on the Thank you cards tonight hopefully." Lorelei responded.

"I will. So I will see you tomorrow then. I will call you when I land so that you know that I am on my way there." Shawn stated.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Love you." Lorelei stated.

"Love you too." Shawn responded as they hung up.

Cody and Lorelei cleaned up the living room as best as they could before sitting down to write the thank you cards. After spending the next three hours writing out the cards, Lorelei and Cody were finally done. Lorelei decided that they should have a light dinner before heading to bed. Cody grilled some chicken while Lorelei threw together a Caesar salad with a Caesar Vinaigrette. Cody sliced up the chicken and added it to the salad. After dinner, Cody and Lorelei cleaned up the kitchen and settled into the living room to watch some TV before bed.

The next morning, Lorelei was up before Cody and she started cleaning the house and put away the wedding gifts where they needed to go. Lorelei didn't even hear Cody get up and get in the shower, until he came up behind her still soaking wet. Lorelei just laughed until her phone rang. Shawn's flight had landed and he was on his way to their house, which only gave Lorelei 45 minutes to get a shower and get ready to see her dad. While she took a shower, Cody finished cleaning the kitchen and mopping the floor.

Cody also started preparing sandwiches for lunch when Lorelei came into the kitchen and started helping. They had just finished cutting all the sandwiches when their door bell rang. Lorelei opened the door and nearly attacked her dad with a monstrous hug.

"It's good to see you too." Shawn stated laughing slightly.

"I missed you dad." Lorelei stated.

"I missed you too." Shawn stated. "Hi Cody."

"Hi Shawn. How have you been?" Cody asked.

"Good. Been busy with RAW and stuff." Shawn answered.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to get back into the ring. I enjoyed our vacation, but it's always good to go back to work." Cody stated.

"That it is. Especially when your wife can travel with you." Shawn responded.

"Yeah." Cody agreed.

After munching on sandwiches and talking about their trip to Jamaica. Lorelei brought out her laptop and started the slideshow of pictures they took. Shawn was in awe of the scenery and local places in the pictures. Not at all what he thought it looked like.

"Do you think Rebecca would like Jamaica?" Shawn asked while looking at the pictures.

"I'm sure she would. We stayed right on the coast and the sunsets were so beautiful and romantic." Lorelei answered.

"I think that I might take her there for our next anniversary." Shawn responded.

"That's awesome. Doesn't your anniversary fall during Spring break for Cameron and Chy?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes it does. Why?" Shawn asked as Lorelei looked at Cody, who just nodded his head.

"How about I fly out to San Antonio and pick up Cameron and Chy while you and Becca go to Jamaica? They can spend Spring break up here with us." Lorelei asked.

"That would great. And they would love it." Shawn agreed.

"Cool. Plus Shane's boys will be out of school then too, so when we go up there, they will have kids to play with and Chy and Aurora are pretty close in age, so it should work out great." Lorelei responded.

Later that night, the three of them headed out to dinner before Shawn had to drive back to Greenwich and get to his hotel room. Lorelei and Cody offered for him to stay with them, but he didn't want to intrude on the newlyweds. Shawn said his goodbyes at the restaurant and headed to his hotel.

Early the next morning, Lorelei and Cody threw everything that they needed into the back of Lorelei's car and headed towards the arena in Greenwich. Once they arrived at the arena, Lorelei left Cody in his dressing room and went to look for Vince. She found him in his office talking to Stephanie and Shane.

"Well there is one of my favorite employees and family member." Vince stated as Lorelei walked into the office.

"Thank you. It's good to see everyone again. Aunt Steph, thanks again for taking all the gifts back to our house after the wedding." Lorelei stated as she gave everyone a hug.

"It was no problem at all. How's Cody? How was the honeymoon?" Stephanie asked.

"Cody is fine. He's in his dressing room getting ready for the show. The honeymoon was wonderful. Cody surprised me with a trip to Jamaica for our two week honeymoon." Lorelei answered blushing a little.

"Sounds romantic." Stephanie stated as she gave Lorelei a wink.

"I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful gifts. But there is one person that deserves a special thank you for his gift to us." Lorelei stated.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Uncle Vince." Lorelei answered.

"Shane, Steph, Can I talk to Lorelei alone for a minute please." Vince stated.

"Sure, dad." Stephanie stated as she and Shane left the office.

"Uncle Vince, I don't know what to say other than Thank you so much, but are you sure about giving us $25,000?" Lorelei stated.

"I am very sure. You and Cody deserve all of it. It is the least I could do for my favorite God-niece." Vince stated as he gave her a hug.

After talking to Vince, Lorelei needed to go get changed for her's and Cody's announcement. After changing into her brand new outfit, Lorelei headed over to hair and makeup. After she was completely done, Lorelei headed to Cody's dressing room to make sure he was ready as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome back, Cody Rhodes!" Lillian announced as Cody and Lorelei made their way out to the ring.

"Thank you everyone! Before I have my comeback match later tonight, I have a special announcement for all of the WWE Universe." Cody started to say. "As you know last year I proposed to Lorelei in the ring at Summerslam. Well, two weeks ago she made me the happiest man by becoming Mrs. Cody Rhodes!"

The crowd cheered as Cody presented Lorelei as his wife to the WWE Universe.

"You can look forwards to seeing her around here more often as well." Cody stated just before he and Lorelei climbed out of the ring and headed backstage


	19. Chapter 19: Uh, What did you say?

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.)**

**Uh, What did you say?**

_Two months later…_

Lorelei sat nervously as she waited in the waiting room. She didn't know what to think or know what was to come. Cody knew where she was, but couldn't be there as he was doing a photo shoot for WWE Magazine. But they sent text messages back and forth as much as possible.

_**Anything yet?**_

_Nope. Still waiting._

_**I wish I could be there with you.**_

_I know. I'm sure everything will be just fine._

_**It will be. Just remember that no matter what I'm not going anywhere.**_

_I know. They just called my name. I will call you as soon as I know anything. I love you._

_**Ok. I love you too.**_

Lorelei headed into the office and waited patiently. She was nervous and anxious at the same time. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the results. She knew how Cody felt and she also knew how her parents felt about the topic. But she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

"Mrs. Rhodes?" a nurse called her name.

"Yes?" Lorelei responded.

"If you would please follow me. Dr. Watson is running a little behind this morning. But she will be with you as soon as she is done with her patient." the nurse stated as they walked into another room that was filled with books, certificates, degrees, and pictures galore.

"Thank you." Lorelei responded weakly.

Lorelei sat in one of the large chairs in front of the mahogany desk. Lorelei's stomach started to churn as each minute passed. She wished she could just disappear, but no such luck. As she looked around the room trying not to think about why she was there. While she was looking around the room, she glanced out the window and noticed that it was now snowing.

"Mrs. Rhodes?" the doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"That's me." Lorelei stated.

"I'm Dr. Watson. Thank you for coming in on such short notice." she stated.

"I don't mind." Lorelei responded quietly.

"Well, I have all of your lab results per WWE's requirements and all of them came back normal. There is one test that we forgot to do and that is a pregnancy test. Even though you are not a female wrestler, it is still required by the company." Dr. Watson stated.

"Ok. That shouldn't be a problem." Lorelei stated.

"You sound nervous." Dr. Watson stated.

"I am a little. I don't like doctor's offices. Never have." Lorelei stated.

"It's ok. A lot of people don't. So here is the paper that you need to give to the lab tech. They will administer the pregnancy test and we should have the results by this afternoon. I will give you a call as soon as I have them and you can come pick up all the results to give to Mr. McMahon." Dr. Watson stated.

"Ok. Sounds good. I think my cell phone is listed on my file. It would be best to call that number." Lorelei stated before leaving the office.

"Ok. I will." Dr. Watson stated.

Lorelei headed to the lab to take the pregnancy test and then she headed towards home. Cody was still in Greenwich when she got home. While she waited to hear back from the doctor's office, she cleaned the house and cleaned out her car. They had been traveling up and down the East Coast over the last two months and instead of paying for airline tickets they drove Lorelei's car.

Cody had called and told Lorelei that he would be home around 5. Lorelei was just happy to know that her husband would be coming home that night. Lorelei told him that she would have to go back to the doctor's office when they called to pick up all of the test results so that she could hand them to Vince over the weekend.

Dr. Watson called Lorelei around 2pm and told her that all the final lab results were in. Lorelei got in the car and headed to the doctor's office for the second time that day. Lorelei went straight to the window and told the nurse that she was there to pick up lab results. The nurse told her to have a seat and someone would call for her. So Lorelei took a seat in the almost empty waiting room and picked up a magazine that had a bunch of medical quizzes in it.

The one quiz she thought was kind of funny, was the "Are you pregnant" quiz. Out of pure boredom, Lorelei took the 10-question quiz. She laughed to herself when she read her results. As she flipped through the rest of the magazine a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Rhodes?" the nurse called out.

"That would be me." Lorelei stated a little more cheerful than before.

"Follow me please." the nurse stated as they walked to Dr. Watson's office.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as the nurse left.

Lorelei took a seat in the same chair as she sat in that morning and waited for Dr. Watson to come in. Lorelei didn't have to wait very long.

"Thank you for coming back in. We have all of the required lab results in this envelope. But before I send you out of here, I need to go over the results of your pregnancy test." Dr. Watson stated.

"Why?" Lorelei asked nervously.

"Well, because it came back positive. You're pregnant." Dr. Watson answered.

"How is that possible?" Lorelei muttered to herself, but the doctor heard her.

"I know that you just got married two months ago and as of today you are 7 weeks exactly. You're due date is… Lorelei are you ok?" Dr. Watson started to tell Lorelei.

"I feel a little light headed. Can I get some water, please?" Lorelei responded.

"Nurse, please bring Mrs. Rhodes a cup of water and hurry." Dr. Watson called out to a nurse. "Lorelei, why don't you come over here and lay down for a bit. I know that the news is a lot to take in."

"I just wasn't expecting to, well be expecting." Lorelei responded as she took the cup of water from the nurse and sipped on it. "What else were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to give you your due date, but I can wait until you are feeling better." Dr. Watson answered.

"I'm starting to feel a little better. When am I due?" Lorelei asked.

"July 4th." Dr. Watson answered.

"Thank you, Dr. Watson." Lorelei stated.

"You're welcome. I would like for you to schedule an appointment with one of my colleagues in the OB department. I recommend that you get an appointment as soon as next week." Dr. Watson stated. "I've also sent a prescription to the pharmacy downstairs for Prenatal vitamins. Take one everyday. Each bottle is a 2 month supply and remember to call in the refill about 5 days before you run out."

"Thank you. I will." Lorelei stated as she left the office with the test results.

Lorelei took the elevator to the ground floor and picked up her prescription. After leaving the medical center, Lorelei headed home. On the way home she tried to think of a good way to tell Cody that they were going to be parents, that he was going to be a father. Lorelei was scared, nervous and a little excited all at the same time. Lorelei decided to head over to the art supply store before going to the house.

After picking up some stuff that she wanted and needed to help tell Cody the news, she headed home. It was 3pm by the time she got home. She took a quick shower and started working on her project. Cody was due home at 5pm, so Lorelei decided to make dinner reservations at their favorite restaurant in town. Lorelei finished the project and put it on. She still couldn't believe that she and Cody were going to have a baby.

Lorelei quickly got dressed and covered up the shirt she had on under a loose sweater. Cody came home and Lorelei told him to get ready for dinner.

"I will, but first, how did your appointment this afternoon go?" Cody asked.

"It was fine. Got all the test results back and I just have to deliver them to Uncle Vince." Lorelei stated. "But you better get ready to go or we won't make our reservation."

"Good. Ok, I'm going." Cody stated as he kissed her forehead.

Once they got to the restaurant, Lorelei and Cody were seated right away. Cody was happy that they could get a decent table on a Friday night. He wondered why Lorelei made the reservation for dinner as they usually get take out or order in. But he liked the change of scenery. After dinner they took a walk through a park.

"So, how was the photo shoot?" Lorelei asked.

"It went pretty smoothly. Randy and Ted were late as usual." Cody answered.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. They are always late." Lorelei stated.

"Yeah. So, what made you decide to make dinner reservations here tonight?" Cody asked.

"I just thought it would be nice. We haven't been here in a while and I wanted a romantic evening out with my husband. Is that to much to ask?" Lorelei answered with tears in her eyes.

"Not at all. I was just wondering. Baby don't cry." Cody responded.

"I can't help it." Lorelei stated.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked trying to comfort his wife as they stopped walking.

"While I was at the doctor's office this morning I had to take another test, which is required by WWE, especially for their female employees." Lorelei started to tell him.

"Ok. Did something come back wrong?" Cody asked.

"This afternoon Dr. Watson called me to come back in to pick up the lab results to all the tests. And when I got there she told me something that, well, I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Lorelei continued.

"Honey, whatever it is, I will always be here for you. You know that you can tell me anything." Cody stated as he hugged his wife.

Lorelei backed up from Cody and unzipped her sweater. At that very moment it started snowing again. Lorelei knew it was a good sign. She moved her sweater out of the way so that Cody could read her shirt. The shirt read "Baby Rhodes Due 7/4/09" and it had an arrow pointing to Lorelei's stomach. Cody read the shirt several times and tried to comprehend what his wife was telling him.

"Cody? Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there reading the shirt over and over again?" Lorelei asked.

"Are you telling me that you're, I'm, we're going to have a baby?" Cody responded.

"Yes. We are going to have a baby! I'm 7 weeks pregnant!" Lorelei stated.

Cody pulled Lorelei into a tight hug which confirmed that he was thrilled by the news. Now they needed to tell their parents and Vince. Lorelei knew that it wasn't going to be easy to tell everyone, but it was their decision and no one else's. It was around 8pm when Cody and Lorelei got home.

"When do you want to tell our parents?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, it's 8 now, so its 6 in Texas and 8 in Louisville. So I would call my parents first and then call yours." Cody stated.

"Sounds good to me." Lorelei stated as she handed Cody the cordless phone.

Cody dialed his parents home phone number and waited for someone to answer. After the fourth ring someone finally picked up the line. Cody talked to his mom first and then asked for his dad to also get on the line.

"Is everything ok with you and Lori?" Michelle asked her son.

"Everything is fine. Or at least I hope it will be." Cody answered.

"What's wrong, son?" Dusty asked.

"Lorelei and I got some interesting news this afternoon." Cody started to tell them.

"What is it, Cody?" Michelle asked getting anxious.

"Michelle, let the boy tell us." Dusty stated.

"It's ok dad. Lori and I are going to have a baby!" Cody told them.

"Congratulations, son!" Dusty stated. "Tell Lori that we wish only the best with the pregnancy."

"That's the best news I've heard today." Michelle stated.

"I will dad. Thanks. I'm glad you both are happy about it." Cody stated.

"We are very happy." Michelle stated.

After Cody and his parents hung up, it was time to call Shawn and Rebecca. Lorelei was not really wanting to call them, but she knew that if she didn't tell them, they would find out from Vince or Stephanie. Lorelei dialed her parents home phone number and Shawn answered after two rings.

"Dad, I need to tell you something and I already know how you feel about it, but Cody and I are going to have a baby. I am 7 weeks today. We just found out this afternoon." Lorelei told him.

"Lori. I know what I said a year ago, but please believe me when I tell you that I am happy for you and Cody." Shawn responded.

"You are? I do believe you! So how do you feel about being coming a grandpa?" Lorelei responded with tears of joy.

"I think it's the best feeling in the world next to becoming a father and marrying the person of your dreams." Shawn responded. "I will tell Rebecca the news in the morning, she is at Mary's house."

"Thanks, dad." Lorelei stated as they hung up.

Cody and Lorelei decided that it would be best to head to bed and get some sleep. They needed to head up to Greenwich in the morning to deliver the papers and tell Vince and Stephanie about the baby. Lorelei was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. All the excitement and anxiousness about the baby wore her out.

The next day, after arriving in Greenwich, Lorelei didn't beat around the bush. She told everyone about the baby as soon as she handed Vince the lab results. Lorelei and Cody were bombarded with hugs and congratulations. The next 33 weeks were going to be interesting to say the least.


	20. Chapter 20: A New Beginning

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I added a poll to my profile for this story. Please go vote now. Thanks.)**

**A New Beginning**

It had been a week since Lorelei and Cody found out that they were going to have a baby. They were sitting the waiting room at the OB office waiting for their first appointment. Lorelei was anxious and excited. Cody squeezed her hand to assure her that everything was going to be ok.

"Lorelei Rhodes?" a nurse called.

Lorelei and Cody stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse stated. "Please have a seat on the exam table."

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as she climbed onto the table.

Lorelei and Cody waited patiently for the doctor to come in. When she came in, she brought with her a little sack and a book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, I am Dr. Andrews." the doctor stated. "I see here that you are just about 8 weeks along. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Lorelei answered.

"Alright, well lets see if we can hear a heartbeat. Lorelei please lay back and lift up your shirt." the doctor stated.

Lorelei did as she was told. She shivered when the doctor put the gel on her stomach. Cody moved beside her and held her hand. The doctor used the instrument in the sack to find the heartbeat.

"You hear that thud, thud, thud?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Cody and Lorelei answered together.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." the doctor responded.

"Oh wow!" Lorelei stated as she squeezed Cody's hand.

"That's amazing." Cody responded.

After their doctor's appointment, Lorelei and Cody headed home to pack for their next trip with RAW. Lorelei had finished the latest storylines that morning before they left for the doctor's office. Lorelei was not really looking forwards to being gone for the next 3 weeks, but it was part of hers and Cody's jobs and they needed to save up everything they could money wise and vacation time for when the baby is born.

While on the road they were able to tell everyone their good news. Mostly everyone was happy for them. There were a couple of people that weren't too thrilled with the fact that Cody and Lorelei were not only married, but now going to be parents. One of those people being Michelle McCool.

As the next few weeks passed, Lorelei's baby bump started to show. She still fit into her regular clothes for the most part. Lorelei started to wonder about becoming a mom for the first time. All she knew is that she wanted Cody in the room with her when she had the baby. She also thought about having Rebecca in the room, but it all depended on when she had the baby.

Lorelei and Cody were able to fly home for her doctor appointments and for a few days each week. One of the few nights they were actually home, Lorelei decided to ask Cody if he wanted to find out what their baby will be.

"Babe, I was wondering if you wanted to find out if we are having a boy or girl?" Lorelei asked.

"Actually I do. I want to be able to have the baby's room done and a name picked out before he or she is born." Cody answered.

"Good. So do I." Lorelei stated with a yawn.

"Why don't you go on to bed and I'll finish up in here before I join you." Cody suggested as he gave her a quick kiss.

Lorelei headed towards their bedroom and got ready for bed. As she laid in bed waiting for Cody, she noticed that she was now visibly pregnant and wouldn't be able to cover it up anymore. Lorelei got out of bed and walked over to the closet. She started trying on her clothes. The ones that still fit her she put back where they belong, the ones that didn't fit her she tossed out of the closet.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Cody asked as he walked into the room and saw the pile of clothes.

"None of my clothes fit me anymore!" Lorelei stated as she tossed another pair of jeans out of the closet.

"Well, why don't I take you shopping in the morning for some maternity clothes?" Cody asked.

"I guess." Lorelei stated as she plopped down on their bed. "Just think I am only 16 weeks and have 24 more to go. And I'm only going to get bigger."

"And more beautiful everyday." Cody stated. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Lorelei smiled at Cody and climbed into bed. Cody wrapped his arms around Lorelei and placed a hand on their baby. It was at that very moment that the baby decided to make it's presence know to both Lorelei and Cody.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"I think that was our baby saying hello." Lorelei stated as she placed a hand on her belly. "It did it again."

"Wow. Is that the first time you felt it move too?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Lorelei stated with a smile and a yawn as she and Cody fell asleep.

The next morning, Lorelei and Cody headed to a local maternity store to do some shopping. Cody helped pick put several outfits and Lorelei tried everything on. Once she decided on which ones she wanted to keep, they took them to the register.

"Alright. When is your due date?" the sales person asked.

"July 5th." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. And I need a name and address for special promotions." the sales person stated.

"Lorelei Rhodes, 421 Everett Lane Storrs, Ct." Lorelei told her.

"Thank you. And will this be all for you?" she asked.

"I think so. I didn't see anything that I could wear to work though." Lorelei answered.

"What kind of look are you going for at work?" the lady asked.

"It has to be business professional. Pant suits, skirt suit, stuff like that." Lorelei stated.

"Hmm. We don't carry anything like that, but we do have a sister store in Greenwich that might carry them. I could call and find out for you." the lady offered.

"That would be great." Lorelei stated.

While she waited on the sales lady to call the other store, her cell phone went off.

_I'm all grown up now and I've listened and learned. A true star and I'm finally getting my turn._

"Hello." Lorelei answered her phone.

"How's my favorite pregnant god-daughter?" Stephanie asked.

"Doing good. Cody and I are out shopping for maternity clothes." Lorelei answered.

"Oh fun. There is a store up here were I got a lot of my clothes for work. You and Cody should come up here and you and I can go shopping." Stephanie responded.

"That would be great. I will ask Cody as soon as he comes back here. I think he's hiding from some fans or something like that." Lorelei stated. "Oh we felt the baby move for the first time last night."

"That's a great feeling, isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"It is. I cant wait to meet this little one. And before I forget in 4 weeks we have an ultrasound appointment and will need a few days off for it. It's on a Thursday." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Text me the exact dates and I will get you and Cody the time off. I'll call you later. Love ya." Stephanie responded.

"Will do. Love ya too." Lorelei responded as she hung up.

The sales lady wrote down the name of the store and the address and phone number for Lorelei. After paying for her new clothes, Lorelei left the store to find Cody. She checked all the usual places that he would go to, but no such luck. Lorelei decided to send him a text message.

_**Where are you?**_

_Hiding from fan-girls. Are you done?_

_**Ok. But where? Yeah I'm done.**_

_I'm in the baby department in Sears._

_**Ok. I will meet you there.**_

_Ok._

Lorelei took off towards Sears and made it to the second floor of the store. She found the baby department and found Cody looking at the baby furniture.

"So which one do you like the most?" Lorelei asked.

"Hey, baby. Uh, I really don't know anything about cribs and baby furniture." Cody answered.

"It's ok. I know a little about them." Lorelei responded.

Cody and Lorelei looked at all the different cribs, changing tables, rockers, dressers, playpens, high chairs and such. After pricing a few different bedroom sets for the baby, Lorelei fell in love with the Dorel Vintage Estate bedroom set.

While Lorelei was looking at other baby stuff, Cody walked over to a sales person and asked her to order the bedroom set. He wanted to surprise Lorelei with the nursery before the baby was born. After the furniture and a mattress was purchased, the sales person told Cody when to expect the delivery. He called his dad and asked if there was a way he could come up there and be there when the delivery arrived. Dusty was more than happy to make the trip.

The next day, Lorelei and Cody drove up to Greenwich and met up with Paul and Stephanie. Paul was going to hang out with Cody at the house while Stephanie and Lorelei went shopping. Once they arrived at the store, Lorelei couldn't believe that they actually had a maternity store dedicated to just business apparel.

Lorelei tried on several different types of suits and finally settled on 4 different types that she could mix and match with her non-business apparel. Stephanie and Lorelei picked up lunch on the way back to the house. After eating lunch and playing with the girls. Lorelei and Cody headed back home.

The next day was spent packing for their next road trip and the next set of shows. This week, Cody was appearing on all three brands promoting for the following weeks RAW when all three brands would be together competing for titles and such. They were scheduled to be gone for 2 weeks and then home, but since Lorelei's appointment was the week after their week off, they were now going to be gone for 3 weeks and off for 1.

"We are now making our final decent into Las Vegas. Thank you for choosing American Airlines." the pilot stated.

"I will be so glad to get off of this plane." Lorelei stated as she readjusted her seat belt so that it was under her belly.

"You and me both. Thankfully after Las Vegas, we will be in Phoenix and then San Diego. All in driving distance so I rented a car for the next three weeks." Cody stated as the plane touched down.

"Good. I like driving better than flying anyways." Lorelei stated.

After collecting their luggage and getting their rental car, Cody and Lorelei headed to The Bellagio Hotel were everyone in the WWE were staying for the week. Lorelei couldn't wait to get a nice hot shower and decent meal since all they had that day was airport food and she and the baby were craving some real food.

After both Cody and Lorelei took their showers, they met up with Paul, Stephanie, Shawn, and a few others for dinner. Shawn couldn't believe that Lorelei was already showing and how beautiful she looked. After dinner, Lorelei was ready to go to bed. She hated the time difference when traveling as her body refused to get used to it.


	21. Chapter 21: RAW, ECW, SD & An Ultrasound

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! The sex of baby will be reveled in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! ~ Krista)**

RAW, ECW, SD and The Ultrasound

The next morning Cody had to be at the arena by 10. Lorelei also had to be there, but in Stephanie's office for a quick meeting and to get her jobs for the next three weeks. Lorelei was on the creative team, but since she had studied Sports Law and Sports Management, Stephanie and Vince had some big plans for her.

"Thank you for coming in, Lori." Stephanie stated with a smile.

"It's no problem." Lorelei responded trying not to yawn.

"Baby keeping you up already?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I'm not used to the baby moving so much at night." Lorelei answered.

"You will. And when you do, it will be almost time to have the baby." Stephanie responded.

"Great!" Lorelei stated.

"Well, we have some changes that are going to be happening rather quickly around here and one that will happen after you come back from having your baby." Vince stated.

"Ok." Lorelei responded a little confused.

"First here is a list of types of storylines along with the names of the stars who will be involved in each storyline. There is also a date in each section. That date will be the starting date of the storyline. Secondly, I will be stepping back from the spotlight and will be more behind the scenes and working on the business aspect of WWE from home. Stephanie will be RAW's General manager, Tiffany is still ECW's interim General Manager and Teddy Long is Smackdown's general manager." Vince continued.

"Sounds like a plan." Lorelei stated.

"But after you come back from having my great-niece or nephew, Stephanie and I would like for you to take over RAW and make it your own. You will be the General Manager and will be able to make all the decisions on your own. There will be a few things that you would have to clear with Stephanie or myself, but we will get into those details later." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Uncle Vince! Thank you, Aunt Stephanie. I won't let you down." Lorelei responded.

After Lorelei's meeting was over, she took her paperwork and walked around trying to find Cody. She ran into quite a few people and no one knew where Cody was. Lorelei was starting to get annoyed and worried at the same time. As she turned a corner she found Cody pinned up against the wall in a corner by none other that Michelle McCool.

"Get away from my husband!" Lorelei shouted.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, sweetie. He came on to me." Michelle stated knowing that would make Lorelei's blood boil.

"I said, get away from my husband!" Lorelei repeated herself.

"Don't you get it? He doesn't want you. He doesn't love you. He's been with me when you're not around." Michelle fired back.

Tears burned Lorelei's eyes as she looked her husband in the face. He kept shaking his head no and Lorelei believed him as she knew the type of person that Michelle was and that Cody wouldn't do anything to compromise their marriage and family.

"I will give you to the count of three to get away from my husband or I'll…" Lorelei stated angrily.

"Or you'll what? Go running to your daddy? Go tell Aunt Stephanie or Uncle Vince? Yeah I know more about you than you think." Michelle responded.

"You don't know who you are dealing with." Lorelei shouted as she grabbed her stomach.

Cody tried to get to Lorelei, but Michelle stopped him. Lorelei cried out in pain. Thankfully a few stars heard the shouting and came over to see what was going on. Matt, Jeff, Shawn and Paul came over to where the three of them were. Jeff and Shawn attended to Lorelei as Paul and Matt pulled Michelle away from Cody. Cody hurried over to Lorelei and helped get her to her feet. While Matt and Paul took Michelle to Vince's office, Cody, Jeff and Shawn took Lorelei to the medics stated to get looked at. The medics suggested that Lorelei go to a nearby medical center to get checked out by an OB doctor.

Meanwhile in Vince's office, Paul and Matt explained what had happened and Michelle of course tried to deny everything and say that Cody started everything. Just as she said that, Cody came into the office and stated that Lorelei was going to the hospital. Vince quickly asked Cody about the incident. Cody stated that Michelle came out of nowhere and pushed him in the corner and tried to kiss him.

Vince told Michelle to gather her stuff and go back to her hotel room for the night and he would have a decision in the morning on what to do about her actions. Everyone then headed over to the hospital where Lorelei was being treated. Cody sat in the room with Lorelei and waited on the doctor. Both of them were scared they might lose the baby. The doctor finally walked into the room.

"Ok. I have Lorelei's lab results and everything looks to be ok. Were you under any undue stress tonight?" the doctor stated.

"I got into an argument with a Diva just before the pain started." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. That might explain the pain. I want to check the baby by doing an ultrasound. If everything looks good then I will release you to go to your hotel. I want you to try to remain as calm as possible during the rest of your pregnancy." the doctor stated.

The doctor had Lorelei taken to the ultrasound room where he spent the next hour making sure that the baby was ok. He let Lorelei and Cody look at the screen so that they could see their baby. The doctor printed out a few still pictures for them.

"Well, everything looks fine with the baby and I don't see a need to keep you overnight. I am going to get the papers done so that you can leave. Now, if the pain comes back I want you come back right away, ok?" the doctor stated.

"Thank you. I will." Lorelei stated.

Cody headed out into the waiting room and told everyone that Lorelei and the baby were going to be just fine and that Lorelei was going to be released. Everyone was happy to hear that the baby and Lorelei were ok. Vince and Stephanie talked about the incident with Michelle and made their decision on what to do.

The next day, Lorelei was feeling much better and was able to move around without any pain. Cody had left early that morning for his workout and some additional training. While Lorelei was relaxing in the hotel room, there was a knock at her door. Lorelei walked over to the door and looked out the peep-hole. It was Stephanie and Shane on the other side.

Lorelei opened the door and let them in. They told her of the decision fire Michelle and to have a restraining order placed against her protecting everyone in the WWE. Lorelei was happy to hear that news. Shortly after Stephanie and Shane left, Cody came back to the room to shower and get ready to head to the arena for the tapping of ECW and Smackdown. Lorelei jumped in the shower after Cody was done and got dressed. While Lorelei was in the shower, Cody's phone went off.

_**Son, everything that you ordered just arrived at your house.**_

_Good._

_**Where do you want everything?**_

_In the bedroom next to ours. It should be completely empty._

_**Ok. Do you want anything assembled yet or do you want to do it yourself?**_

_I'll take care of everything when I get home. No need to overdo it dad. Thanks._

_**Anytime. Is everything ok?**_

_It is now. Vince and Stephanie fired Michelle McCool for attempting to do something really stupid with Lori and I._

_**Ok. I'm sure you'll tell me later on. Have a good night.**_

_Thanks Dad! You too._

The tapping for ECW took about two hours as it was a special two hour edition. Smackdown also took two hours. Lorelei and Cody made their appearances on both brands as they were scheduled. Lorelei was happy when the tapping was done and over with. Cody suggested that they go out for dinner before heading back to the hotel. Lorelei agreed as long as the restaurant was near the hotel.

"I will be happy once we get back home and are able to relax for a few days." Cody stated as they climbed into bed.

"Me too. I'm just glad that we won't ever have to deal with Michelle McCool ever again. And when we get home, we get to find out what this little one is." Lorelei stated.

"Me too! That's right. I almost forgot about the ultrasound appointment with everything that has been going on." Cody responded. "I can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or a girl."

"Same here. But for now, I just want to curl up in your arms and get some much needed sleep." Lorelei stated as they curled up and fell asleep.

The next few days were filled with autograph signings, photo shoots and interviews. Lorelei went along to all the events and stayed close to Cody. It was Sunday morning before they were finally able to get a flight back to Connecticut. Both Lorelei and Cody were looking forwards to sleeping their own bed and for the doctors appointment.

After arriving at their house, Lorelei and Cody both took showers and headed to bed. Lorelei fell asleep right away, while Cody had a hard time sleeping. He quietly got up and made sure he didn't wake Lorelei. He went into the room that would soon be the baby's nursery. His dad had left a brand new tool set in the room with a note.

_Cody,_

_I know that you have tools, but I thought that a new tool set would be a good idea for a new project for the new baby._

_Dad_

Cody decided to start assembling the furniture while Lorelei slept. It was nearing 7am when Cody was finally finished with the dresser, crib and changing table. Cody headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Lorelei soon joined him, but started drinking water. Her appointment was at 8am and she had to drink 36 ounces of water before her appointment.

Cody and Lorelei headed to the doctors office and waited somewhat patiently. Lorelei couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Soon a nurse came out and called Lorelei's name. They anxiously followed the nurse. Cody was told to have a seat in the waiting area near the exam room and the doctor would come get him when she was ready. The doctor did the necessary things during the ultrasound before bringing Cody into the room.

"Mr. Rhodes? Please follow me." the doctor stated as they entered the room and Cody took his spot next to Lorelei. "Ok. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Lorelei stated as she squeezed Cody's hand.

"Alright, here we go. There are the feet and legs. There is the stomach and the chest. There are the arms and hands. And there is the baby's head, you can see the eyes are closed, there is the nose and mouth and over here is one of the ears. Now did you want to know the baby's sex?" the doctor stated.

"Yes, please." both Lorelei and Cody answered with smiles.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see if we can find out." The doctor stated as she moved the wand around Lorelei's stomach. "Well, Mommy and Daddy, it looks like you are going to have a boy. Right there is the extra body part. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Lorelei stated as she squeezed Cody's hand.

After Lorelei was cleaned up, she and Cody took the ultrasound pictures and headed home. Lorelei took a picture with her phone of the ultrasound picture that stated it was a boy and sent it to her dad, her step-mom, Dusty, Michelle, Dustin, Stephanie, Vince, Linda, Shane and a few others that wanted to know.


	22. Chapter 22: Baby Shower

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sadly this story will soon be coming to an end. I am not sure if there will be a sequel or not. But you never know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Krista.)**

A Baby Shower and Something Unexpected

Three months had passed since Lorelei and Cody found out that they were going to have a boy. Lorelei was now working strictly from home as she was now 8 months pregnant. Cody was able to take some time off from work to help Lorelei prepare for the baby's arrival. They had also moved into a larger house closer to Greenwich.

They attended weekly birthing classes at the hospital and were able to meet other first time parents and exchanged phone numbers and such. Cody worked on the baby's room while Lorelei took care of other things around the house. Cody refused to let Lorelei see the room until it was completely finished. Lorelei's baby shower was scheduled for the day before Cody's birthday.

"You are just as stubborn as your father and brother!" Lorelei stated after trying to see the room.

"I know I am. The nursery is a surprise for you and our son." Cody responded.

"You're really impossible." Lorelei stated as she shook her head.

"Do you think you can wait until Saturday?" Cody asked.

"Saturday? Sure. I've waited this long, what's another few days." Lorelei answered as Cody went back to working in the nursery while she rested.

Saturday came rather quickly and Lorelei had practically forgotten about the nursery. That day not only would she be able to see the room, but it was also her baby shower. Her step-mom and sister were already there as was Cody's mom Michelle. Stephanie was throwing the baby shower and had most of the Diva's there. Linda and Marissa were also attending the shower. Most of the guys opted not to come to the shower.

"Well before I go meet up with the guys, I would like to give Lorelei my present for our son." Cody stated. "Please follow me."

Everyone followed Cody to the spare bedroom. Cody opened the door to reveal the baby's nursery. Everyone was in awe of the room. It was decorated with the night sky, stars and planets, just like Lorelei had wanted. The furniture was all put together and the crib bedding matched the room décor.

"Thank you so much!" Lorelei stated as she hugged him.

"Anything for you and our son." Cody responded.

Cody soon left and the baby shower began. Stephanie had everyone playing different kinds of games. Lorelei got lots of cool gifts from everyone. Linda and Vince are going to open a savings account for the baby once he is born. Matt and Jeff arrived to the house later that evening as they had to drive their dad's truck up there.

"We're sorry we got here so late." Matt stated as he hugged Lorelei.

"It's ok. We're just glad you made it safely." Lorelei stated.

"We have your shower gifts in the truck." Jeff stated as he gave her a quick hug.

"You guys didn't have to bring anything! I'm just glad that you were able to make it up here for a visit." Lorelei responded.

"But we did. Jeff and I will unload the truck and bring the stuff in." Matt stated.

"Ok. Bring it into the living room I guess." Lorelei responded.

Matt and Jeff unloaded the truck and brought everything into the living room. Rebecca, Shawn, Cheyenne, Cameron, Cody, Lorelei, Stephanie, Paul and their girls were all sitting in the living room waiting for Matt and Jeff to finish bringing in all the stuff they brought. When Matt and Jeff walked into the living room carrying in a wooden rocking chair, everyone was in awe.

"This chair is from our dad. He spent the last few months making it especially for you." Jeff stated.

"Oh my! Thank you so much. I will have to call him tomorrow and thank him personally." Lorelei responded.

"You're welcome! That would be great. I'm sure he will appreciate the call." Matt stated. "Here are the rest of your gifts. They are from Shane, Shannon, Yuk, Kimo, Jeff and myself."

"You guys are too much!" Cody chuckled looking at all the gift bags and presents.

"What can I say? You guys are like family to all of us." Jeff responded.

Lorelei opened the gifts and wasn't too surprised when she found Hardy Boyz onesies and blankets. Cody helped put all the gifts into the nursery while Matt and Jeff got their bags out of the truck. Stephanie, Paul and the girls soon headed to their house as it was getting late. Shawn and Rebecca were staying in one of the guest rooms, Cameron and Cheyenne were sharing another guest room and Matt and Jeff were left to share the last guest room, which thankfully had full size beds.

While everyone got ready for bed, Lorelei took a quick shower and got dressed for bed. Cody then took a shower in their bathroom, while Shawn took his shower in the guest bathroom. Lorelei went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair for the first time. As she rocked she placed her hands on her belly and talked to the baby.

"Hey there little guy. We only have a week before you are due. I can't wait to meet you and hold you. Your grandma and grandpa are here from Texas and your other grandma and grandpa are here from Kentucky. So are going to be so spoiled. There are so many people here that already love you and they haven't even met you yet. I love you, son." Lorelei stated.

"That was really sweet." Rebecca said from the doorway. "I talked to Cameron and Cheyenne when I was pregnant with them. At first your dad thought I was crazy, but he eventually started doing it too."

"Thank you! Cody talks to him as well. We have also been reading books to him and he loves music. And it's kinda funny, but when he's restless and RAW or Smackdown's theme song comes on, he settles right down." Lorelei responded.

"That's normal. He's used to hearing stuff like that. It's soothing to him." Rebecca stated.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Rebecca answered.

"I know that Cody will be in the room with me when I have the baby, but I was wondering if you would be in there with us as well?" Lorelei asked.

"I would be honored to be in the room with you and Cody. Thank you, Lori." Rebecca answered with a smile and a hug.

"Thank you, mom." Lorelei responded.

Rebecca just smiled at Lorelei. That was the very first time Lorelei had ever called her mom and she didn't know what to say. She never pressured Lorelei to call her mom and she had always left it up to her if she wanted to. While Lorelei rocked in the chair and looked around the room, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach and waited to feel the pain again.

"Lori, is everything ok?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain but now its gone." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. Well, I will sit here with you just in case you feel it again." Rebecca responded.

"Thank you. I'm sure it's just the baby moving around." Lorelei stated just before the pain happened again. "There it was again."

"Ok. I'm going to go get Cody and your dad." Rebecca stated.

"Ok." Lorelei stated with worry in her voice.

Rebecca told Cody first and then Shawn, who was sitting in the living room with Matt and Jeff. All five adults came into the nursery at the same time. Cody timed the pains and when they realized that they were about 10 minutes apart, Cody decided to take Lorelei to the hospital. Matt and Jeff volunteered to stay at the house and watch Cameron and Cheyenne. Shawn called Stephanie and Paul and let them know what was going on. Cody also called his parents at the hotel.

Stephanie told them that she and Paul would meet them at the hospital after she called her parents. Linda came over to the house to watch the girls so that Stephanie and Paul could head to the hospital. Everyone sat in the waiting room while Lorelei was admitted and got settled into a room. Cody finally came out and had everyone follow him to where Lorelei was. Stephanie needed to call home and check on the girls and Paul stayed with her.

"Has the doctor seen you yet?" Rebecca asked.

"Not yet, but the pain is still about 9 to 10 minutes apart. She should be here soon though." Lorelei answered.

"Paul and Stephanie are in the waiting room making a phone call." Shawn told his daughter.

"Thank you dad." Lorelei stated as she had another contraction.

"Hello Lorelei. I am Doctor Richards. Can you tell me what is going on?" Doctor Richards asked.

"I was sitting at home after my baby shower and all of a sudden I started having cramping pains. At first I thought it was the baby moving around, but then another one came and we decided to time them. After seeing that they were 10 minutes apart, we came here." Lorelei answered.

"Ok. I need everyone to step into the hallway except for the daddy." the doctor stated.

After examining Lorelei, the doctor decided that Lorelei was to be admitted. The nurse entered a bunch of information into the computer system and then hooked up an IV.

"Well, Lorelei. It looks like you are in labor. You are 4 centimeters dilated so we are going to admit you and make you as comfortable as possible. If there is anything you need, just ask. I will let your family know that they can come back in." the doctor stated.

"Thank you." Lorelei stated.

After everyone came back into the room, Lorelei and Cody told them that the baby was definitely coming. Shawn called Matt and let him know. Stephanie called her mom, Shane and her dad. Lorelei told Cody that she wanted Rebecca in the room when the baby was born. Cody was perfectly fine with it.

A few hours had passed and the contractions were a lot stronger and closer together. Lorelei seemed to be handling the pain ok, but after the fourth hour, she asked for something to help with the pain. The doctor gave her some options and since she didn't want the epidural, the doctor gave her a shot into her IV to help with the pain. The pain meds lasted about two hours and at that point Lorelei's contractions were 2 minutes apart and extremely painful. Shawn, Stephanie and Paul had left the room right after the dose of pain meds.

"I feel like I need to push." Lorelei stated in between contractions.

"I'll get a nurse." Rebecca responded as she left the room momentarily.

"Your mom says you feel like you need to push?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Lorelei answered through a contraction.

"Ok. I am going to check your progress and see where you are at." the nurse stated as she quickly examined Lorelei. "Ok. You are fully dilated. I am going to page the doctor."

"Mom, let dad, Aunt Steph and Uncle Paul know, please." Lorelei asked.

"I will be right back." Rebecca stated as she headed towards the waiting room.

"How is Lori?" Shawn asked.

"They are paging the doctor. She is fully dilated and ready to have the baby." Rebecca answered. "I need to get back in there. I will come out as soon as the baby is born."


	23. Chapter 23: A New Life Has Begun

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. There is either one or two more chapters left in this story. I am sad to see it end, but life must go on. I am still not sure if there will be a sequel or not. ~Krista)**

A New Life Has Begun

Rebecca went back to the room just as the doctor arrived. The nurse shut the door and the doctor got everything ready for Lorelei to have the baby. Cody stood on her right side while Rebecca was on her left. Rebecca and Cody helped Lorelei get into position with the doctor guiding them.

"Ok. Lorelei, on the next contraction I want you to push for the count of ten, just like you learned in your class." the doctor advised. "Cody I want you to count for her. Mom, I want you to keep encouraging her. Ok. Here comes the contraction."

"1..2..3..4..5..6.." Cody counted.

"You can do it, Lori. I know it's painful, but just think about seeing your baby boy." Rebecca stated.

"7..8..9..10.." Cody counted.

"You are doing great." Rebecca stated.

Cody kept counting for Lorelei while Rebecca continued with the positive encouragement. Lorelei had been pushing for the better part of an hour and was starting to get tired. Cody and Rebecca kept telling her that she can't stop now and that soon she would be able to hold the baby in her arms.

"One more push, Lorelei and the baby's head will be out. I need you to push as hard as you can." the doctor stated. "Here comes the contraction, and push!"

"1..2..3..4..5.." Cody counted.

"Come on Lori! You can do it." Rebecca stated.

"6..7..8..9..10..." Cody counted.

"The head is out. On the next contraction the rest of the baby will be born. Here come the contraction." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5.." Cody counted.

"It's A Boy!" The doctor announced as she cleaned off the baby and suctioned out his nose and mouth.

The nurse took the baby to be weighed and measured. Cody and Rebecca snapped pictures of the newest member of the family. The nurse then wrapped up the baby and handed him to Lorelei. Cody sat on the bed next to Lorelei and Rebecca took pictures of the new family with both cameras.

"Does he have a name?" Rebecca asked as she wrote the baby's information down.

"Yes. His name is Matthew Shawn Rhodes." Cody answered as he looked at Lorelei.

"Thank you, Cody." Lorelei responded.

"I think your dad will love the name." Rebecca stated. "You did a wonderful job bringing him into the world."

"Thank you for being here." Lorelei responded as Rebecca smiled and gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." Lorelei told Cody.

"I completely forgot that today is my birthday. But now I share it with someone very special, my son." Cody stated as he gave his wife a kiss and then gently kissed the top of Matthew's head.

Rebecca headed out to the waiting room where, Shawn, Paul, Stephanie, Shane, Michelle, Dusty and Vince were all sitting. Everyone stood up when Rebecca entered the room.

"First, Lorelei and the baby are doing great. Second, I would like to announce the birth of Matthew Shawn Rhodes 7lbs 6ozs, 21 ½ inches long. He was born at 3:15am June 30th 2009." Rebecca announced.

Everyone exchanged hugs and congratulated the grandparents. Shawn was thrilled that his daughter and grandson were doing good and that they gave his first name as the baby's middle name. Rebecca showed off the pictures that she took while in the room. There were a few that she didn't show as those were specifically for Lorelei and Cody to put in the baby's book.

Once Lorelei was moved into a private room, everyone was allowed to see Lorelei for a little bit. Everyone took turns holding Matthew. Cody and Rebecca took pictures of each person holding Matthew. By the time everyone left, Lorelei was exhausted and needed some sleep. The nurse took Matthew to the nursery so that he could be fed and the normal newborn tests ran on him.

Two days later, Lorelei and Matthew came home from the hospital. Matt and Jeff were still at the house as was Shawn, Rebecca and the kids. Everyone was there to welcome them home, including, Michelle, Dusty, Vince, Linda, Shane, Marissa, their boys, Stephanie, Paul and their girls. Once everyone was settled into the house. Lorelei took Matthew to see his nursery. Matt followed Lorelei into the room.

"He is the handsomest baby boy I have ever seen. And he has a good strong name like his Uncle Matt." Matt stated as he held the newborn.

"Thank you. He is named after his Godfather." Lorelei hinted, but was unsuccessful.

"Who is his Godfather?" Matt asked.

"Cody and I would love for you to be his Godfather." Lorelei stated.

"Me? Really? I don't know what to say. Thank you." Matt responded.

"Yes, you! You're welcome." Lorelei stated as she gave Matt a hug.

After putting Matthew in his crib, Matt and Lorelei joined the rest of the family on the porch for lunch. Rebecca had the pictures printed that morning at the local drug store and she made copies for her and Shawn, Lorelei and Cody, Michelle and Dusty, Dustin, Matt, Jeff, Stephanie and Paul, Vince and Linda and Shane and Marissa.

Later that night after everyone had headed home or to their hotel or to their room, Lorelei and Cody moved Matthew into their room for their first night home. Lorelei watched her newborn son sleep in his bassinette and couldn't believe that he was finally here. Cody took some candid pictures of Lorelei and Matthew.

"Well, daddy! I hope you liked your birthday present." Lorelei stated.

"I totally forgot it was even my birthday. And I couldn't have asked for a better gift than to have my son born on my birthday. I love you both with all my heart." Cody responded.

"And we love you too." Lorelei stated as she gave her husband a kiss.

The next morning was a hard morning as everyone who lived out of state had to leave. Shawn, Rebecca and the kids were the first ones who had to leave as they had an early flight. Lorelei took pictures of Shawn and Rebecca holding Matthew, Cameron holding his nephew, Cheyenne holding him and then one of all five of them with Matthew. They did the same thing with Matt and Jeff, and Dusty and Michelle.

After everyone had left, Lorelei put Matthew down for a nap and she laid down to get some rest as well. Cody took care of doing the laundry and the dishes. While Lorelei slept, Cody thought about having someone come in three times a week and help out around the house. He didn't want Lorelei to overdo it after having the baby.

He made a few phone calls and finally found someone who would be willing to help out and would not tell the world who she worked for. When Lorelei woke up, Cody told her about the housekeeper he hired to help out. She was happy that he did.

Two weeks went by pretty quickly and Matthew was starting to get on a routine. Cody was sad at the thought of leaving his wife and newborn son at home while he had to go back to work. Lorelei made sure that Cody had plenty of pictures to show off and hand out of their new family. Lorelei was a little worried about being all alone with their son for the first time, but Linda and Marissa were just a phone call away.

"I am going to miss you both so much." Cody stated as he finished packing.

"We are going to miss you too. But we have the internet, web cam and the phone. And don't worry about us. Aunt Linda and Marissa are just a phone call away and a ten minute drive from here." Lorelei responded.

"I know. I just wish that you both could come with me." Cody stated.

"I know you do, but we can't until Matthew is a little older and we are both cleared by our doctors. We will be ok here. Plus you will be back in a few days." Lorelei told him.

Cody loaded his stuff into his car and said his final goodbye's to Lorelei and Matthew. Cody drove to Paul and Stephanie's house where he would leave his car and ride with them to the airport. Cody told Paul that he hated having to leave so soon. Paul understood how Cody felt and gave him some advice on how to handle it.

_Three days later…_

Cody sat anxiously on the plane. He couldn't wait to get home and hold his son in his arms and kiss his wife. Cody was only going to be home for four days before having to fly to Cincinnati for the next Pay Per View event. Once the plane landed, Stephanie, Paul and Cody headed to the car and then to Greenwich. Cody thanked them for the ride and got in his car and headed home.

Lorelei sat in the living room feeding Matthew. Marissa was helping around the house as the housekeeper had called in sick. Lorelei had just finished burping Matthew and putting him in his bassinette when the front door opened.

"Is anyone home?" Cody asked loudly. "Daddy is home!"

"Shhh. Matthew is sleeping." Lorelei stated. "Welcome home baby!"

"Sorry. It's good to be home. How are you and Matthew?" Cody responded.

"I bet. We are both doing fine. Marissa is here helping out today. The housekeeper couldn't come as she is sick and didn't want Matthew to get sick." Lorelei stated.

"Ok. That's good. I missed you both so much. Everyone thinks that he is the cutest baby." Cody stated.

"We missed you too. Well, he is the cutest baby." Lorelei responded.

Cody took his bags into the bedroom and unpacked. Lorelei took his clothes and threw them into the washer. She knew that he was only going to be home for a few days, but she was going to make the best of it. Cody spent most of the day playing with Matthew and helping Lorelei with the laundry. Marissa left after lunch as she needed to get home to Shane and the boys.

Lorelei made dinner for her and Cody. They sat at the kitchen table and ate. After dinner, Cody gave Matthew a bath, fed him and rocked him to sleep. Lorelei took a shower and got ready for bed. Lorelei started reading her book while waiting for Cody to join her. An hour passed and still no Cody. She got out of bed and walked into the nursery. There she found Cody asleep in the rocking chair with Matthew sleeping on his chest.

Lorelei picked up Matthew and put him in his bed. Cody woke up as soon as he didn't feel the warmth of his son on his chest. Lorelei and Cody then headed to their room. Cody jumped into the shower and got ready for bed. He climbed in next to Lorelei and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I love you." Cody stated.

"You're welcome. And thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world. I love you too." Lorelei responded just before kissing Cody.

Lorelei turned on the baby monitor, turned off the lights and curled up in Cody's arms. Lorelei couldn't have been happier than she was at that exact moment. Cody loved holding Lorelei in his arms and wished that he could do so every night. Soon they were both asleep, but it wouldn't last too long.


	24. Chapter 24:Where Does The Time Go?

Where Does The Time Go?

_June 30th 2014... Five years later…_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Cody and Matthew._

_Happy Birthday to you!_

As Lorelei sliced into the cake, Rebecca opened the package of plates and helped serve cake. Lorelei couldn't believe that five years had passed since she and Cody welcomed Matthew into the world. Cody was still wrestling with RAW and Lorelei was now the head of the creative writing team for all of WWE.

For Matthew's fifth birthday they decided to celebrate it in San Antonio at her parents house. Shawn absolutely loved being a grandfather. Cameron who is now 14 years old, loved being an Uncle. And Cheyenne who is now 10 years old, was still getting used to having a nephew who is 5 years younger than her.

"Mommy!" Matthew yelled.

"Matthew, how many time do I have to tell you not to yell in the house?" Lorelei asked.

"Sorry, Mommy. Piper is crying." Matthew answered.

"Thank you, Matthew. Can you get your dad to get her, please?" Lorelei responded.

"Ok, Mommy." Matthew stated as he went to get Cody.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Matthew is still learning to use his indoor voice indoors." Lorelei stated.

"Gotcha. Have you seen Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Last time I saw him he was out front on the phone. Is everything ok with him?" Lorelei answered.

"I don't know. He and Beth keep having all these arguments and I think its really starting to get to him. I just want to make sure he's ok." Matt responded.

"Well, if I see him I will have him come find you." Lorelei stated as she washed off the knife she used to cut the cake.

After everyone ate cake it was time for presents. Cody was sitting in the shade with Piper on his lap. Piper had just turned two the day after WrestleMania. Cody still couldn't believe that he was at the top of his career, he had a beautiful and wonderful wife of almost six years and two adorable children. Cody thought that things couldn't get any better for him and Lorelei.

After the party was over, Shawn, Rebecca, Lorelei and Cody helped clean up while Matthew played with his new toys and Piper was down for a nap. While Lorelei was cleaning the kitchen, Jeff walked in looking rather down and out.

"Jeff? Are you ok?" Lorelei asked concerned.

"I will be. I hope." Jeff muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Lorelei asked.

"It's nothing I'm not used to by now." Jeff answered.

"Jeffrey Nero! I've known you too long to know better than that. You know that you can talk to me about anything." Lorelei stated.

Jeff knew that she was right and the fact that she used his full first name and middle name, she wasn't going to give up until he talked to her. Jeff didn't know how to talk to her or any other female about what was going on at home. Lorelei stood there looking at Jeff and waiting for him to say something.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! We've been together for almost 14 years." Jeff started to say. "It all started when I got home after you had Matthew. I started hinting that I wanted to start a family with her. At first she was all for it and then as time passed and nothing happened, we started going to get tested for everything possible."

"Wow. I didn't know about any of this." Lorelei stated.

"No one does. After finding out that everything was fine with both of us, we started trying again, but this time she seemed different. Like she wasn't really into it. I asked her if she still wanted to have a family with me and she told me she did, but I guess deep down I knew that she didn't. Now five years later, we do nothing but argue and fight about it. She says that she never wanted to have kids and that I was too immature to bring a child into the world." Jeff continued.

"Jeff, I don't know what to say." Lorelei stated as she took in the information. "I'm going out on a limb here and I'm guessing that your mind and heart you love her, but after stringing you along all this time, you are starting to really re-think your relationship?"

"Pretty much. I'm not sure where we are or where we stand on this whole situation. And I can't keep on pretending that it doesn't bother me. I'm sure Matt has said something to you about the way I have been acting." Jeff responded.

"He mentioned something earlier when he was looking for you." Lorelei stated. "I don't know what to tell you. It's something that you have to think about and come to a decision on. No one else should influence your decisions. Just know that Cody and I are here for you if you need someone to talk to or a place to stay for a few days."

"Thank you." Jeff stated as he gave her a hug.

"Anytime." Lorelei responded.

Two weeks later, Cody was back on the road traveling with RAW and Lorelei was working at the corporate office in Connecticut. Both Matthew and Piper were in daycare while Lorelei worked. Cody was usually gone for 3 days and home for 4 days. Lorelei couldn't believe how fast time has flown and in just a matter of 6 weeks, Matthew would be starting Kindergarten.

Jeff finally told Beth how he felt and decided that it wasn't worth his time to keep playing these games. Jeff called it off with Beth and she went on her way. Jeff continued to travel with Smackdown and occasionally with RAW. Matt remained on RAW and finally meet the woman of his dreams.

Lorelei and Cody were both very happy and content with the way their lives had turned out. Both Matthew and Piper were very bright and cheerful children. They couldn't have asked for anything better than what they got. Lorelei and Cody were both looking forwards to the future and to see what all it brings.

The End!

**(AN: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I am sad to see this story end, but it was time. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am still working on "The Future Is Now" the sequel to "One Night" and "Second Chances" which is on hiatus for the moment. I have started another story, but don't have a title for it yet. I will hopefully have it posted soon. Thanks again! ~ Krista.)**


End file.
